Run Away With Me
by TaffytaM
Summary: Taffyta and Vanellope are separated because of the feud that their fathers have against each other, and they decide to run away with each other in a way but sweet as they are both in love. (Please Review After Reading, that would make my day)
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my first Chapter of the story, I hope you like it, as I enjoyed making this first Chapter myself, Enjoy.)**

* * *

"Taffyta, what's going to happen if we can't see each other again" Vanellope said with sadness in her eyes. "I don't know what's going to happen, but no matter what, I love you baby" Taffyta said with tears coming out of her eyes as she hugged her girlfriend tightly.

Then their parents came out in a sudden burst of anger at their secret relationship. One man was with a business suit named Lawrence Muttonfudge, while the other man was in casual clothing named Carl Von Schweetz.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, why didn't you tell me that you were in a secret relationship with this girl" Carl said with frustration in his eyes. "I…I…I" Vanellope said while tears were rolling in her eyes. "Don't you do that on me" Carl said as he was in his daughters face. Taffyta's father dragged her out of the room to speak to her privately.

"Look father" Vanellope said while tears were rolling down from her eyes. "I wanted to tell you, but I wouldn't think you'd understand". "The fact that you lied to me and your mother about your interactions with this Muttonfudge gal" Vanellope's father said in anger at his daughter.

"Father, I knew you wouldn't even understand even if I told you, and I know that you and Lawrence have had differences in your past but it doesn't have anything to do with Taffyta and me" Vanellope said while crying with anger on her face. "The fact that this is the most ludicrous thing you ever told me, I'm not letting you continue this relationship with Taffyta, that's my final word Vanellope Von Schweetz". Vanellope started to burst into tears once she heard her father say that.

"Father please you can't do this to me, Taffyta is everything to me" Vanellope said while crying even harder while on the floor holding her fathers to legs. "I'm sorry Vanellope, but this is for your own good" her father said as she dropped down crying harder on the floor. Then Taffyta came out crying as well, as Lawrence stormed up to Carl in his face.

"If your daughter ever associates with my daughter ever again, I will have you sued and locked up behind bars" Lawrence said in Carl's face, then Carl started to fume in anger and grabbed Lawrence by his collar shirt and pushed him to the wall. "Listen to me you fancy pants lawyer, if your daughter associates with my daughter, I will to everything I can just to sue you, cause I happen to be a lawyer also" Carl said while letting go of Lawrence's collar.

"You broken down jerk, I will have you punished to the fullest extent of the law when I'm through with you" Lawrence said out loud in anger. "You and what army of lawyers you no good sap" Carl said while angrier than ever.

"Come on Taffyta we are leaving" Lawrence said as he was grabbing his daughter by the hands. "Come on Vanellope, were leaving now" Carl said while grabbing his daughter also. Then both Vanellope and Taffyta started to cry and struggled to break free.

They both broke free from their fathers grip and ran to each other and quickly kissed on the lips while hugging. Then both of their fathers came up to them and pulled them aside from each other.

"Taffyta, I will never let go, that's a promise I will keep forever" Vanellope said while crying and being dragged off by her father. "Vanellope I love you and I too shall never let go, I promise" Taffyta said while crying and being dragged of by her father also.

* * *

Vanellope was at her home and was still crying. As she entered her home, her father was dragging her even tighter to her room upstairs. Once Vanellope's father pushed her into her room, Vanellope started to get angrier than ever while still crying. "Why did you do this to me" Vanellope yelled at her father with frustration and tears running down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Vanellope, but this is for your own good, and your grounded by the way" Vanellope's father said as he slammed the door of her room. Vanellope started to cry even harder while covering her head onto her pillow.

Carl was downstairs in his living room along with his wife named Lucile Von Schweetz. His wife was looking at him in horror of to what just happened. Then she finally went up to her husband. "Look I know that things are not working out right now but please honey, sure you and Lawrence have had differences in the past but please let are daughter be with Taffyta again" Lucile said while trying to persuade her husband.

"Lucile, I can't do that, you think after Vanellope didn't tell us, that I'm going to let our daughter be with that Muttonfudge girl" Carl said in anger. "What is wrong with you, do you realize what you have done, you broke our daughter's heart even if she was dating a girl" Lucile yelled in anger. "Just because of some feud you have with Lawrence doesn't mean that you have to break our daughter's heart" Lucile said while even in more anger.

"I will not be made the enemy here, you know why I can't let Vanellope date Taffyta Muttonfudge, even if I do have a feud with Lawrence Muttonfudge, I'm still not letting our daughter date Lawrence's daughter.

"Oh you and your feud, I'm sick and tired of you going on about your days with feuding with Lawrence, that's the last straw, and I'm sick and tired of your orders Carl Von Schweetz" Lucile said as she stormed out of the living room. "I'm doing this for Vanellope's own good" Carl yelled out to his wife.

* * *

At Taffyta's house, Taffyta was pushed into her room. "Now you just stay in your room young lady because you are grounded" Taffyta's father said as he slammed the door. Taffyta started to cry while putting a pillow on her face.

Lawrence stormed into the kitchen while his wife named Sara Muttonfudge was sitting down on a chair reading her book. Sara let the book down and looked up at her husband with shock in her eyes.

"Honey I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think you are sick for breaking are daughter's precious heart" Sara said while afraid what Lawrence's answer was going to be.

"Look Sara, I had every right to intervene with Taffyta's so called secret relationship" Lawrence said in anger at his wife. "No, you didn't have the right to intervene with our daughter's relationship, even if it was a secret" Sara said in frustration.

"Now you're just siding with my differences" Carl said while yelling at his wife in resentment. "Just because you have this grudge with Carl, doesn't mean that you have the very right to end Taffyta's relationship with Vanellope, I mean look at what you have done to her, our own daughter" Sara said while getting angrier by the second.

"I'm doing this for the sake of the family, our daughter will not be dating Vanellope ever again, I rest my case" Lawrence said as he stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Vanellope was crying even harder as she was completely heart broken. Then she got all her courage and took out her phone from her pocket. She touched the touch screen on her phone and went to her contacts. "I hope Taffyta's father didn't take her phone away".

As Vanellope was waiting for Taffyta to answer her phone, she finally picked up. "Taffyta it's me Vanellope, how is everything" Vanellope said while sniffling.

"Everything isn't good Vanellope, although we been separated for at least four hours, I miss you so much" Taffyta said while starting to cry even harder while talking on her phone.

"Taffyta don't cry, I'm sure we will find a way to be with each other again" Vanellope said while she struggled not to cry. "I hope we find a way to see each other again" Taffyta said while crying. Then Taffyta thought of an idea. "Vanellope I have an idea, I can't believe I'm saying this but, we should run away together" Taffyta said while she calmed down.

"That seems like a good idea Taffyta, but if we are going to run away were going to need clothing, money, but basically everything" Vanellope said while calming down a bit. "I got an idea" Taffyta said with excitement. "What time does your father go to sleep. "He goes to sleep at 10:00pm" Vanellope said with excitement.

"Good now here's what I want you to bring" Taffyta said. "I'm listening baby" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. "Pack as many of your clothing in your luggage as you can, and bring some money if you have any, including your charger for your phone" Taffyta said. "Ok then, where should we meet at in the meantime" Vanellope said.

"Meet me outside of my house at 11:00pm ok, I love you Vanellope" Taffyta said with joy. "I love you to Taffyta, we will runaway together this time, see you later" Vanellope said with joy then hanged up from talking on her phone.

After she hanged up Vanellope check to see what time it was, it was 9:30pm and Vanellope quickly got all of her clothing that she had and organized them in an orderly fashion.

As Vanellope got all her clothing packed in the luggage case, she checked her purse to see how much money she had. Vanellope had $300 dollars in her purse. Then she hid the luggage under her bed because her father was coming up the stairs.

Her father opened the door to her room and Vanellope pretended to fall asleep, then he turned off the lights in Vanellope's room and closed the door. Vanellope then opened her eyes and waited for the right time to leave her home.

* * *

It was 10:00pm and Taffyta was busy packing every single piece of clothing that she had into her luggage.

She checked her purse to see if she had any money left over. She had $700 that she was saving up for some time. After that she hid the luggage in her closet and her father came up to see if she was asleep.

Taffyta quickly covered herself with the blankets and pretended to sleep. As her father opened the door to her room she pretended to sleep soundly. The lights turned off in her room and her father closed the doors.

"Looks like were going to run away Vanellope, I can't wait to see you again" Taffyta said as she lied awake till it was time for her to go.

* * *

It was 10:40pm and Vanellope grabbed her luggage from under the bed. She opened her room window as quietly as she could and she slowly lifted her luggage to go through the window sill.

Vanellope had let go of the luggage and the bushed broke the luggage's fall.

"Phew, hopefully my parents didn't hear that" Vanellope said quietly. Then she went through the window sill and closed the window with her one hand.

Vanellope climbed down from the window sill as quickly as she could without making any noises. After she did that, Vanellope was on the ground and she picked up her luggage and went through the back door of her backyard.

Vanellope took one last look at her home. All the memories she had in that home she was going to miss.

"I'm sorry mother, but if father won't let me stay with Taffyta, then I'm running away with her" Vanellope said as she closed the door of her backyard.

As Vanellope closed the door, a tear dropped from her eye. "It's for the best father, I'm sorry" Vanellope said as she carried her luggage instead of using the rollers that the luggage had to make any noises with.

* * *

It was 10:55pm and Vanellope got to Taffyta's house. Vanellope saw that no one was even outside. Then a window creaked open. Vanellope saw that it was Taffyta that was opening the window from her room.

Vanellope left her luggage near the driveway of Taffyta's home and quietly walked up to where Taffyta's window was. "Hey baby, do you need any help with your luggage" Vanellope whispered to Taffyta while she was struggling to get her luggage to drop down without falling herself.

"Yes I do need help baby" Taffyta said while whispering. Vanellope walked up to where Taffyta's luggage was, it was about to fall but Vanellope caught her luggage.

After Vanellope caught her luggage Taffyta quickly closed her room window sill and climbed down gently. Vanellope grabbed Taffyta's waist and helped her to get down to the ground. After helping Taffyta, Vanellope gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you baby, I'm glad that we're running away together" Vanellope said while she let a tear drop from her eye. "Oh I miss you too babes" Taffyta said as she returned the kiss to Vanellope, and they both left Taffyta's house.

"Now that we're running away, where are we going to go" Vanellope said with a curious look on her face. "Well on the bright side, we graduated high school, otherwise we'd be missing days of school" Taffyta said.

"Where are two 17 year old girls like us going to go" Vanellope said. "Well we are in Los Angles, California, what do you say we take a plane or something to maybe Miami, Florida" Taffyta said with the idea. "I wonder how much money will that cost" Vanellope said with even more curiosity. Taffyta searched on the internet with her phone and looked for flights to go to Florida.

"Well looks like were in good hands, a flight to Miami, Florida leaves at 1:00am, and the price for the tickets are $200 dollars each" Taffyta said. "How much money do you have Taffyta" Vanellope said. "I have $700, how much do you have" Taffyta said while smiling. "I have $300" Vanellope said with a smile on her face also.

"That makes it $1000, lets call a taxicab and they will take us to the LA airport" Taffyta said with excitement. "Well looks like we're going to Miami, Florida baby, I love you" Vanellope said while leaning closer to Taffyta. "I love you to" as Taffyta kissed Vanellope.

They called for a taxicab and the cab was taking them to the LA airport. They putted their luggage in the trunk and opened the doors of the cab. Once they got in, the driver was looking at them both. "Were do you girls want to go tonight" the cab driver said. "We like you to take us to the LA airport" Taffyta said nicely to the cab driver. "You got it" then the driver started to drive the cab.

"Well, we're going to Miami, Florida; I can't wait to get there" Taffyta said with excitement. "I can't wait to get there too" Vanellope said while excited.

* * *

**(Chapter 1 is finished, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.)**


	2. Chapter 2: To Florida

**(Chapter 2 is here, I hope you enjoy this one.)**

* * *

After at least thirty minutes of traveling in the cab, Vanellope and Taffyta paid the cab driver $50. They got their luggage out of the back of the trunk and they went into the airport.

"Well Vanellope, looks like we're at the LA airport, lets head in and buy are tickets" Taffyta said nicely. It was only 12:10am. Vanellope and Taffyta started to walk up to the plane ticket booth.

They got in line to the booth and there were people waiting in line to get their tickets. After a few people got their tickets, Taffyta started to look at Vanellope.

"Follow my lead baby" Taffyta said as they both walked up to the ticket booth.

When they got up, the lady was looking at them both in a curious look. "May I help you two girls" the lady said nicely. "Yes" Taffyta said. "We would like two tickets for the 1:00am departure to Miami, Florida" Taffyta said nicely to the lady.

"That'll be $400" the lady said nicely. Taffyta gave the money and then they both got their tickets. "Have a nice flight, and a good mourning" the lady said nicely to both Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Thank you ma'am, you too" Taffyta said nicely.

After getting their tickets, it was only 12:20am. "So should we wait, are plane doesn't get here for another 40 minutes" Vanellope said. "Yeah I guess we'll wait" Taffyta said nicely.

As they were waiting Taffyta went over to one of the food courts and bought two donuts for her and Vanellope.

When Taffyta got back, Vanellope was just reading a magazine. "Your back already Taffyta, that was quick" Vanellope said while laughing a bit. "Yeah, the line wasn't that long".

Vanellope grabbed her donut and started to eat it, while Taffyta just saved her donut for the plane ride.

They were still waiting and the both of them were just talking to each other. "When we get to Miami, I hope that we could make some money, I don't want to be living out on the streets" Taffyta said to Vanellope as a joke.

"Baby, with all your makeup and accessories, I don't think a pretty face like yours is going to be homeless" Vanellope said nicely to her girlfriend. Then Taffyta started to blush at the comment that Vanellope just said.

"Oh baby, I hope we find a way to make a living while in Miami" Taffyta said while giving a quick kiss to Vanellope's lips not minding the people that were sitting near them. "Don't worry Taffyta, we will find a way to make a living" Vanellope said while holding Taffyta's hands.

"Yeah but what about our friends, when they find out we ran away, they will be devastated" Vanellope said sadly. "I know baby, but if both of our fathers won't let us be together, then this is the only way" Taffyta said sadly. "I guess you're right" Vanellope smiled a bit.

It was 12:50am and Taffyta and Vanellope were still talking to each other while waiting for their plane to arrive.

"Attention, the plane to Miami, Florida has now arrived, all passengers attending the flight, please go to gate 76 please" the voice on the intercom said.

"Well looks like are departure is here baby" Taffyta said while touching Vanellope's hand. "Let us fly out of here my love" Vanellope said as she was blushing and dragging her luggage.

They got to gate 76 and a lady with a flight attendant suit was collecting the tickets and giving them their seat numbers. "Thank you, enjoy your flight" the lady said to the people who went into the gate. Then Vanellope and Taffyta handed their tickets to the lady.

"You girls traveling together" the flight attendant said. "Yes we are ma'am" Taffyta said nicely while giving the tickets to the lady. The lady gave them their seat numbers. "Thank you, and enjoy your flight" the lady said nicely. "Oh we will" Vanellope said nicely. They both dragged their luggage to the plane.

They both went through the tunnel connecting them to the airplane. When they got to the door of the plane, another flight attendant lady was standing near the door way showing the passengers their seats.

"Hello ladies, if your looking for your seats, their in the middle class section" the attendant said nicely to them. "Thank you" Taffyta said nicely. They both walked to the middle class area to find their seats.

"Lets see, D-40, D-50, ah here is our seats Vanellope, D-60" Taffyta said with excitement. "I call sitting next to the window" Vanellope said while giggling a bit. "Ok baby, if you insist" Taffyta said while giggling also.

They carried their luggage up to the holders that hold the luggage and they sat down on their seats.

"Well, looks like we're running away baby" Taffyta said while putting her hand on Vanellope's hand. "Yeah, this is it then" Vanellope said with a bit of a smile on her face. "What's the matter babe" Taffyta said to her girlfriend nicely.

"It's just, we're going to be missed by our friends, and probably our parents are going to be worried sick about us, and our fathers are going to beat the stuffing out of each other" Vanellope said with sadness.

"Oh baby, I know that might happen, but lets just keep our heads and move on with each other" Taffyta said as she hugged Vanellope tightly. "I guess you're right, let's keep our heads" Vanellope said with a little bit of a smile.

Then an announcement came on from the airplanes intercom. "Ladies and gentleman, we are going to be traveling to Miami, Florida today, currently its 67 degrees in Los Angles, and are flight to Miami will take 4 hours and 26 minutes but until then, we hope you have a wonderful time flying with us" the flight attendant said as she hung up the phone and sat down at her seat, then the plane started to move.

All the passengers including Vanellope and Taffyta fastened their seat belts. The plane started to take off at a fast pace. Then after a few minutes, the plane was high in the sky.

"Well, looks like we're in the air" Taffyta said to Vanellope while putting her head on her shoulder. "I guess we are baby" Vanellope said as she was stroking Taffyta's hair.

A flight attendant lady came up to them and was pushing a food cart. "May I get you ladies something cold or warm to drink this mourning" the lady said nicely. "Yes, I would like some hot chocolate please" Taffyta said nicely. "What she said" Vanellope said nicely also.

The flight attendant poured both of them some hot chocolate. "You girls are new to this plane, aren't you" the lady said with a curious look on her face. "Yes ma'am we are new to this plane" Taffyta said while feeling nervous at the question she asked.

"Well enjoy these complimentary breakfast you two" the lady said with a smile on her face. "We're obliged for the offer, thank you kindly ma'am" Taffyta said joy. "Yeah thank you very much" Vanellope said nicely following Taffyta's lead.

"You're very welcome" the lady said as she pushed the cart to serve more passengers.

"Well looks like breakfast is on the house" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. "Well it's a bit early for breakfast, but I'm starving anyways" Taffyta said while smiling. "Same here" Vanellope said while opening her breakfast container.

After they ate their breakfast, they were feeling their stomachs. "Oh that breakfast was so good" Vanellope said while belching a bit trying not to be heard by the passengers who were sleeping or eating their breakfast. "You're telling me baby, that was so good" Taffyta said with a giggle.

They grabbed their phones and connected their ear buds to their phone listening to music that they had.

* * *

It was 2:30am in the mourning and Vanellope's father woke up. Carl got his suit ready for today's case in court. He then went to Vanellope's room to check if she was ok.

He opened the door to Vanellope's room. When he got in there, Vanellope was no where in sight. "Vanellope, were are you" Carl said in a sudden panic. Then he checked the bathroom that was in her room and didn't find her. He then checked downstairs in the living room and the kitchen.

Carl was suddenly in panic and he let out a scream. "AHHHHHH, were in the world is my daughter" Carl said in panic and his wife Lucile quickly woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Carl, why are you in panic, its 2:35am in the mourning" Lucile said trying to calm him down. "Our daughter Vanellope is missing" Carl said while punching his hands on the kitchen floor. "Carl I knew this would come to this" Lucile said as she putted her hand to feel her heart.

"Our daughter has runaway with her love" Lucile said while letting out tears from her eyes. "Honey don't cry everything will be ok" Carl said as he putted his hand on her shoulder. Then Lucile smacked his hand out of her shoulder. "No it is not ok, this is your entire fault" Lucile said while crying.

"Don't worry, I'll figure this out" Carl said nicely. "You better solve this situation with Lawrence immediately" Lucile said while storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Don't you worry honey, me and Lawrence are going to have a violent talk with each other" Carl said with anger while hitting the refrigerator with his hands crunched making a fist.

It was now 3:00am in the mourning and it was still dark out. Carl and Lucile have been waiting for a few minutes to go to Lawrence's house. They went outside and Carl started the car. The house wasn't that far but Carl and Lucile drove anyways.

* * *

Carl got to Lawrence's house within 10 minutes. Then he got out of his car and slammed the door. Lucile got out calmly and shut the door. They both went up to the house quickly and Carl knocked the door. Then Sara opened the door.

"Sara my we come in, it's very urgent that we tell you what's happening" Lucile said nicely to Sara. "Come in, Lawrence is not happy about this situation either, and we have Vanellope and Taffyta's friends in are house also. They both went into the living room where Lawrence, and Vanellope and Taffyta's friends were.

"Carl, you conniving person, this is all your fault for my daughter running away with your daughter" Lawrence said as he stormed to where Carl was standing at and about to hit him. "You touch me your dead Lawrence, and for the record this is your fault too" Carl yelled at him.

"NOOO" Lucile and Sara said at the same time. "It your fault Carl and Lawrence" Sara said in anger. "I agree with Sara on this one" Lucile said in agreement. "I'm so crossed with both of you with this feud that both Vanellope and Taffyta ran away" Lucile said with anger.

"And all because you wouldn't let our daughters date one another" Sara said in anger. "Well I don't know what to say" Carl said in anger at both Lucile and Sara. "Hey don't you yell at my wife that way" Lawrence yelled out loud to Carl.

"Shut up, you think this situation deals with yourself, it deals with me to, I will have you punished to the fullest extent of the law when I find my daughter" Carl said to Lawrence in anger. "Oh so you think you are going to punish me, I will do the same thing to you when I find my daughter also" Lawrence said while grabbing Carl's collar from his shirt.

"You get your filthy hands off me you overly controlling fool" Carl said as he pushed Lawrence away and Lawrence landed on the floor. "Why I ought to punch your teeth right now" Lawrence said as he got up quickly. "Well maybe its go time then" Carl said as he got his fist ready about to hurt Lawrence. "So be it then" Lawrence said as he threw the first punch at Carl.

Vanellope and Taffyta's friends including Lucile and Sara were looking in horror to what Lawrence and Carl were doing to each other.

Carl wasn't bleeding then Carl threw his first punch at Lawrence in the face. "STOOOOOP IT, the both of you" Lucile said to Carl and Lawrence out loud. "Look, the both of you will get a grip and get along or both Lucile and I are going to be divorcing you two if this feud doesn't end right now" Sara yelled at both Carl and Lawrence.

"Look, can we settle this once and for all" Carl said with a bit of a smile on his face while putting his hand out. "Oh I suppose your right Carl" Lawrence said as he reached his hand and shook Carl's hand.

"Good, now that you settled your differences, let try and get to the point here, our daughters are missing, we need to create a search party and that's were Vanellope and Taffyta's friends come in" Sara said as she looked at Vanellope and Taffyta's friends sitting on the sofa.

"So let me get this straight, Vanellope and Taffyta ran away and now their gone" Candlehead said. "Duh, we need to find them" Rancis said nicely as he could to Candlehead. "Ok then what's the plan Carl and Lawrence, including you Lucile and Sara" Jubileena said with a curious look. "We will help you in every way possible" Crumbelina said.

"We need to check every place they went to in order to find them, like the mall, the movie theater, the airport, etc" Carl said with a bit of panic in his heart. "That's a good plan Carl, I didn't think you had it in you" Lawrence said nicely to Carl. "I'm a lawyer, I always come up with the plans when it involves a court case" Carl said with optimism.

"Let's just find our daughters now, its only 3:20am in the mourning so lets get moving people" Sara said with a burst of panic. "I'm with Sara on this one, let's get moving people, we have our daughters to find" Lucile said with a bit of a rush.

All of them left Lawrence's house and went to their cars. Lawrence and Sara, along with Candlehead and Rancis were in their car. While Jubileena and Crumbelina were in Carl and Lucile's car.

And they drove off at a fast pace.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta were still on the plane and it was about to land in the Miami Airport. "Ladies and gentleman we are about to make our arrival into Miami, Florida, it is currently 70 degrees in Miami, and we hope that you would be able to fly with us in the near future, thank you for your time, and enjoy your stay in Miami" the flight attendant said on the intercom.

"Wake up babes, were here" Taffyta said while poking Vanellope awake. "What huh, we made it, what time is it babe" Vanellope said. "It's 5:30am, and it looks like its still dark outside" Taffyta said. "Well lets wait till the plane lands and we could be on our way" Vanellope said with a little bit excitement.

The plane landed within a few minutes and once it landed, Vanellope and Taffyta took out their luggage from above, and the doors were opening for them to leave the plane.

"Well, it looks like we made it to Miami" Taffyta said with excitement. "Yeah I guess we did baby, I love you" Vanellope said while blushing. "I love you too baby, I'm glad we're together again" Taffyta said as she quick kissed Vanellope on her lips. They went out of the plane and went through the tunnel that was connecting them to the Miami airport.

When they both got into the airport, they saw lots of people coming and going from place to place in the airport. "Wow, are people always in a rush these days baby" Vanellope said nicely. "Yeah, I guess you can say that babes, I mean at least it's not a holiday" Taffyta said while giggling a bit. "I guess you are right" Vanellope said while giggling a bit with Taffyta.

They then went to sit down at nearby seats to discuss what they were going to do while staying in Miami for a while.

"So what should we do baby" Vanellope said nicely. "I don't know, I guess we should stay here and think about what we're really planning to do in Miami" Taffyta said while smiling at Vanellope.

"Ok babes, I'm also thinking with you as well" Vanellope said as she tapped Taffyta's shoulders a bit making Taffyta giggle.

* * *

**(Chapter 2 is finished, I hoped you enjoyed it.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Where To Stay

**(I had a lot of fun making this Chapter, and as I said before, I hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It's been at least 30 minutes since Vanellope and Taffyta arrived in Miami, Florida, and they both were still thinking were to stay in Miami.

Taffyta checked her phone to see if there were any cheap motels around Miami, because all they had was only $550.

"Vanellope, I think I found a cheap motel that we could stay at and its only $72 for a week" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. "Well at least it's cheap, but every week we're going to have to pay $72, and if we run out, we're going to need to find a way to make some money" Vanellope said with worry in her face.

"Don't you worry baby, I got an idea, we can't get jobs here because we're not from Miami right, so we should buy a guitar and play songs for money out on the street" Taffyta said with excitement. "Yeah, I could sing while you can play the guitar" Vanellope said with excitement. "Yep, that's what we'll do, now lets get to the motel, its called motel bayou" Taffyta said.

"Well let's call a cab; the motel is only 15 minutes away from the airport" Vanellope said.

Taffyta called for a cab to take them to the motel and the cab arrived in 5 minutes. It was still dark outside and Vanellope and Taffyta putted their luggage in the trunk of the cab and went inside.

"Where do you two want to go" the cab driver said nicely. "We would love to go to Motel Bayou" Taffyta said nicely to the driver. "Sure thing" then the driver started to drive them to the motel.

Vanellope and Taffyta were looking at the sights they had in Miami like the cars, the buildings, and the restaurants that they had. "Whoa, I wish I could've lived here a long time ago" Vanellope said with fascination. "Same here baby" Taffyta said while looking out the windows of the cab.

They got to the motel. "Ok ladies that will be $20 dollars" the driver said nicely. They both paid and got their luggage out of the trunk, then the cab left. "Well, looks like we're here, motel bayou" Vanellope said while excited. "Let's go check in baby" Taffyta said as she was walking to the motel entrance. "I'm right behind you baby" Vanellope said nicely.

The motel was old fashioned, and there were lots of motel rooms, at least 70 of them, and it included a swimming pool in the back. "This will be good enough, right Taffyta" Vanellope said as she opened the door into the motel. "Yes it will be good" Taffyta said while smiling.

They both went into the motel and there was a man at a desk wearing a suit. Taffyta was the first to walk up to the desk. "Good mourning sir, may we stay in a motel room for one week please. "Ok then, which room do you want" the man said. "We would like a single bedroom please" Taffyta said nicely to the man. "That'll be $72 dollars for one week then" the man said.

Taffyta handed the money to the man and he gave Taffyta a key to their room. "Thank you and enjoy your stay with us for the week you two" the man said nicely. "Oh we will enjoy it here" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. Then they went up to their motel room.

They got to their room that said number 327. "I guess this is our room" Vanellope said nicely. Taffyta then putted the key through the door lock and turned it clockwise and the door was unlocked. Taffyta turned the doorknob. When they got inside their motel room, they were both amazed.

The motel room had one king size bed with a green blanket. Had a sliding glass door where you could see the pool from. And a bathroom that looked a little bit fancy. Taffyta closed and locked the door of their motel room.

"This looks amazing" Taffyta said with excitement. "Oh look at this place, all I can say is this is so exciting" Vanellope said as she was running and she landed on the bed, Taffyta did the same and both girls were laughing.

"Well I don't know about you, but its 5:50am and I think I want to go to bed for a little bit" Vanellope said while yawning. "I agree with you baby, lets go to bed although it's morning, I'll set my alarm clock to 12:00pm that way we could get 6 hours in" Taffyta said while setting her alarm clock on her phone. "I'll get my charger out from my luggage" Vanellope said while she was unzipping her luggage full of clothing looking for her charger.

They didn't get into their pajamas because it was morning and they charged their phone and covered themselves with the big green blanket.

"Well Taffyta, although it's morning, goodnight anyways my love" Vanellope said nicely. "Oh baby, goodnight also" Taffyta said while leaning to Vanellope and kissing her on the lips. "I love you Vanellope" Taffyta said while blushing. "I love you too Taffyta" while Vanellope returned the kiss to Taffyta. They went to sleep after all the traveling they done.

* * *

"Ok, we've been looking for Vanellope and Taffyta since 3:20am in the mourning and it's now 6:00am" Jubileena said.

"I suppose you are right Jubileena, we have been looking for them for 3 hours now, I say we go to the LAPD and tell them to scatter cops all over Los Angles to see if they could find Vanellope and Taffyta" Sara said with the idea. "I agree, let the cops handle it, I'm sure they will find them" Lucile said with confidence.

"Sara, would you drive Lucile, along with the children back home" Lawrence said nicely. "Yes we could drive them back home" Sara said.

"Come on kids, lets take you all home" Sara said nicely as Candlehead and Rancis were getting into Sara's car, and Jubileena and Crumbelina were getting into Sara's car also.

"See you later everyone" Rancis said nicely. "Yeah, I hope they find Vanellope and Taffyta" Candlehead said nicely. "I will see you guys later too" Jubileena said nicely while getting in Sara's car. "Same here everyone, see you all later" Crumbelina said as she closed the door of the car. Then Sara drove off.

"Lawrence lets go to the LAPD and give them the info that our daughters are missing" Carl said nicely. "You got it buddy" Lawrence said. Carl started the engine and Lawrence was in the front seat of Carl's car.

It took them 10 minutes to get to the LAPD and Carl and Lawrence got out of the car and quickly went into the LADP building. They quickly went up to where a police officer was sitting in a chair while at his desk.

"Hello and good morning sir" Lawrence said nicely to the cop. "What do you want to report at this time of morning" the cop said. "We want you to look for our missing daughters" Carl said while taking a picture of his daughter out of his wallet, and Lawrence took a picture of his daughter out of his wallet also.

"Sir, I know you have a lot to do with crimes around the city and everything, but we need you to look for our daughters everywhere around Los Angles or anywhere else around California" Carl said while trying to get the cops attention.

"In fact, get the FBI to look for our daughters, please sir we are begging you" Lawrence said nicely while putting his two hands together. "Ok, since I have a daughter, I will help you and I will give the FBI a call right now" the cop said nicely.

The cop dialed the telephone to call the FBI. "Hello this is the LAPD here, I want you to look for a pair of girls that went missing a couple of hours ago, and the names of these girls are Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge, great you will get on the case then, good and thank you kindly sir, I will send the pictures of these girls later during the day ok, have a good morning" then the cop hanged up the telephone.

"The good news is that the FBI is going to look for you daughters, but the bad news is it will take time" the cop said.

"Thank you kindly sir, we appreciate that you done that for us" Carl said as he shook the cop's hand, then Lawrence shook the cop's hand also. "You're welcome you guys, and don't worry, we'll find your daughters" the cop said nicely. "Have a good morning" the cop said to both Carl and Lawrence.

"Thank you sir, you too" Carl said. "Thank you also" Lawrence said. Both Carl and Lawrence went back to Carl's car.

Carl started the engine while Lawrence sat in the front seat. "Lawrence, I want to talk to you about something" Carl said while feeling nervous. "Go ahead then, talk to me" Lawrence said while looking at Carl.

"Truthfully it is our entire fault that are daughters had run off to be with each other, and I feel very guilty for not letting my daughter love your daughter" Carl said with sadness in him. "I feel guilty also Carl, I did the same mistake that you done" Lawrence said with sadness in him.

"Lets make a pact that we shall end this feud right here and now, and when we find our daughters, they could date and love each other, agreed Lawrence" Carl said as he took out his hand.

"Carl Von Schweetz, I agree with the pact and when we find our gals, we will let them date and love each other, I accept the agreement" Lawrence said as he shook Carl's hand.

Both Carl and Lawrence were smiling at the pact that they just made and Carl started the engine and they drove off back home.

* * *

It was 12:00pm in the afternoon and Vanellope and Taffyta woke up to the sound of Taffyta's alarm clock ringing from her phone. They got out of the bed and stretched their arms and legs.

"That was a good sleep I had there" Vanellope said to Taffyta. "Same here" Taffyta said as she kept on stretching.

As they got ready, Vanellope was sitting down on the bed wondering about what's happening over in their hometown. "What's wrong baby" Taffyta said as she sat down on the bed next to Vanellope.

"I have the slightest feeling that are parents are doing everything they can to find us, they probably got the LAPD looking for us and they got the FBI probably, I don't know for sure but it looks like it when you put it that way" Vanellope said while sad. "Don't worry baby, everything is alright as I said before" Taffyta said while giving a kiss to Vanellope on her lips.

"I guess your right baby, I love you" Vanellope said as she leaned to Taffyta and gave her another kiss on the lips. "I love you too Vanellope" Taffyta said as she returned the kiss.

They got changed into new clothing and they locked the door to their motel room. When they got outside the entrance of the motel, they looked at each other.

"So how much money do we got Vanellope" Taffyta said with a curious look. "We got $458 baby" Vanellope said nicely. "I wonder if there is a music shop close by" Taffyta said while thinking where a music shop would be in Miami, Florida. "Why don't you check on your phone, it's that easy" Vanellope said while giggling. "Yeah, great idea babes" Taffyta said while giggling also.

Taffyta checked her phone and found a music shop that was in the south of Miami. "Looks like there is a music shop, it's in the south of Miami" Taffyta said nicely to Vanellope. "Lets just take a bus to the south of Miami, it should take us 1 hour and 8 minutes to go by bus" Vanellope said.

Then a bus was across the street stopping for people who were waiting, and then Vanellope and Taffyta ran over to the bus.

The bus didn't move but they made it just in time before it left. They paid a dollar each for a one way trip to the south of Miami and they sat in the back of the bus.

* * *

It was 1:35pm and both Vanellope and Taffyta were in the south of Miami and they got off the bus. "Ok, we're in the south of Miami, the music shop should be at least a few blocks away from us" Taffyta said while smiling a bit.

They walked the few blocks to the music shop and all they saw was a big store with a big parking lot. "Looks like we've made it" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. "It looks like we did, and it only took us an hour and 8 minutes to get here" Taffyta said while heading into the music shop. "Hey babe, wait for me" Vanellope said while laughing.

When they got in they saw a set of guitars, and keyboards, and all sorts of instruments. Then a man came up to them which was probably the owner. "What can I get you two ladies this fine day" the owner said nicely.

"Were looking for the cheapest guitar you have on the market sir" Taffyta said nicely. "Well you girls are in good timing, we have the Fender FA-100 Acoustic Guitar for only $119.99" the owner said. "We have enough, why not Taffyta lets buy it" Vanellope said while smiling to persuade her girlfriend. "Ok we'll get it baby" Taffyta said while smiling.

They paid at the register and got their guitar in a guitar case. Vanellope carried the case and they both walked to the exit of the music shop. "Thank you for buying, and come back soon" the owner said nicely.

Vanellope and Taffyta were outside of the music store and they walked a few blocks to the bus stop to make it back to the motel. "Looks like we got the guitar, and it's a good thing I learned how to play when I was 12 years old" Taffyta said. "It's a good thing I could sing well, and I know a little bit about playing the guitar myself to" Vanellope said.

They were at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. After waiting for at least 15 minutes, the bus came. They paid a dollar each and sat in the back of the bus again with Vanellope holding the case with the guitar.

* * *

After another hour on the bus, it finally stopped at the motel and they both left the bus.

"Looks like we're back" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. "Let's get back to our motel room" Taffyta said while opening the door. "I'm right behind you" Vanellope said with a giggle coming out of her.

They got to their motel room and got ready for going outside to impress people by playing the guitar and singing for money. They got changed with new clothing.

"Well how do I look with this clothing on" Vanellope said while blushing. "You look beautiful baby, absolutely beautiful" Taffyta said while blushing also. "Oh you, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Vanellope said while hugging Taffyta.

"I love you Vanellope" Taffyta said with a flutter in her heart. "I love you to Taffyta, no matter what happens, you're everything to me" Vanellope said while her heart was pounding with joy. "I love you" Vanellope said as both Taffyta and she were kissing on the lips passionately.

After kissing for a few minutes, they putted on their shoes, and fixed their hair. "When we get down there, what song are we going to play in order for people to give us money.

"I don't know baby, but we'll think of something to play I'm sure we will" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. "Well if we're going to make some money, let us get down there and play the guitar and sing" Vanellope said while hymning a bit.

"Oh Vanellope, please don't hymn right now, hymn when we get outside the motel" Taffyta said while trying to hold her laugh. Then she started to laugh at her girlfriend. "What's so funny baby, what did I do this time, did I hymned again".

Then Taffyta started to laugh even harder, and Vanellope started laughing along to. "Come on baby, let's get outside already and let's try to entertain people today" Taffyta said while opening their motel room door. Vanellope grabbed the guitar case and they were out of their motel room.

* * *

**(Chapter 3 is finally finished after a long night of working on it; I hope you enjoyed yourselves with this chapter, and please keep the reviews coming.)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Fun Time

**(Chapter 4 is established, oh and for the record I don't own any of the songs I mention in this chapter, but otherwise I hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta got out of their motel room and headed for the exit of the motel. They were outside of the motel and they saw a few people walking around in the sidewalks and streets.

"Where should we set up babe" Vanellope said with wonder. "Let's set up near the sidewalks" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. They had set up on a nearby sidewalk that was near the motel and Vanellope putted the guitar case down on the ground of the sidewalk.

Then Vanellope took out the guitar and played it a little bit. "Well Taffyta, since you know more than me, here you go my love" Vanellope said as she gave the guitar to Taffyta. "Thank you baby" Taffyta said while taking the guitar from Vanellope.

People on the sidewalk were just looking at both of them while passing by. "Well, what song should you play while I sing it Taffyta" Vanellope said with a smile on her face.

Taffyta kept think of what song to play for the very first time. "I got it, lets play the song called the Sound Of Silence, I am a bit of a girl that likes old music from back in the day" Taffyta said with an interest to the song. "Well Taffyta, what ever you say, Sound Of Silence it is, I happen to like the song too by the way".

As Taffyta was about to play the guitar, people in the streets just kept watching them while walking, but Vanellope and Taffyta didn't mind. Then Taffyta started to play the guitar for the tune of how the song is starting out. Vanellope then started to sing.

"Hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk with you again, Because a vision softly creeping, Left its seeds while I was sleeping, And the vision that was planted in my brain, Still remains, Within the sound of silence" Vanellope started to smile.

In restless dreams I walked alone, Narrow streets of cobblestone, 'Neath the halo of a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp, When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light, That split the night, And touched the sound of silence" Vanellope started to blush.

And in the naked light I saw, Ten thousand people, maybe more, People talking without speaking, People hearing without listening, People writing songs that voices never share, And no one dared, Disturb the sound of silence,

"Fools", said I, "You do not know, Silence like a cancer grows, Hear my words that I might teach you, Take my arms that I might reach you", But my words, like silent raindrops fell, And echoed, In the wells of silence. Vanellope started to sing even louder for people to hear while Taffyta played the guitar well.

"And the people bowed and prayed, To the neon god they made, And the sign flashed out its warning, In the words that it was forming, And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls, And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence" Vanellope sang those last words while Taffyta was finished playing the guitar.

A couple of people passed by and gave them some money for their wonderful performance.

"Well it looks like we did a great job, I didn't even know these people loved this kind of music" Vanellope said with excitement. "Well let's keep at it, for at least a few more hours my love" Taffyta said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sara and Lawrence came to Carl and Lucile's house. They knocked on the door and Lucile came to open the door.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise, come in…. come in…. come" Lucile said with a little bit of happiness. "Where is Carl" Lawrence said out of curiosity. "He's in the living room".

Sara and Lawrence went into the living room and saw that Carl was sitting in his leather chair reading the newspaper. "Hello Carl, how are you doing this fine afternoon" Lawrence said nicely. "Oh, not so good Lawrence" Carl said as he showed him the news paper with their daughters pictures on it. "Oh my word, they putted the picture of our daughters on the newspaper" Lawrence said in surprise.

"I hope they find our daughters soon, because now I'm starting to worry about my little girl, who knows were she might be" Carl said with a blurt out of his mouth.

"Now, now Carl, settle down now, listen" Lawrence said as he got close to Carl. "I'm pretty sure they will do everything in their power to find Vanellope and my daughter Taffyta" Lawrence said as he calmed Carl down a bit. "Thank you Carl, I appreciate the kindness you have given me, and I think we're going to get along just great when they find our daughters" Carl said with a smile on his face.

"Have faith Carl, they will find our girls in no time, don't give up Carl" Lawrence said nicely while Carl was happy at the comment he said. Then Carl shook Lawrence's hand. "Lawrence again, I appreciate the kindness that you have given me" Carl said as he finished shaking Lawrence's hand.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta were still outside entertaining people with singing. "Well Taffyta, it's 4:30pm and we've been singing songs for hours now, do you want to sing a last song, because I want to go swimming in the pool that they have in the motel" Taffyta said while smiling and giggling a bit.

"Ok baby, just one last song and we're done for the day" Vanellope said with a giggle. "So what last song should we play baby" Taffyta said nicely. "I got an idea for that one, let's play Surfin U.S.A" Vanellope said with a squeak. "Vanellope that's one of my favorite summer songs, I guess we'll play it then" Taffyta said with happiness.

Taffyta got the guitar ready while Vanellope was getting ready to sing their last song of the day.

Taffyta started to play the guitar, while Vanellope was getting ready to sing the song.

"If everybody had an ocean, Across the U.S.A, Then everybody'd be surfin'  
Like californ-I-A, You'd see 'em wearin' their baggies, Huarachi sandals too,  
A bushy bushy blonde hairdo, Surfin' U.S.A" Vanellope kept smiling while singing.

"You'd catch 'em surfin at Del Mar , Ventura County line, Santa Cruz and Tressels,  
Australia's Narabine, All over Manhattan, And down Doheny way, Everybody's gone surfin', Surfin U.S.A.".

"We'll all be plannin' out a route, We're gonna take real soon, We're waxin' down our surfboards, We can't wait for June, We'll all be gone for the summer, Were on safari to stay, Tell the teacher we're surfin', Surfin' U.S.A." Vanellope then sang out loud while singing.

At Haggerty's and Swami's, Pacific Palisades, San Onofre and Sunset, Redondo Beach, L.A., All over La Jolla, At Waiamea Bay, Everybody's gone surfin', Surfin' U.S.A" then Taffyta started to play the guitar solo.

Everybody's gone surfin', Surfin' U.S.A, Yeah, everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A" Taffyta finished the guitar solo to the song, and Vanellope stopped singing. People passed by them and threw money in the guitar case.

"Well babe, looks like were done for the day, lets get ready to swim in the pool they have in the back" Taffyta said while collecting the money from the guitar case. "Ok baby, we'll do exactly that" Vanellope said while carrying the guitar.

Taffyta was counting the money and she was astonished that they made a lot of money in just a couple hours. "Vanellope, we made at least $400 today, I played the guitar good, and you sang well too" Taffyta said while holding the money. "It looks like we have $736" Vanellope said while smiling. "Come on baby, lets get back into the motel room and get changed into are bathing suits" Taffyta said with excitement. "I'm coming baby" Vanellope said with a giggle.

They both went back in their motel room.

* * *

Taffyta opened the door and Vanellope just ran to the bed and was jumping up and down on it. Taffyta closed the door while she ran to Vanellope and pinned her to the bed. "Taffyta, what are you doing" Vanellope said while laughing.

"Oh nothing, I'm just playing around" Taffyta said while laughing. "You're play around, really Taffyta" Vanellope said while laughing then she kissed Taffyta on the lips. They were kissing for about a few minutes and they got of the bed.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get are bathing suits on" Vanellope said while opening her luggage and getting her bathing suit. Taffyta did the same with her luggage looking for her bathing suit also.

They found their bathing suits and Vanellope decided to get changed in the bathroom first. "Taffyta, I will be right out, ok" Vanellope said nicely to her girlfriend.

"Ok sugar dumpling, I'd be waiting for ya" Taffyta said with a southern accent. The Vanellope started to laugh. "Oh baby, you ain't a southern folk gal" Vanellope said with a southern accent as well. "Oh just get ready baby" Taffyta said nicely with her regular voice. "Alright baby, I will" Vanellope said as she closed the door of the bathroom.

After a few minutes of changing in the bathroom, Vanellope got out and was in a blue striped bathing suit. "Well babe, how do I look" Vanellope said while blushing. Taffyta couldn't stop blushing and she just stared. "Uh baby" Vanellope said as she snapped her fingers to get Taffyta's attention.

"Oh uh yeah Vanellope, you look absolutely beautiful with that bathing suit on" Taffyta said as she kept blushing. "Oh baby, that's nice that you said that do me" Vanellope said while giving a quick kiss to Taffyta. "Well I better get changed as well" Taffyta said as she grabbed her swimsuit and headed towards the bathroom.

"I will be right out baby" Taffyta said as she closed the door of the bathroom.

It has been a few minutes and Vanellope was sitting on the bed waiting for Taffyta to come out. Taffyta then opened the bathroom door and was wearing a pink striped bathing suit. Vanellope was just staring in awe at Taffyta's bathing suit. "Uh baby, how do I look" Taffyta said while blushing.

"You look amazing, that's all I can say baby" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta on the lips. "Well lets just get down there and cool off in the pool" Taffyta said while grabbing her towel and opening the door of the motel room. "I'm coming baby" Vanellope said as she grabbed her towel. Then Taffyta locked the door of the motel room and they headed to the back entrance to where the pool was.

* * *

They got to the back of the motel and were at the pool. There were only two people in the pool and Vanellope and Taffyta settled their towels on nearby resting chairs and were at the edge of the pool. "So who is going to jump in first" Vanellope said while feeling the pool with her feet. "Oh my, it's so cold" Vanellope said with a giggle.

"Maybe I should go first" Taffyta said with a giggle. "Are you sure you want to go first" Vanellope said nicely. "Actually, you can go first" Taffyta said with a curious look. "What do you mean Taffyta" Vanellope said out of curiosity also. "I mean, get in" Taffyta said as she pushed Vanellope in the pool.

"Taffyta" Vanellope said as she was in the pool floating. "Ha ha, I got you that time" Taffyta said while laughing harder. "Oh yeah that's funny but see if you laugh at this" Vanellope said as she reached for Taffyta's hands and dragged her in the pool.

"Vanellope, why did you do that" Taffyta said while laughing even harder. "Hey babe, you got me, and I got you, now we're even" Vanellope said while laughing along with Taffyta. "Oh I'm gonna get cha" Taffyta said as she was tickling Vanellope on her stomach.

"Oh come on Taffyta, tickling is my weakness" Vanellope said as she was swimming away from Taffyta. "Come back here baby, I'm not finished with you yet" Taffyta said as she was swimming to catch up to Vanellope. "Catch me if you can" Vanellope said while laughing. Then Taffyta caught up to Vanellope and started to tickle her even harder.

"Come on baby, stop doing that" Vanellope said while Taffyta was tickling her in the pool. "Oh that's it" Vanellope said while laughing. Then Vanellope tickled Taffyta on her stomach. "Oh not me baby, not me" Taffyta said as she was swimming away from Vanellope. "Come back here Taffyta, I'm not through with you yet" Vanellope said while laughing and trying to swim up to Taffyta.

After a few minutes of tickling each other, they got out of the swimming pool and were going to jump in the pool. "Taffyta watch this" Vanellope said as she was preparing to jump into the pool. "Cannonball…." Vanellope said as she jumped in the pool and made a big splash that some of the water came on Taffyta.

Then Taffyta was getting ready to jump. "Yeah well watch this" Taffyta said as she was running to the pool. "Cannonball….." Taffyta said as she jumped in the pool and splashed water on Vanellope's face. "Oh babe, you did an even bigger splash than I did" Vanellope said as she was laughing.

"I suppose you can do a better job baby" Taffyta said nicely. "Oh you're on babe" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. They got out of the pool and kept doing other moves for jumping in the swimming pool.

After at least a couple of hours jumping and swimming in the pool, it was getting dark in all of Miami. "Well baby, I think it's that time of day that we should head in for the night" Taffyta said with a smile. "Yeah, let's get inside are motel room" Vanellope said with a smile.

They got out of the swimming pool and dried themselves off with their towels. After drying themselves they went inside the motel.

* * *

They got to their motel room and Taffyta unlocked the door.

When they got inside the motel room, Vanellope grabbed her pajamas and was going in the bathroom to take a shower. "Taffyta if you need me, I will be taking a shower" Vanellope said as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. "Ok then, I will be waiting" Taffyta said nicely.

Vanellope finished taking a shower and was changed into her pajamas. Taffyta was sleeping and Vanellope went up to her. Vanellope poked Taffyta but she didn't move. Then Taffyta gave Vanellope a kiss all of a sudden. "I thought you were sleeping baby, you scared the stuff out of me" Vanellope said as she putted a hand on her chest to feel her heart.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry I scared you" Taffyta said as she gave a quick kiss to Vanellope. "Well I will be taking a shower if you need me" Taffyta said as she grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. "Ok then, I will be waiting for you" Vanellope said as she laid down on the bed.

Taffyta got out of the shower and was changed into her pajamas and she went out of the bathroom. Vanellope was on the bed and her eyes were closed. "Vanellope, are you sleeping, Vanellope" Taffyta said as she poke Vanellope on the shoulder. Then Vanellope kissed Taffyta on the lips. "Now we're even baby" Vanellope said as she looked at Taffyta.

"You scared me, but I guess we're even baby" Taffyta said as she returned the kiss to Vanellope lips. "Well let's brush our teeth and get ready for bed my love" Vanellope said as both her and Taffyta were heading to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

They both brushed their teeth and were done in the bathroom. "Let us head to bed my love" Vanellope said while she touched Taffyta's hands. "Ok Vanellope" Taffyta said while giggling.

They got to the king size bed and covered themselves with the big green blanket.

"Toady was a great day Taffyta, I love you so much baby" Vanellope said while blushing. "Oh I love you so much too Vanellope" Taffyta said as she leaned to Vanellope and gave her a passionate kiss. "And I wouldn't have it any other way baby" Vanellope said as she returned the kiss.

They were kissing for a few minutes and they stopped. They both yawned at each other and stretched their arms and legs.

"Well, goodnight Vanellope, I love you" Taffyta said nicely to her girlfriend. Then Vanellope stared at Taffyta's beautiful eyes. "Goodnight too my love" Vanellope said as she quick kissed Taffyta on the lips.

Then Vanellope turned off the lights and they both went fast asleep after a good day they had together.

* * *

**(That completes Chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it.)**


	5. Chapter 5: To The Beach

**(Chapter 5 is here, I hope you like this one, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was 9:00am in the morning and Vanellope woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. Taffyta was still asleep and instead of trying to poke her to get her awake, Vanellope grabbed the guitar from the case and started to play and sing at the same time.

"Oh my darling Taffyta, won't you wake up for me, wake for me, oh baby please wake up" she sang nicely until the sleeping Taffyta woke up smiling.

"Good morning baby, how are you doing" Vanellope said to her girlfriend. "I'm doing fine babe, thanks for waking me up so soothingly by playing the guitar". "As I said before, I know a little on how to play the guitar" Vanellope said while pulling Taffyta closer to her. Then they started to kiss.

They stopped kissing and Vanellope was getting ready all of a sudden. "Vanellope my love, may I ask what you're doing" Taffyta asked nicely. "Get your bathing suit ready, because we are going to the beach" Vanellope said with a squeal. Then Taffyta started to squeal with Vanellope.

"Are we really going to the beach baby" Taffyta said with excitement. "You're absolutely right Taffyta, we are going to the beach" Vanellope said with even more excitement.

"What are you waiting for Vanellope, let's hurry up and go already" Taffyta said while shaking up and down. "Calm down babe, we're going to make it ok" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta on the lips to make her calm down.

Taffyta went into the bathroom and got her bathing suit on. When she got out of the bathroom, Vanellope couldn't see Taffyta's bathing suit. "Hey Taffyta, where's your bathing suit" Vanellope said out of curiosity. "My clothing is covering my bathing suit" Taffyta said nicely.

"Oh I get it" Vanellope said while giggling a bit. "Well I better get ready too, I will be right back" Vanellope said as she was grabbing her bathing suit and heading into the bathroom.

After at least a few minutes, Vanellope got out of the bathroom and her clothing was covering her bathing suit completely. "Ok then, now that we're ready, we need to get some food that way we could have a little barbecue when we get to the beach" Vanellope said with a smile. "That's a great idea my love, hopefully they will have grills that you could cook the food on, and we're also going to need charcoal and matches, and also a spatula" Taffyta said with excitement.

"That's what we're going to need, and we have enough money to buy the things" Vanellope said with joy. "Well what are we waiting for, lets get going to the nearest food mart and then to the beach" Taffyta said with more excitement.

"Hold on tight baby, we will make it" Vanellope said as she was opening the door of their motel room. "Alright baby, we will make it, I hope" Taffyta said with even more excitement.

They left the motel and they were going to go to the nearest food mart there was in all of Miami. They went on a bus and paid a dollar each and sat at the front of the bus.

* * *

When they got off the bus, they were at a place called Wal-Mart. "I haven't been to a Wal-Mart since I was practically 15 years old, it's been a while" Vanellope said while curious. "I been here with my mother many time to get the groceries" Taffyta said out of the ordinary.

"Well Taffyta, lets get what we need and then we go to the beach" Vanellope said while smiling. They both rushed into the store not minding the people that were watching them go in at a fast pace.

When they got into Wal-Mart, they saw that there were lots of people inside. "Wow I didn't know that lots of people go shopping here" Vanellope said with fascination. "That's because it is summer Vanellope, people are always buying lots of things here" Taffyta said to her girlfriend.

"Well, let's find what we're looking for and then go to the beach" Taffyta said as she grabbed Vanellope's hand and was pulling her. "Ok, ok Taffyta I get it" she said while giggling.

They found the supplies that they needed and they went in line and waited for a few minutes. After waiting in line for minutes it was their turn to pay. After the cashier scanned the items and putted them in a bag, they paid $35 for the things they needed. Then they started to leave Wal-Mart.

They were outside of the mart waiting for a bus to come. "Well, it looks like we have what we need; now all that's left is making it to the beach" Taffyta said while smiling. "You're telling me baby" Vanellope said nicely to her girlfriend.

Then a bus came, they carried the bags with the supplies and went on the bus. As usual they paid a dollar each and went on the bus. "Next stop, Miami Beach" Vanellope said with excitement. "We are going to have a blast today baby, I know we will" Taffyta said with joy. Then the bus left Wal-Mart and they were on there way to the beach.

* * *

Carl sat in his chair and then he heard multiple knocks at the door. When Carl got to the door he saw that Rancis, Candlehead, along Jubileena and Crumbelina were at the door.

"Oh it's only you four, come in" Carl said nicely. The four of them came in and they sat in the living room.

"So how are you doing today sir" Candlehead said nicely. "Oh I'm doing ok, I'm just fine" Carl said nicely to Candlehead. "So what bring you kids here in the afternoon" Carl said nicely to all of them. "Oh we just wanted to keep you company for as long as we could today" Jubileena said nicely.

"Why thank you kids, I am feeling a bit great today, thanks for keeping me company" Carl said with a smile. "Can I get you kids anything to drink" Carl said with a smile.

"Sure, I will have something to drink" Rancis said nicely. "Same here" Candlehead said. "That goes double for me" Crumbelina said. "I will also have a drink to sir" Jubileena said with a smile. "Ok then, I will be right back" Carl said as he went to the kitchen to get the drinks for them.

Carl bought them each a can of Pepsi and smiled while giving the cans to them. "What's wrong sir" Candlehead said. "You could call me Carl" he said nicely to Candlehead. "Oh ok then" Candlehead said nicely. "It's just that when you kids are here, it reminds me that you are my kids" he said nicely.

"Well the point is, you kids are like family to me, even though you are friends with Vanellope and Taffyta" Carl pointed out to them all.

"Carl that's the nicest thing anyone had ever said to us" Jubileena said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I agree to what Jubileena said" Crumbelina said while agreeing to the comment Carl made. "Same here" Rancis said nicely with a smile on his face. "What Jubileena said" Candlehead said while smiling.

"Oh you kids, you could stay as long as you need to" Carl said nicely to all of them while they were drinking their soda. "Thank you" they all said to Carl at the same time.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta got off the bus and they made it to the beach. They had the bags with the supplies in their hands and they were carrying it to the nearest pavilion there was on the beach.

They settled the bags and their towels on the table in the pavilion. "Well it looks like we made it to the beach, what do you want to do first baby" Vanellope said with excitement. "Let's go swimming in the water" Taffyta said as she took her clothing off and was in her bathing suit, and then she ran.

"Come on Taffyta, wait for me" Vanellope said as she took her clothing off at a fast pace. She got her clothing off and was in her bathing suit and ran to where Taffyta was on the white sandy beach. Taffyta went in the water and Vanellope went in after her. "I'm coming baby" Vanellope said as she headed in the water with Taffyta.

They were in the ocean water and Vanellope went underwater. And then Taffyta was being lifted from the water. "Vanellope" she said while laughing. "What are you doing, we're not playing chicken fight" Taffyta said while still being carried by Vanellope. Then Vanellope dropped Taffyta in the water. "Waaaa…." Taffyta said as she went into the water, then she rose from the surface.

"Vanellope look behind you" Taffyta said as Vanellope looked back, then Taffyta went underwater. "Taffyta there is nothing behind me" Vanellope said then she was being lifted up by Taffyta. "Taffyta, what are you doing" Vanellope said while giggling. "I'm doing the same thing you did to me" Taffyta said while laughing, then she dropped Vanellope in the water. "Whoa" Vanellope said as she splashed into the water.

Vanellope rose to the surface and kissed Taffyta on the lips. "Whoa what was that for" Taffyta said while blushing. "Now we are even baby" Vanellope said while blushing.

They both kept swimming in the ocean water for a couple of hours. "Vanellope, I feeling hungry, how about we put some food on the grill baby" Taffyta said nicely. "Ok then, lets fire up the grill" Vanellope said as she got out of the water. Taffyta got out of the water too and followed Vanellope to the pavilion.

* * *

They got to the pavilion and Vanellope brought out the bag of charcoal and lined it under the grill, then she putted aluminum foil on the grill. "Shall we make a couple of hamburgers" Vanellope said while lighting a match and throwing it on the charcoal. "I think I would like some burgers" Taffyta said with a smile. "Ok then, burgers it is" Vanellope said while the charcoal caught on fire and Vanellope putted a couple of burgers on the grill.

After 10 minutes of flipping the burgers, Vanellope putted them on a plastic plate and Taffyta got the buns and the condiments.

"Well, the burgers are ready Taffyta" Vanellope said nicely. Taffyta place a burger on her bun and putted a little bit of ketchup, Vanellope did the same and they were both eating their burgers.

Ten minutes passed by and they were done eating their hamburgers. "Boy oh boy Vanellope, you sure can cook a mean burger" Taffyta said while giggling. "Oh it's just some cooking talent that I inherited from my mother" Vanellope said while blushing.

"So what do you want to do now" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. "How about I throw sand on you" Vanellope said as she threw sand at Taffyta. "Oh Vanellope, I'm so going to get you" Taffyta said as she grabbed sand and threw it at Vanellope. "Oh now you done it" Vanellope said while giggling and threw sand at Taffyta.

Taffyta started to laugh and was running away from Vanellope. "Hey come back here, I'm not through with you yet" Vanellope said as she was chasing Taffyta. "Vanellope, catch me if you can" Taffyta said while running and laughing at the same time.

"Taffyta slow down, I can't catch up if you are just running everywhere" Vanellope said while laughing.

"Got cha" Vanellope said as she pinned Taffyta to the ground, and Taffyta started to laugh even harder when she couldn't get out of Vanellope's grasp. "Ok, ok you won fair enough, now let me go" Taffyta said while laughing even harder.

"I'm not through with you yet Taffyta" Vanellope said while laughing and picking up some sand. "Oh no Vanellope, please don't throw that at me" Taffyta said while she was still laughing. "Why would I throw this sand at you, I love you" Vanellope said as she dropped the sand. Then Vanellope started kissing Taffyta while she was still pinned to the ground.

"Vanellope without you, I can never live" Taffyta said while blushing at the comment she just made. "And I can never live without you either, I love you" Vanellope said while blushing. "I love you too" Taffyta said as she returned the kiss. They were kissing for a few minutes and they went into the water to go swimming.

* * *

They were in the water and they were swimming.

"Oh Vanellope, I bet I can swim up to that dingy that's far away" Taffyta said with confidence. "Oh you're on my love" Vanellope said as she prepared. "On a count of three we swim, 1..2..3, go" Taffyta said as she and Vanellope were swimming fast.

They both were swimming at the same pace but faster and Taffyta was far behind from where Vanellope was. Vanellope quickened her pace while swimming and swam fast like a shark to get back in a tie with Taffyta.

Vanellope finally caught up to Taffyta and was swimming at the same pace as she was. Finally they made it to the dingy only in a tie and they both panted.

"Wow, I never done that much swimming in my life" Vanellope said while panting. Taffyta was smiling at Vanellope. "I never seen you swim that fast in my entire life either" Taffyta said while she was still panting. "Well I love to swim" Vanellope said nicely as she caught her breath.

"Shall we go swim back to the shoreline" Vanellope said with a smile. "Sure, let's go back, but let's not race this time" Taffyta said while giggling. "Ok then, we won't race then" Vanellope said while giggling.

They swam back to shore and were completely exhausted at the way they were swimming. They sat down on the sand of the beach and looked at each other. "Are you having a good time baby" Vanellope said to Taffyta while looking at her straight in the eyes. "Yes I'm having a good time baby" Taffyta said with a smile on her face.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way with the most beautiful girl in the world" Vanellope said while blushing. "Oh baby, you just made my heart melt" Taffyta said while her cheeks were severely red. "What's wrong Taffyta" Vanellope said while a bit worried.

"Nothing, it's just you made me so happy Vanellope, I love you" Taffyta said while she was still blushing. "I love you too" Vanellope said as she started to kiss Taffyta on her lips, then Taffyta responded to the kiss and kissed Vanellope back.

After that, they were playing around the beach and doing all sorts of activities for the hours that passed by.

* * *

It was 7:30pm and Vanellope and Taffyta saw that it was almost dark out. "Come on baby, let's pack everything up and go back to the motel" Taffyta said while putting on her clothing around her bathing suit, Vanellope did the same.

After 5 minutes they grabbed everything and left the Miami Beach to head to the bus stop. They got to the bus stop.

"Vanellope, this was the best day of my life, I'm glad I spent it with you" Taffyta said nicely to Vanellope. "I'm glad I spent this wonderful day with you too, and in spite that we ran away from home, I still think you are my number one girlfriend in the world" Vanellope said to Taffyta and then a tear dropped from her eye. "Oh Vanellope, I love you so much" Taffyta said while a tear dropped from her eye also then they started to kiss.

After waiting for 20 minutes, a bus came. Vanellope and Taffyta got on the bus and paid a dollar each and sat in the middle of the bus. Taffyta laid her head on Vanellope's shoulder and Vanellope started to touch Taffyta's hair softly.

Vanellope and Taffyta got off the bus after being on there for just an hour. They were outside of the motel and they watched the beautiful sunset with their eyes. "Wow, that is the most beautiful site that I'm ever seeing" Taffyta said with joy in her heart. "I agree with you baby, that is the most exciting sunset I'm seeing right now" Vanellope said while looking at the sun set above the horizon.

After seeing the sunset for 15 minutes, it was finally dark and they both went into the motel.

* * *

When they got into the motel, Vanellope grabbed her pajamas and went straight into the bathroom to shower, while Taffyta flicked on the TV on.

Vanellope got out of the shower, changed into her pajamas and started to brush her teeth. Vanellope got out of the bathroom and saw that Taffyta was watching TV.

"Hey baby, it's your turn to take a shower" Vanellope said nicely. "Ok then" Taffyta said as she grabbed her pajamas and headed towards the bathroom to shower. Then Vanellope laid on the bed and watched what Taffyta was watching on TV.

Taffyta got out of the shower, brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas and went out of the bathroom. Taffyta started to yawn. "Well Vanellope, time to hit the hay" Taffyta said while stretching her arms up in the air. "I'm with you my love" Vanellope said as she flicked the TV off and stretched her arms out.

They both got settled in the bed and covered themselves with the blanket. "Well Vanellope, this has been the greatest day ever, I'm glad I spent it with you babe" Taffyta said while smiling and looking at Vanellope straight in the eyes. "I'm glad that I had the greatest day with you too" Vanellope said while looking at Taffyta straight in the eyes also.

"I love you" Taffyta said while she started blushing. "I love you too Taffyta" Vanellope said as she pulled Taffyta and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Vanellope, sweet dreams" Taffyta said nicely. "Goodnight Taffyta, and sweet dreams to you too my love" Vanellope said as she turned off the lights of their motel room.

Then they both fell asleep after a fun day at the beach.

* * *

**(****Well that finishes Chapter 5, as always I hope you enjoyed it.)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Casino

**(Chapter 6 is finally finished, I hope you like this one, as I had so much fun making this Chapter, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was morning and both Vanellope and Taffyta woke up to the sound of the both of their alarm clocks ringing at 9:00am on their phones. They both got up and stretched.

"Good morning babe" Taffyta said with a yawn. "Good morning love" Vanellope said while wide awake.

They both got ready and were changed for what they were going to do today. "So Vanellope, what should we do today" Taffyta said with excitement. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's go to a casino" Vanellope said with a squeal. Then Taffyta was looking at her curiously.

"But babe, won't we get caught, we're not even 21 yet" Taffyta said while she putted her hand on her chest. "And we only have $736" Taffyta said while getting nervous.

"Babe don't worry about a thing, we will win good fortune today, I know we will" Vanellope said with excitement. "Ok baby if you insist, but if we lose all our money, we will have to play the guitar out on the streets for some money" Taffyta said with a little bit of a smile. "Oh we'll do that if we don't do well, alright my love" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta on the lips.

"Alright Taffyta, let's go have some fun" Vanellope said while grabbing the money that they have. "Ok Vanellope, I will be right their" Taffyta said as she got out of the bathroom from fixing her hair.

Then they both left their motel room. Taffyta locked the door, and Vanellope was just excited that she was actually going to a casino for the first time, even though she and Taffyta were both underage.

They got out of the motel and were outside waiting for the bus. "Vanellope, what casino games should we play when we get there" Taffyta said while thinking. "I don't know babe, we'll think of something" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. Then the bus started to come and they went on it.

They got on the bus, paid a dollar each and were sitting in the back of the bus. Vanellope was just shaking her legs all of a sudden. "What's wrong love" Taffyta said with a worried face.

"I'm just so hyped that we're actually going to a casino" Vanellope said while her heart was beating at a faster rate. "Well I'm kind of hoping we don't get caught" Taffyta said while shaking nervously. "Don't worry babe, we wont get caught" Vanellope said while smiling.

* * *

They were riding on the bus for at least an hour. Vanellope pulled the line to signal the bus to stop, and the bus stopped. Vanellope and Taffyta exited the bus and were looking at a giant sign that said Welcome to the Casino.

"Well Taffyta, looks like we're here" Vanellope said with a happy face. "I didn't even know this type of Casino was big enough like the one in California, compared to Las Vegas Casinos" Taffyta said with a giggle. "Darling, all casinos are big in size" Vanellope said with a giggle also. "Well let's get inside and let's try to act normal that way we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves" Taffyta said.

"Don't worry we will act normal, I hope" Vanellope said while holding Taffyta's hand and walking with her to the inside of the Casino.

They got into the Casino and saw that people were bustling in and out winning and losing major jackpots that they were betting on. "Looks like nobody is checking, let's find a game to play for money" Vanellope said while walking with Taffyta to find a game. "What game should we play first" Taffyta said out of curiosity. "Let's play Blackjack, but it's risky by the way" Vanellope said with a giggle.

"I played the game before but what do you mean by risky baby" Taffyta said with a worry on her face. "There's always a chance we might lose but the heck with it, let's play" Vanellope said as they both were walking to a blackjack table.

When they got to the blackjack table there was a man wearing a golden jacket and had a fancy hairdo, they both guessed that it was the dealer at the table.

"Hello ladies, welcome to the casino, how much money will you both be betting" the dealer said nicely. "We'll have $20 dollars in chips please" Vanellope said as she handed a twenty dollar bill to the dealer to exchange for chips. Both Vanellope and Taffyta had only $10 dollars in chips, although they were playing separate, they still were going to put their money together when their done playing. Taffyta place all her chips instantly, while Vanellope just putted $5 on the line.

"You seriously want to bet all your chips Taffyta" Vanellope said with a giggle. "That's right babe, I hope I win though, otherwise its $10 down the drain" Taffyta said while laughing a bit.

"Ok ladies you're all set" the dealer said nicely. Vanellope started out with one card which was an ace. While Taffyta started out with a jack.

"I will take a hit my good man" Vanellope said with excitement while the dealer gave her a card, it was a 9. "Oh dear, all I need is another ace or a joker and I win" Vanellope said with excitement.

"I'll hit" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. Then the dealer gave her a card that was an ace. Taffyta looked with excitement. "Am I dreaming, or did I just won for the first time" Taffyta said while getting all hyped. "That's right" the dealer said, for putting all your chips in, you won $20 dollars in chips" the dealer said as he was putting $20 in chips together and giving them to Taffyta. "Congratulations my love, you won for the very first time" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Bring it on baby, this is getting good by the minute" Taffyta said with confidence and laughter. "Oh you're on babe" Vanellope said while giggling.

Without further ado, Vanellope betted $5 in chips, while Taffyta betted $5 also. They both got a card. Vanellope had a 5, while Taffyta had a 10.

Vanellope signaled a hand for another card and she gotten a card that was number 10, Vanellope had 15. Taffyta waved her hand for a hit and she gotten a 9. "Looks like I got nineteen, all I need is a two and I win" Taffyta said with a smile on her face.

"It's not over yet baby" Vanellope said with confidence. Vanellope signaled a hand to the dealer and she got the number 6 card. "Looks like it's my day Taffyta, because I won" Vanellope said while laughing. The dealer gave her $5 dollars in chips, and Vanellope had $10 dollars in chips.

"Shall we keep on playing Vanellope" Taffyta said with a smile. "Oh you're on" Vanellope said while laughing with excitement.

* * *

Lawrence was at his home then he heard a knock on the door. Lucile and Carl were at the door and Lawrence smiled at them. "Oh come in" he said nicely. Lucile and Carl stepped into Lawrence's home.

"So how are you two doing today" Lawrence said with a friendly gesture. "Oh we're doing alright" Carl said with a smile on his face.

"May I offer you anything to drink while you two are visiting" Lawrence said nicely. "Sure, we'll have a drink" Lucile said nicely. "I'll be right back" Carl said as he went into the kitchen.

He got the drinks out for Lucile and Carl and they were both smiling. "Shall we go into the living room" Lawrence said nicely. "Sure" Carl said.

They all went into the living room and sat on the furniture that Lawrence had. "So how are you dealing with yourself today Lawrence" Carl said out of curiosity. "Oh I'm doing fine, I took a day off from working at the office with my clients today" Lawrence said while stretching his arms out.

"I guess it's good to have a day off once in a while, as for Carl, he's taken the day off from the office as well today" Lucile said to Lawrence nicely.

"Well all is good, I'm happy to just relax for the day, all the stress on defending my client on a case every other day was taking the stress out of me" Lawrence said as he sat down on his chair.

"I agree with you Lawrence, I took the day off for that very same reason, no doubt we all get stress when it comes to working every other day" Carl said with agreement. "You're telling me, my job as a cook for my restaurant is bad enough, I have to cook, tell my employers to do this and that all the time, and it's just hard to run a restaurant these days" Lucile said with a laugh.

"Well work is hard, but you got to make a living in life" Lawrence said nicely. Then Carl started to smile. "Well, where ever are daughters are, I'm sure they are making a living" Lawrence said with a happy face.

"I guess you are right buddy, they are probably having a fun time right now as we speak" Carl said while laughing a little bit. "Oh I'm sure they're ok" Lucile said while laughing a little bit with Carl. Then Lawrence started to laugh to. "I agree with you on that statement pal" Lawrence said while laughing along with Carl and Lucile.

After at least a couple of hours playing blackjack, Vanellope and Taffyta decided to cash out. They left the table while holding their chips in hand to go and cash their chips for money.

"Today is my day Taffyta, I gotten $350 dollars in chips for playing blackjack, I didn't even know I could play good, although I was losing quite a few times" Vanellope said while laughing. "Well I got $300 dollars in chips, I was almost close to catching up to you babe" Taffyta said while laughing along.

They cashed their chips and got bills.

* * *

"Well what do you want to do next baby" Taffyta said with excitement. "I say we try one of those slot machines they have over their, but we're going to need $3 in quarters" Vanellope said while Taffyta was smiling.

"Ok, all together we made $650 in the casino, so we add that to $736 and we got $1,386 baby, we have enough to do whatever in this casino" Taffyta said. "Well lets go get some quarters and play the slots, let's see how lucky we get today" Vanellope said with confidence.

They gotten $3 dollars in quarters and they both went to the slot machines. When they got to the slot machines, there were people winning and losing. Some were just jumping up and down as they won a lot of quarters. "Well, we're here, let's try the slots babe" Vanellope said as she got on one of the slot chairs. "I'll be sitting right next to you babe" Taffyta said while sitting down next to Vanellope.

This was a regular slot machine; the jack pot was 800 for the first quarter you put in. And when you put the second quarter in, you get the jackpot of 1,600 quarters.

Vanellope placed a quarter in the slot machine, and Taffyta did the same and put the quarter in her slot. They both crossed their fingers and Vanellope grabbed the lever on her slot and pulled it down, and Taffyta did the same.

Vanellope and Taffyta were looking at their slots moving fast and then Vanellope got 3 bars matched, as for Taffyta she gotten three 7s. "Looks like I won 40 quarters, I'm going to keep playing" Vanellope said with a smile. "And I won 80 quarters" Taffyta said as she placed another quarter in, and Vanellope had put another quarter in also. They both pulled down the levers at the same time and crossed their fingers.

Vanellope could believe her eyes; she landed on 3 ovals and won the jackpot of 800 quarters, while Taffyta got 3 bars that were in two and won 25 quarters. "Oh yeah, I'm feeling good" Vanellope said while jumping up and down. "I'm going to try again for the second credit, then let's see if I win an extra jackpot of 1,600 in quarters when I put another quarter in" Vanellope said with excitement. "Ok then, let me try this again and hopefully I will win this time" Taffyta said as she placed another quarter in the slot.

Vanellope and Taffyta pulled their levers at the same time, and they crossed their fingers again. Vanellope couldn't believe her eyes again, for the second jackpot she won 1,600 quarters, while Taffyta won a jackpot of 800 quarters. "Am I dreaming or did I just win big this time" Vanellope said while squealing. "Well at least I won the first jackpot" Taffyta said while squealing with Vanellope. Then they both pressed the button that said cash out on their slots, and their quarters came out from the slots.

Vanellope then placed all her quarters in a bucket that she had, and Taffyta did the same with her quarters and place them in her bucket.

"Shall we try the new improve golden slot machines they have near the regular slots" Taffyta said while smiling excitedly. "You bet" Vanellope said as they were walking to the golden slots.

They got to the golden slots and sat next to each other. "I hope we win another jackpot on this slot, otherwise we will be great if we win big today" Vanellope said while she placed a quarter in the slot, Taffyta did the same with her quarter. They both looked at each other and crossed their fingers and pulled the levers.

Vanellope got three 7s that were blue and won 80 quarters, while Taffyta got three 7s that were green and won 30 quarters. "Well that's a start at least" Vanellope said. "Yeah I guess it is" Taffyta said while looking at her girlfriend. Then they both placed the second quarter in and pulled down the levers at the same time. "Come on slot, don't let me down" Vanellope said as she crossed her fingers. "Don't let me down also" Taffyta said while she crossed her fingers also.

Then the slot stopped for Vanellope at three triple 7s, Vanellope had won the first jackpot of 4,000 quarters, while Taffyta got three red 7s and got 125 quarters. "I'm feeling good again" Vanellope said while jumping up and down again and squealing, Taffyta was squealing too. "Let's see if I make the jackpot again and win 8,000 quarters" Vanellope said while placing her third quarter in the slot, Taffyta did the same with her slot and placed a quarter in also. They pulled down their levers and Vanellope closed her eyes while Taffyta crossed her fingers.

Finally the slot machine stopped and Vanellope was excited again and saw it landed on three triple 7s and that she won the second jackpot with 8000 quarters, while Taffyta landed on three red 7s and won 250 quarters. They were both squealing loudly not minding the people around the slots. "I'm going to see if I could win again and get 15,000 quarters this time" Vanellope said with more excitement as she placed her quarter in the slot, Taffyta placed her quarter in the slot also. They pulled down their slot machine levers.

"I'm going to win, I'm going to win" Vanellope kept chanting. "Let me win, let me win" Taffyta was chanting too. Then it happened. Vanellope couldn't believe her own eyes again, she won the third jackpot with 15,000 quarters, while Taffyta won the jackpot of 4,000 quarters. "Am I still dreaming or is this machine broken" Vanellope said while laughing. "Oh my word, look at all the quarters we've won at the slots today" Taffyta said while she was holding both hands with Vanellope as they were both jumping up and down. Then they pressed the buttons that said cash out, and all their quarters came out from their slots.

Vanellope placed all her quarters in her bucket, while Taffyta place her quarters in her bucket also. "Oh my, this bucket is heavy" Taffyta said while carrying her bucket full of quarters. "You're telling me baby" Vanellope said while lifting her heavy bucket of quarters also.

They went to cash in their quarters for cash.

* * *

They got there quarters turned into cash.

"Vanellope, I counted the money and it looks like we have a total of $10,093 on us" Taffyta said as she jumped up and down.

"Let's try the Big Six Wheel Game" Vanellope said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Ok Vanellope hold your horses, I'm coming with you" Taffyta said while she was giggling and being dragged by Vanellope.

They got to the Big Six Wheel Game and saw a man sitting at a table with the same golden suit but a different person, but was the dealer. "Well hello ladies, come to play the big wheel" the dealer said nicely. "Oh indeed we have come to play" Vanellope said nicely. "Well then let's begin, how much money you want in chips" the dealer said nicely to both of them.

"I would like $20 in chips" Vanellope said as she handed a twenty dollar bill to the dealer. "I would also like $20 in chips" Taffyta said with a smile on her face as she also handed a twenty dollar bill to get chips. The dealer gave them their chips.

"Ok ladies, you could place your bets on the table" the dealer said. Vanellope placed a $1 chip on the 40 to 1 Joker, while Taffyta place a $1 chip on a 40 to 1 also. The dealer spun the wheel. The arrow finally landed on a 2 dollar bill and both Vanellope and Taffyta lost that round.

"I'm going to keep trying" Vanellope said as she place another $1 chip on the 40 to 1 joker. "Same here babe" Taffyta said as she did the same bet and placed a $1 chip on the 40 to 1 joker. The dealer spun the wheel. Vanellope and Taffyta kept looking at the wheel spinning at a faster rate then it landed on the 40 to 1 joker. "Well ladies, you just won $40 in chips, the dealer said as he was giving $40 in chips to Vanellope and Taffyta.

"I'm going to try again" Vanellope said. "I agree on that statement my love" Taffyta said to Vanellope.

They place $25 dollars in chips on the 40 to 1 joker, then the dealer spun the wheel. The wheel kept on spinning while Vanellope and Taffyta were just looking to see if it would land on the word joker. Then the wheel stopped and Vanellope and Taffyta looked at each other and jumped up and down.

"I wonder how much we won this time" Vanellope said with excitement. "I hope we won big" Taffyta said with excitement also.

"You girls each won $1,000 for betting $25 dollars on the 40 and 1 joker" the dealer said to them nicely. "Both Vanellope and Taffyta were squealing at each other. "I have got to try this again" Taffyta said while jumping up and down in extreme excitement.

And just then, both Vanellope and Taffyta place their bets of $100 in chips on 40 and 1 and the dealer spun the wheel.

Vanellope and Taffyta closed their eyes while the wheel was spinning. The wheel stopped and the dealer was surprised. "Ladies, I'm surprised with the each of you, you won $4000 in chips, bravo" the dealer said while clapping a bit.

Vanellope and Taffyta were just hugging and jumping with happiness. "Wow, we sure must be winning every time" Taffyta said while laughing. "I guess you are right, shall we try this many times in a row" Vanellope said while laughing with Taffyta. "Sure thing, we're at the top of our league" Taffyta said while still laughing.

* * *

After at least many hours of placing bets in the casino winning and losing money at the Big Six Wheel, it was 6:00pm. Vanellope and Taffyta placed their last bets for the wheel.

"Well this is it, I'm placing my last bet of $150 dollars on the 40 and 1 joker" Vanellope said as she place $150 in chips. "Same here" as Taffyta placed $150 in chips on 40 and 1. Then the dealer spun the wheel.

They both watched and the wheel began to stop. Then the wheel landed on 40 and 1. "Congratulations ladies, you won $6000 each" the dealer said as he gave them $6000 in chips. Vanellope and Taffyta left the Big Six Wheel and went to cash their chips for cash.

Vanellope and Taffyta cashed in their chips and got a total of $32,173 in bills. "Well my love today was a great day" Vanellope said as she was putting the money in her pocket. "I hope your pockets can hold that much money" Taffyta said while laughing. "Oh don't worry, it fits in the pockets" Vanellope said while laughing.

They left the casino and where waiting for the bus to come at the bus stop.

"Hey Taffyta, what do you say when we get back to the motel, and lets get dressed and go out for a steak dinner tonight" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. "That's a good idea my love, girls night out" Taffyta said with glee. Then they both started kissing each other.

After a few minutes the bus came, and they boarded it, paid the usual fee, and sat in the back of the bus.

"I can't wait to go to dinner tonight my love" Vanellope said with joy. "I can't wait either" Taffyta said with joy.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 6, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Girls Night Out

**(Chapter 7 is in, all I can say is, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta got back from their long day at the Casino and got off the bus.

"Well, I had so much fun today, and the best part is we're going to dinner" Vanellope said with joy. "I'm glad that you and I had a great time today, I will never forget it, now lets go up to our motel room and get ready for tonight" Taffyta said while holding Vanellope's hand and walking to the motel.

They got up to their motel room and started to look for one of their dresses that was in their luggage.

After at least 5 minutes, they found the perfect dresses to wear for tonight. "Now that I found my dress, I need to take a shower" Taffyta said while grabbing her towel and going into the bathroom. "Oh I will wait for you my love" Vanellope said while she lied down on the bed.

Taffyta got out of the shower and was dressed to perfection; she brushed her hair and opened the bathroom door. When Taffyta got Vanellope's attention, Vanellope turned her head and saw that Taffyta was in a completely pink dress with stripes all around. "Well babe, how to I look" Taffyta said while blushing and giggling a bit.

"You look amazing babe, amazing" Vanellope said as she blushed and couldn't get her eyes off of what Taffyta was wearing. "Uh babe, you alright" Taffyta said as she giggled and snapped Vanellope back to reality. "Oh uh sorry babe, I couldn't help myself, you just look so pretty in that dress" Vanellope said while blushing. "It's alright baby" Taffyta said as she kissed Vanellope on the lips.

"Well I better take a shower and get dressed, I will be right out" Vanellope said as she went into the bathroom. "Ok baby, I will be waiting for you" Taffyta said as she sat down on the bed.

It's been at least 5 minutes and Vanellope got out of the shower, got dressed, and brushed her hair, then she went out of the bathroom. "Well Taffyta, how do I look" Vanellope said while blushing and giggling a bit. "Oh Vanellope, you look beautiful, it's like I'm seeing a rose" Taffyta started to blush. Then Vanellope started to blush too. "Vanellope I got to say this to you, and I think you will love it" Taffyta said while getting nervous a bit.

"Ok Taffyta, I'm all ears baby" Vanellope said while smiling. "Ok I'm going to say it to you" Taffyta said while she was still nervous. "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you" Taffyta said as her heart began beating faster. Vanellope just looked at Taffyta and her heart melted. "Oh you, I love you" Vanellope said while running to Taffyta and kissing her on the lips. "I love you too" Taffyta said as she returned the kiss.

It was nightfall and they were leaving their motel room grabbing $500 dollars for dinner.

"Vanellope, maybe we should call a limo to take us to dinner, I don't think it's that expensive in Miami" Taffyta said with a smile. "Great idea my love" Vanellope said as she called the limo company that works in Miami.

After talking on the phone for at least 2 minutes, the limo was going to be coming for them in 5 minutes.

"Well we better get down their, the limo will be here before we know it" Vanellope said while opening the door. "I'm coming Vanellope" Taffyta said as she was walking towards the door. Vanellope locked the door of their motel room and they both went outside to wait for the limo.

* * *

The limo came and Vanellope and Taffyta went in it. "Where do you too want to go this fine night" the limo driver said nicely. "We would love to go to that fancy restaurant near Miami Beach" Vanellope said with joy. "You got it" the limo driver said as he started the engine and drove away from the motel.

Vanellope and Taffyta were in the limo and they saw the skyscrapers showing off their lights into the night of Miami, and they saw many people just walking along the streets enjoying themselves.

"Wow, I didn't know people hang out a lot around here, especially at night" Taffyta said with joy. "I know Taffyta, and tonight is going to be very special" Vanellope said as she placed her hand on Taffyta's hand. "Well, we are going to have the greatest time tonight" Taffyta said as she smiled at Vanellope.

They got to the fancy restaurant and the limo driver opened the door for them. "Thank you sir" Vanellope said with a smile. "Thank you also sir" Taffyta said with a smile also. "You're welcome; I will be waiting for you two when you get out" the limo driver said as he went back into the limo. Vanellope and Taffyta started to walk to the fancy restaurant.

* * *

When they got inside, the restaurant had fancy chandeliers hanging from each table, and fancy table cloths covering the whole table, and they were even playing orchestra music.

A man was standing in front of them. "I shall show you to your tables" he said in a French accent. Vanellope and Taffyta followed the man and they were at a table for two. Then the man left and a waiter showed up. "May I get you anything to drink ladies" the waiter said nicely in his French accent.

"Yes, we will have some champagne please" Taffyta said nicely to the waiter. "Coming right up" the waiter said.

"Are we seriously going to drink that stuff, I mean we are underage Taffyta" Vanellope said while giggling. "Sure we are, I think you will like it" Taffyta said with a giggle.

The waiter got the champagne and poured it halfway in the fancy cups that Vanellope and Taffyta had. "Now then, what would you like to order this fine night" the waiter said nicely.

"I will have a salad, a prime roast steak, and some smoked salmon" Taffyta said nicely to the waiter. "As for me I will have a salad, prime roast steak, and fettuccine alfredo please" Vanellope said nicely to the waiter.

"Your dinners will be ready in 30 minutes" the waiter said nicely as he went to the kitchen.

Taffyta was the first to try the champagne. "Wow, this stuff is exquisite" Taffyta said while talking like a fancy person. Then Vanellope tried the champagne. "Wow this stuff is, what's the word, oh a montage" Vanellope said in a fancy accent.

"You know Taffyta, I am actually having a wonderful time with you tonight" Vanellope said while blushing. "I know baby, this is a night I shall never forget" Taffyta said with a smile. "I shall never forget this day too" Vanellope said while blushing.

Vanellope poured some champagne in her glass, then she passed the bottle to Taffyta and she poured some in her cup also. "I hope we don't get drunk over this stuff, otherwise I will not feel good when I wake up in the mourning" Vanellope said while laughing a bit.

"Oh you think that's funny, I actually hope that we don't get drunk over this stuff when we leave here tonight" Taffyta said while laughing. "You know how bad it will be if we do" Vanellope said while laughing. "How bad" Taffyta said while laughing. "I don't really know, but let's be safe while we're at it" Vanellope said while laughing. Taffyta started to laugh along to, not minding the people that were talking to one another in the restaurant.

They were talking for 30 minutes and their food was ready and it came out to them and it was with a silver pan cover. "Your dinner is a served, bon appetite" the waiter said as he was uncovering Vanellope and Taffyta's food, then the waiter left.

"Wow this food is cooked to perfection, especially the steak" Vanellope said with a smile. "It's a fancy restaurant darling, what did you expect" Taffyta said while giggling a bit. Then they started to eat their food in a fancy manner.

After they both got done eating their food, they were surprised that the food tasted so good with its recipe and spices. "Oh dear, that was the best fancy food I had in my life, I fancy that" Vanellope said as she mimicked with a French accent. "I am surprised that this food was absolutely splendid" Taffyta said in a French accent also.

"I think I could go for a fancy dessert, what about you love" Taffyta said to Vanellope nicely. "I think I would like that" Vanellope said with a smile. "Waiter" Taffyta said to the waiter nearby. "Yes ma'am, what do you need" the waiter said nicely.

"We would like some dessert please" Taffyta said nicely to the waiter. "What would that be ma'am" the waiter said nicely.

"I will have the cream puffs with dark chocolate sauce please" Vanellope said nicely to the waiter. "I will also have an apricot-and-blueberry tart please" Taffyta said nicely to the waiter. "Coming right up ma'am" the waiter said as he went to the kitchen.

"I wonder how will the desserts taste like" Vanellope said while wondering. "I don't know babe, but the desserts that they make here, I'm sure they will make them to perfection" Taffyta said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I hope the dessert is good" Vanellope said while laughing a little bit. "I hope so too" Taffyta said while laughing a bit.

The desserts came out within 10 minutes and Vanellope saw that the waiter was pushing a cart full of desserts and pastries. "Here are your desserts" the waiter said as he was giving the desserts to Vanellope and Taffyta. "Thank you sir" Taffyta said nicely. "Yes thank you" Vanellope said nicely as well. "You're welcome he said in his French accent.

Vanellope took the first bite of her dessert and she was smiling. Taffyta taken a bite out of her dessert and she was smiling also.

"This is the best dessert I ever had in my life" Vanellope said with joy. "You're telling me baby, I admire the way they cooked this perfectly in the oven. "I agree with you on that comment" Vanellope said as she was taking another bite out of her dessert.

They finished their desserts within 10 minutes and Taffyta called the waiter. The waiter came up to them. "Do you have the bill" Taffyta said nicely. "Yes ma'am I do" the waiter said as he handed the bill to Taffyta. She opened the pad covering the receipt and was stunned about the price.

"Wow talk about expensive" Taffyta said as she handed the bill to Vanellope. "Wow, the bill says we owe $250, well let's pay the bill then" Vanellope said as she got up from her chair, and Taffyta got up from her chair also.

They paid the bill and left the restaurant.

* * *

They were outside of the restaurant and the limo was waiting for them. They both knocked the window door and the limo driver came out and opened the door for them. Vanellope and Taffyta got in the limo.

"Where will I be taking you tonight then" the limo driver said nicely. "You could take us back to the motel please" Taffyta said nicely. "You got it" the limo driver said as he started the engine and drove away from the restaurant.

"Today was a great day and a great night" Taffyta said while blushing. "I know it was, and I'm glad I spent it with you baby, I love you" Vanellope said while blushing. "I love you too" Taffyta said as she was kissing Vanellope on the lips.

The limo driver got them to the motel and the driver got out of the limo and opened the door for them. "Thank you sir, oh and here's $100 for the limo drive" Taffyta said nicely. "Thank you, and have a nice night" the limo driver said nicely as he went in the limo.

"Thanks you sir" Taffyta said to the limo driver. "Thank you also" Vanellope said nicely. Then the limo drove away from the motel.

"Well Vanellope, we better get inside are motel room" Taffyta said nicely. "Ok then, I'm following you baby" Vanellope said as she was walking into the motel with Taffyta.

* * *

They got into their motel room.

"What do you say we get ready for bed" Taffyta said while yawning. "Ok Taffyta, I'm feeling kind of tired myself, after the fun we had today" Vanellope said nicely.

They both got their pajama's on and both brushed their teeth at the same time. "Well baby, let's get into bed because I am t-i-r-e-d" Vanellope said while laughing a bit. "Well lets get to bed, I am tired too" Taffyta said while laughing along with Vanellope.

They both got into bed and covered themselves with the blanket. "Well Vanellope, this has been the greatest day ever" Taffyta said while blushing. "It was the greatest day of my life also" Vanellope said while blushing too.

"I am happy that your always with we Taffyta, I love you" Vanellope said while looking at Taffyta. "I love you too babe" Taffyta said while blushing. Then they pulled each other into a passionate kiss.

After kissing for a few minutes, they both yawned. "Well Vanellope, goodnight, I love you" Taffyta said while smiling. "I love you too, and goodnight, you will always be my only love" Vanellope said while blushing. "Oh Vanellope, you will always be my only love too" Taffyta said as she yawned and gave Vanellope a quick kiss on the lips.

Vanellope then turned off the lights. And both Vanellope and Taffyta quickly fell asleep after a long day they had of having so much fun.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it.)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Amusement Park

**(Chapter 8 is here, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing at 9:30am in the mourning. "Wow, what a beautiful morning" Vanellope said as she looked out the window. Taffyta woke up. "Huh, oh it's you babe, good morning" Taffyta said as she got out of the blanket and got up and kissed Vanellope on the lips. "Good morning babe" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Vanellope, what are we going to do this time today" Taffyta said while stretching her arms. "Maybe we should go to an amusement park or something" Vanellope said while going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. Then Taffyta started thinking what amusement park to go to.

Then Taffyta knew what amusement park they should go to. "Vanellope I got an idea which amusement park we should go too" Taffyta said as she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

After Taffyta got done brushing her teeth, Vanellope was waiting for Taffyta to tell her which amusement park they should go too.

"Ok Taffyta, you could tell me which amusement park we're going to" Vanellope said with a smile. "Vanellope, I don't know the name but, it's all the way in Orlando" Taffyta said while smiling. "Taffyta, I don't think there are buses that go to Orlando" Vanellope said.

"We're not going to catch a bus this time, we're going to rent a car this time" Taffyta said with a smile. "If we rent a car, let's just hope we don't total it" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Why not take turns driving the car, we both have driver's license" Taffyta said with a giggle.

"Ok Taffyta, you win baby, we'll rent a car, and it beats taking the bus every other day" Vanellope said with a smile. "Your telling me babe, now let's get ready, we have another day of fun today" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. "Ok then, lets get ready" Vanellope said with a smile.

They got ready within the hour, and they were both dressed in casual clothing, they brushed their hair, grabbed some money and they were out of their motel room.

* * *

They were outside of the motel while Taffyta kept searching the internet on her phone for places to rent a car. Then Taffyta found what they were looking for.

"Vanellope, a car shop is located just a few blocks from where we are, so let's get going" Taffyta said. "Ok babe, let's go" Vanellope said while holding Taffyta's hand and walking to the car shop.

They got to the car shop while walking for 10 minutes and they saw all the cars that were lined up together. "Wow, they have a lot of cars here" Vanellope said with fascination. "You're telling me" Taffyta said as she looked at all the cars.

They went inside the shop. When they got inside there was a lady at a desk answering phone calls. They both went up to the lady and the lady gave them a smile.

"Hello, and what can I do for you today" the lady said nicely. "Uh yes, we would like to rent one of your cars for just a day" Taffyta said nicely. "Well here's a book of cars that we have available to rent" the lady nicely as she handed the book to Taffyta.

Vanellope and Taffyta looked at the book and they finally saw one car that was good enough for them to drive. "I want to drive the Toyota Avalon" Taffyta said with a smile. "Ok then, what ever you say babe" Vanellope said while she agreed with the car choice.

"We would like to rent the Toyota Avalon for one day" Taffyta said nicely. "Ok then" the lady said. "That'll be $300" the lady said nicely as Taffyta gave her the money. Then the lady gave her the keys. "Make sure you return the car by midnight, and enjoy your day" the lady said nicely. "We will" Taffyta said nicely. "Thank you" Vanellope said to the lady nicely. Then they were outside looking for the car they rented.

After searching car by car, they found the right one. "Well, looks like this is our car for the day" Vanellope said. "It looks shiny" Taffyta said as she was admiring her reflection from the car. Taffyta opened the door to the driver's seat, and Vanellope got in the front seat. Then Taffyta started the engine.

"Ah you hear the sound of that purr" Taffyta said while giggling. "Oh I hear it alright" Vanellope said while giggling. Then Taffyta place a hand on the gear and pulled it to go on the letter D for drive. "Well, let's get going" Taffyta said as she headed out of the car rental place and on the road. "Let's just hope you don't crash the car" Vanellope said while laughing. "Oh don't worry baby, I won't" Taffyta said while laughing.

They got off the road and into traffic on I-95 to the north, and Taffyta drove at least 60mph on the highway. "Taffyta again, I hope you don't crash the car" Vanellope said while laughing even harder at the joke she said. "Oh come on baby, I'm not going to crash the car" Taffyta said while laughing. "Ok, because you my girlfriend, I believe you" Vanellope said while laughing. "Oh you" Taffyta said while laughing.

* * *

It was a 3 hour and 16 minute drive to get to Orlando, and Taffyta has been driving for at least 2 hours now. "Hey babe, are we there yet" Vanellope said while waking up. "We are at least an hour and 16 minutes away from Orlando babe, hey do you want to drive" Taffyta said with a smile.

"Sure, I would like to drive" Vanellope said with a smile. "Ok just let me stop on the white line, that way I'm not into traffic" Taffyta said as she drove the car into the solid white line.

Taffyta got out of the driver's seat, while Vanellope got out of the front seat. Vanellope sat in the driver's seat, while Taffyta sat in the front seat. Vanellope started the engine. "Well looks like I'm driving babe" Vanellope said while laughing a bit. "Let's just hope you don't crash the car" Taffyta said while laughing. "Now you're just saying what I said" Vanellope said while laughing.

Vanellope drove the car into traffic. As Vanellope was driving, she went at least 80mph. "Uh babe, can you slow down a little bit" Taffyta said while laughing. "Oh ok" Vanellope said as she slowed the car back to 60mph.

"Sorry babe, it's just I haven't been driving in a while" Vanellope said while smiling. "Don't worry, we'll get there in time" Taffyta said while laughing.

* * *

They got into Orlando after the long drive. "Well, looks like we're in Orlando babe" Vanellope said while getting out of traffic and turning onto the exit. "Well at least we got here, now to look for that amusement park" Taffyta said while signing with relief that they made it.

Vanellope drove for 20 minutes and found the amusement park. "Taffyta, I found it" Vanellope said as she turned into the parking lot.

Vanellope parked the car and they both got out of the car.

"Well, it looks like we made it, let's have some fun while we can" Vanellope said with excitement. "Oh I'm betting we are going to have fun babe" Taffyta said with excitement also.

They both made it to the entrance were they were selling the tickets to get in the park. Vanellope and Taffyta bought two tickets for $60, and went into the amusement park.

"So what ride do you want to go on babe" Taffyta said while walking with Vanellope. "I say we go on the scrambler" Vanellope said with excitement. "That sounds like fun, let's go on" Taffyta said while pulling her girlfriends hand and running. "Taffyta" Vanellope said while laughing and being pulled and ran at the same time.

They got to the scrambler and there was a line of at least twenty people. "Well it looks like we have to wait babe" Taffyta said while holding Vanellope's hand. "I could wait" Vanellope said not minding the line of people.

After waiting in line for at least 5 minutes, they went on the scrambler along with ten more other people that were waiting in line also.

They sat together while the attendant closed their restraints, and everyone else's restraints for the ride too. The attendant touch a microphone and touched it a bit to see if it was working.

"Ok ladies and gentleman, please make sure your feet and arms are inside the ride unit at all times, and please, enjoy the ride" the attendant said while pressing a green button and starting the ride.

Vanellope and Taffyta saw that they were going up at least 50 feet from the ground. "Whoa, I hope I don't fall off while we're spinning" Vanellope said while holding onto the bar. "Same here" Taffyta said while laughing and holding onto the bar also.

The ride was spinning around in a circle and Vanellope and Taffyta were screaming with joy and laughter, along with the other people on the ride that were screaming with joy and laughter also.

"Whoa, this is a great ride" Vanellope said while laughing. "You're telling me, this ride is fantastic" Taffyta said as she was laughing along with Vanellope.

The ride kept on spinning for a few more minutes until it came to a full stop. After the ride stopped, the attendant loosened Vanellope and Taffyta's restrains, along with the other people that were on the ride also. "Thank you and enjoy your stay" the attendant said while opening the small metal door for other people to come on the ride.

"That was a great ride" Vanellope said with a smile. "Yes it was, now what ride should we go on next" Taffyta said with excitement. "Let's go on the yo-yo" Vanellope said with even more excitement. "That's a higher ride, but I'll try it" Taffyta said with excitement.

They got to the yo-yo and the line wasn't that long. They went into the yo-yo and saw that there were double seats and single seats for the riders. "Let's sit with each other again" Taffyta said with a smile. "Ok babe" Vanellope said while smiling also.

They sat on the double ride and pulled down the bar that they needed to hold onto while in the air. And the attendant check every seat, including Vanellope and Taffyta's seat and went back to the controls. The attendant didn't say anything and pressed the button to start the ride. Then the seats started to go high up in the air at 100 feet.

"Whoa, I could see the whole amusement park from here" Vanellope said as she was looking down. Taffyta started to get a little scared of being up so high in the air, and then she let out a scream. "Babe, it's ok, you will be fine" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta to calm her down, then she started to calm down.

The ride was spinning so fast that Vanellope thought the ride was going to fall apart. Vanellope kept on screaming with joy while Taffyta was just looking at Vanellope, and not looking down.

The ride started to come to an end while it lowered down to the ground slowly. Finally the ride was on the ground and Vanellope and Taffyta got off the ride.

"That was an amazing ride" Vanellope said while laughing. Taffyta was completely shocked at how high they were when on the ride. "I never want to go back on that ride again" Taffyta said as she held a hand to feel her heart beating fast. "Oh don't worry babe" Vanellope said as she was holding Taffyta's hand.

Then they were trying other rides that were in the amusement park.

* * *

After many hours that passed, Vanellope and Taffyta were at the food court eating their food.

"So Vanellope, what time is it" Taffyta said with curiosity. "Whoa, its 6:40pm" we must have been having so much fun that we lost track of time" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Well we're having fun at least" Taffyta said with a smile.

They finished their food and went to tryout some more rides that were in the amusement park.

"Let's try the enterprise" Vanellope said with joy. "What's the enterprise" Taffyta said while curious to what ride Vanellope was talking about. "It's the ride that is a UFO, you lay down on a pad and the ride is with gravity all of a sudden" Vanellope said with excitement. "That ride sounds like fun, let's try it" Taffyta said with a smile on her face.

They got to the enterprise and there was a huge line of people. "Well I might as well wait" Vanellope said as she was getting in line. "Same here" Taffyta said as she was getting in line also.

They waited in line for about 30 minutes and it was finally their turn to enter, along with other people who were waiting.

When Vanellope and Taffyta got inside, there were pads that had no restrains, or anything, just pads. Vanellope and Taffyta laid on the pads, along with other people that were in the ride.

"Alright people, let's get the gravity going" the attendant said while pressing a button to close the door, and the ride was starting to spin.

"Whoa what's going on, I can't move my arms and legs" Taffyta said while laughing. "I told you babe" Vanellope said while laughing to what Taffyta said. The ride kept on spinning fast and Vanellope and Taffyta kept on laughing and screaming with joy.

"Spin that merry go round and round" Vanellope sang while laughing hard. "What you said" Taffyta said while laughing.

After that, the ride came to a stop. The attendant opened the door and Vanellope and Taffyta got off the ride dizzy. "Whoa, that ride made me so dizzy" Taffyta said while laughing. "Same here babe" Vanellope said while feeling her head.

"Let's go on the tilt-a-whirl" Vanellope said while smiling. "Ok" Taffyta said as she was holding Vanellope's hand.

They got to the tilt-a-whirl and saw that there was less of a line. "Come on, let's hurry up before it starts" Taffyta said while running to the ride. "Wait for me" Vanellope said while running to the ride with Taffyta.

They both got settled in the seat and pulled down the lever that they needed to hold onto. "There are no seat belts so we have to hold on tight to the lever baby" Vanellope said with a smile. "Oh I'll be holding on alright" Taffyta said with a giggle. Then the ride started.

The ride started going all around and spinning to. Vanellope and Taffyta were spinning and holding onto the rail.

"This ride is great" Vanellope said while laughing. "I like this ride" Taffyta said while laughing and holding on tightly. "It feels like we're going to keep spinning forever" Vanellope said while laughing. "Let's hope it doesn't spin forever" Taffyta said while laughing with Vanellope.

After being on the tilt-a-whirl for at least 3 minutes, the ride stopped. Vanellope and Taffyta got off the ride.

"That wasn't that bad of a ride" Vanellope said as she felt her head. "You're telling me" Taffyta said in agreement to what Vanellope said.

They were walking around the amusement park trying to find another ride to go on.

"What time is it babe" Taffyta said nicely. Vanellope looked at her phone. "Oh my, its 8:30pm, what ride do you want to go on for the last" Vanellope said to Taffyta nicely.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel" Taffyta said while blushing. "Oh, ok" Vanellope said in a stuttering voice and was blushing also. They started walking to the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

They got to the Ferris Wheel and there was only a few people waiting in line. Vanellope and Taffyta sat together on an empty seat and they just looked forward to the amazing sunset in their eyes. Then the ride started to go up slowly.

When they were high up in the ferris wheel, they looked at the great view of the amusement park with their eyes, and looked at the beautiful sunset. Then they looked at each other.

"You know, this has been another great day in my life Taffyta, I'm glad I spent it with you again" Vanellope said while blushing. "And I'm glad I spent it with you also" Taffyta said while blushing. "I don't know if I said this to you before but you're the most beautiful girl I ever been with" Vanellope said while her heart was beating fast and she was blushing. "Oh baby, your the most beautiful girl I ever been with also" Taffyta said as she was blushing.

Vanellope gently grabbed Taffyta's head and leaned in and kissed Taffyta. "I love you so much" Vanellope said while kissing Taffyta. "I love you so much too baby" Taffyta said as she started kissing Vanellope passionately.

After a while the Ferris Wheel landed. Vanellope and Taffyta got off the Ferris Wheel and started to make their way to the car.

They got to the car and Vanellope unlocked the doors. Taffyta sat in the front seat while Vanellope sat in the driver's seat. Vanellope started the engine and they left the amusement park.

Vanellope turned the car on to I-95 to the south to get back to Miami. "Well Taffyta, this is going to be another 3 hour and 16 minute drive" Vanellope said to her girlfriend nicely. "Ok" Taffyta said while she fell asleep.

* * *

They got back to Miami at 11:40pm after a long drive. "Taffyta, wake up" Vanellope said nicely. Then Taffyta woke up smiling. Vanellope drove the car into the line of cars at the car shop and ran inside to return the keys while Taffyta was waiting outside for Vanellope.

Vanellope came out of the car shop while Taffyta was standing near a car. Vanellope walked over to Taffyta. "Come on Taffyta, let's go back to the motel" she said nicely. Then all of a sudden, Vanellope was carrying Taffyta bridal style, then Taffyta started blushing.

"Vanellope, what are you doing" Taffyta said while giggling. "What do you think I'm doing, I'm carrying you back to the motel" Vanellope said while blushing and giggling. "Are you sure you want to carry me babe" Taffyta said while still blushing. "I'm sure baby" Vanellope said while she was still carrying Taffyta. Taffyta wrapped her arms around Vanellope's neck while being carried.

* * *

They got to the motel and Vanellope kept trying to get the door open. "I got that for you baby" Taffyta said as she leaned her hands to open the motel doors.

Vanellope unlocked the door of their motel room while she was still carrying Taffyta. When they got in their motel room, Vanellope gently placed Taffyta on the bed. Vanellope started to yawn.

"I think I'm going to go to bed love, what about you" Vanellope said while getting her pajamas. "I'm going to bed also babe" Taffyta said as she got up from the bed and grabbed her pajamas too.

They both got changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth together. After they got done brushing their teeth, they went straight to bed covering themselves with the blanket.

"Vanellope, every other day is a good day for me, I'm glad I spent it with you my love, I love you" Taffyta said while blushing. "I'm glad I spent a good day with you also my love, I love you too" Vanellope said as she leaned to Taffyta and gave her a kiss on her lips.

They stopped kissing and they yawned. "Well baby, goodnight" Taffyta said while yawning. "Goodnight also my love" Vanellope said as she yawned and turned off the lights.

Vanellope and Taffyta fell asleep after another great day of spending time with one another.

* * *

**(Well that finishes Chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it.)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Luxury Plane

**(Chapter 9 is established, as always I hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

The next morning, Vanellope and Taffyta woke up to the sound of both of their alarm clocks ringing at 9:30am in the morning. They both yawned when they woke up.

"Good morning baby" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. "Good morning also baby" Vanellope said with a smile on her face.

They both went into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

After they both got done brushing their teeth, they decided to get ready to do something fun.

After they got dressed and ready for today's plans, Vanellope was thinking of something else to do today, besides all the other activities they done in the past few days that went by fast.

"Hey babe" Taffyta said while looking at Vanellope with a smile. "What should we do this time today" Taffyta said nicely. "I got an idea" Vanellope said while thinking for a few seconds. "Let's reserve a small airplane to take us all around Florida" Vanellope said with a smile. Then Taffyta started to get excited.

"You mean it babe, are we actually going to reserve a plane to take us in the sky" Taffyta said with excitement. "You bet we are, oh and it's not going to be a big plane, it's going to be a small plane" Vanellope said with a smile. "Oh let's reserve the plane that has first class delicacies" Taffyta said in excitement.

"I bet to reserve a plane like that, we probably need to pay like $800 dollars for the whole day, remember other than some states, Florida is the cheapest" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Well babe, I agree with you on going on a plane to take us around Florida for a day" Taffyta said with more excitement.

"Maybe the pilot will let us take the wheel of the plane" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Oh babe, you being behind the wheel, I don't know" Taffyta said while laughing. "Ok babe, let's just get a move on and have fun today" Vanellope said while giving Taffyta a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok love, like always we are going to have a fun time today" Taffyta said while getting some of the money.

"Well babe, we're all set, let's go have some fun today" Vanellope said while opening the door of their motel room. "Coming babe" Taffyta said as she ran to the doorway and Vanellope locked the door of their motel room.

They were outside of their motel room and Vanellope and Taffyta decided to take a bus to the Miami airport. They got on the bus, paid the usual fee, and sat in the back.

"Oh Vanellope, I wonder if we reserve the first class version of the plane, what will it have in it" Taffyta said while rubbing her two hands excitedly. "Oh I don't know babe, let's just get there and find out for ourselves" Vanellope said while getting excited with Taffyta.

"Well I just hope it's a good plane" Taffyta said while smiling. "Same here babe" Vanellope said while smiling also.

* * *

They got to the Miami airport, and as always the airport was busy with scheduling flights for people to go from state to state, or any other country.

"Wow, to think everyone is always waltzing around the place like a bunch of ducks traveling down south for warmth" Vanellope said while giggling. Then Taffyta started to laugh. "Oh Vanellope, you come up with the weirdest but funniest jokes" Taffyta said while laughing, then Vanellope started to laugh.

"Alright babe, let's just find the place to reserve the plane" Vanellope said while holding Taffyta's hand and walking through the airport to find what their looking for.

After 10 minutes of walking around the airport, Vanellope and Taffyta finally found what they were looking for.

"Well babe, it looks like we found the place to reserve a plane" Taffyta said with excitement. "Well we found it at least, I'm getting pretty tired of walking although we haven't been walking for a long time" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Are you whining again" Taffyta said while giggling. "Maybe" Vanellope said with a giggle also. "Well let's reserve the plane already" Taffyta said as they both walked to the desk where an airport worker was.

They both walked up to the desk and a man wearing glasses and a suit, and his name was Jack judging by his nametag was sitting reading his news paper, then he looked at the two approaching the desk.

"May I help you ladies" jack said nicely to the two. "Uh yes, we would like to reserve a small luxury plane to take us both around Florida today" Taffyta said with a smile to jack. "Ok ladies, here are the prices to reserve for one day" jack said while handing a book to both of them. Vanellope and Taffyta both looked at their options for reserving a plane.

"We will reserve the one for $500" Taffyta said with a smile. "Well that'll be $500 ladies" jack said as Taffyta handed the money to jack. "Alright ladies, your plane will be ready for you in 1 hour, so please wait by the seats and I will call you both down when the plane is here for you" jack said nicely. Vanellope and Taffyta went to the airport chairs to sit down.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be $500 for reserving a plane" Taffyta said with curiosity. "I thought it would be $800, but I guess I was wrong" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I am hoping that are plane will be luxurious when we get inside of it" Taffyta said with a giggle.

"Oh I hope so too baby" Vanellope said while giggling with Taffyta.

* * *

After waiting for at least an hour, jack went over to Vanellope and Taffyta. "Uh ladies, your luxurious plane is waiting for you, please follow me" jack said nicely as Vanellope and Taffyta sat up and started following jack to their reserved plane.

As they were walking with jack to the airplane, they saw a silver plane that looked pretty shiny.

"Whoa, is that are plane that were going to be on for the day" Taffyta said with fascination. "Yes that is, and since you are our first customers of the year, we decided for you to have a good time today, so have a nice time ladies" jack said as he went back into the airport. Then a man who was the pilot was outside waiting for Vanellope and Taffyta at the door of the plane with steps sticking out.

"Hello ladies, welcome to your luxury plane, my name is Tom and I will be your pilot for today, come in and enjoy yourselves" tom said as he waved his hands to the door and Vanellope and Taffyta went into the plane.

When they got into the plane they were fascinated with what the plane had. It had a big flat-screen TV with surround sound, and 6 leather seats that came with a massage button on the handles, and their was a bar of snacks and drinks of many kind.

"Oh my word, this is the best plane ever" Vanellope said as she started running and sitting on the plane chairs. "Hey you're not going to have the fun started without me" Taffyta said as she ran to one of the chairs.

"Now you ladies hang tight, I will be starting the plane for takeoff" tom said as he pulled the door with a rope to close the door of the plane. After that, tom started the plane. "Ok ladies and well you know ladies" he said while laughing over the intercom.

"The weather out there is 80 degrees and as I takeoff put your seat belts on" he said over the intercom. Vanellope and Taffyta placed their seatbelts around their waist, then tom started the plane. "Ok ladies without further ado, let the takeoff begin" tom said as he took off. During the takeoff, Vanellope and Taffyta kept holding onto the handles.

After a few minutes the plane was in the air. "Alright ladies, we are currently at an altitude of 3000 feet and we're under a beautiful sky as you can see right now, so enjoy your ride as you can, and help yourselves to snacks and drinks while you stay, over and out ladies" tom said over the intercom.

Vanellope and Taffyta pressed the button to their chairs and all of a sudden they were being massage. "OHHHHH, this is the life babe" Vanellope said while being massaged by her chair. "YOURRRRRR, telling me babe" Taffyta said as she was being massaged by her chair.

After a couple of minutes being massaged by the plane chairs, Vanellope and Taffyta pressed the buttons to stop the massage and got up from their seats. When they got to the snack bar there were many snacks that included candy, cookies, ice cream, and many other desserts alike. As for the drinks, it was basically soda and milkshakes.

"Well Taffyta, I didn't even have breakfast and lunch, but I could go for some dessert, why not you" Vanellope said with a smile. "Oh I sure could go for dessert too" Taffyta said as she opened the fridge and got out the buckets of Vanilla and Chocolate ice cream.

Vanellope and Taffyta placed their ice cream in a silver cup and laid down on their chairs again. While they were eating their ice cream they looked down at the view of Florida.

"Wow, I could see everything from up here" Vanellope said with excitement. "I know, it feels so good to be on this plane for once" Taffyta said with a smile. Taffyta then flicked the flat-screen TV on.

* * *

They were watching TV for the hours that went by, and then they got bored. "I think I'm going to go see what tom is up too" Vanellope said as she went over to the door that leads to where tom was flying the plane. Vanellope opened the door. "Hey tom, can I join you" Vanellope said while smiling. "Sure thing" tom said nicely to Vanellope.

"So tom, how are you experience with flying planes" Vanellope said out of the ordinary. "Oh I was an aviator in the Air Force with the rank of Captain, so when I left I took this job instead, but I'm only 30 years old and it takes a lot of time to practice flying a plane" tom said with a smile. "How do you fly it" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Well why don't you find out" tom said as he pressed the autopilot button. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly fly a plane" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Oh come on, it's going to be fun, as long as you don't tell my boss that I did this, because I would get fired" tom said while laughing. "Ok I won't tell" Vanellope said while laughing.

Vanellope got onto the seat and grabbed the wheel of the plane. Tom pressed the autopilot button and Vanellope was controlling the plane. "Oh my word, I'm actually flying a plane" Vanellope said while laughing. "Why don't you give it a turn" tom said with a smile. "Vanellope turned the plane and then Taffyta went to see what was going on. "Hey Vanellope, what are you, what huh" Taffyta said as she place her hand on her head.

"Baby unless I'm dreaming, are you flying the plane" Taffyta said with a giggle. "Oh baby I can assure you I'm flying the plane" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Will you like to try flying it my love" Vanellope said nicely. "If it's ok with tom here" Vanellope said with a smile. "Ok then I will let her fly the plane, then again, please don't tell my boss, because he will fire me" tom said while laughing. "I won't tell" Taffyta said with a giggle.

Tom pressed the auto pilot button and Vanellope got out of the seat. Taffyta grabbed the wheel, and then tom pressed the autopilot button again. "Oh my, I wanted to do this my whole life, now lets see what this baby can do" Taffyta said as she was turning the plane. "Whoa Taffyta slow down, this isn't a fighter pilot training mission" Vanellope said as Taffyta stopped turning.

Taffyta was flying the plane for a few minutes, then tom pressed the autopilot button. "Ok Taffyta, I need the plane back in my command" tom said nicely to Taffyta. "Alright then, thanks for letting us fly the plane for a little, and don't worry, we won't tell your boss" Taffyta said nicely, then both Vanellope and Taffyta went back into the side of the plane.

Vanellope sat down on the chairs and pressed the massage button, Taffyta did the same. "Well, I think I'm actually loving this" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. "I'm loving it too" Taffyta said while smiling also.

* * *

After many hours on the plane, it was finally dark and Vanellope and Taffyta turned on the lights in the plane and looked down at the beautiful city lights shining from Miami, Florida.

"Whoa, those lights are great" Vanellope said as she looked down at the view. "I know, I have many words to say but the view is great" Taffyta said while looking down. Then the intercom came on.

"Well ladies, we are about to make our decent into the Miami Airport, and I hoped that you ladies had a wonderful time while riding on this plane today, we will begin our decent momentarily" tom said over the intercom.

It was 9:00pm. They landed in the airport. Tom opened the door of the plane and jack was waiting outside for them.

"Well ladies, I hope you enjoyed yourselves over the hours of being on this plane" tom said while he gave a smile to them. "Oh we had a wonderful time" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Yeah, we had a good time" Taffyta said with a giggle also.

"Well ladies, let me escort you back into the airport" jack said nicely as Vanellope and Taffyta walked back with him into the airport.

"Well ladies, I hope you two had a wonderful time today, and we hope that we see you here again someday, have a nice night" jack said nicely as he went back to his desk.

"Thank you" Vanellope and Taffyta said while smiling. Then they went out of the airport and waited for the bus.

* * *

"Well baby, I had a wonderful time today" Taffyta said with a smile. "I know, and I had a wonderful time too" Vanellope said with a smile then she kissed Taffyta on the lips.

After at least waiting for a few minutes, the bus came. They went on the bus, paid the usual fee and sat in the back again.

They got off the bus and walked to the motel across the street. "Well Vanellope, being on that plane felt great, especially while flying it" Taffyta said with a giggle. "I know, flying that plane was great" Vanellope said while giggling.

* * *

They got back to their motel room and Vanellope went to the bed while Taffyta closed the door of their motel room. Then Vanellope started to yawn. "Well Taffyta, I think I'm going to bed" Vanellope said while getting up from the bed and grabbing her pajamas. "I think I'll go to bed too" Taffyta said as she grabbed her pajamas also.

They both got their pajamas on and went in the bathroom to brush their teeth. After they got done brushing their teeth, they went to the bed and covered themselves with the blanket.

"Taffyta, ever single day is always good, and I'm glad I always spend it with you baby, I love you" Vanellope said while blushing. "I love you too baby" Taffyta said as she started to kiss Vanellope on the lips.

"Goodnight my love" Taffyta said nicely. "Goodnight also my love" Vanellope said as she turned off the lights to the hotel room.

Vanellope and Taffyta fell peacefully asleep after a fantastic day with each other.

* * *

**(Chapter 9 is finished, hope you liked it.)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Party

**(Chapter 10 is finished, I hope you like this one, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta woke up at 9:30am in the morning. Vanellope stretched her arms and legs and Taffyta just yawned.

"Good morning babes" Taffyta said with a smile. "Good morning" Vanellope said as she gave Taffyta a kiss on the lips. Vanellope went over to the curtains and let the sunlight in.

"That sun looks bright when shining in here" Taffyta said with a smile. "Oh the sunlight is bright in here babe" Vanellope said with a little bit of a giggle.

"So what do you want to do today my love" Taffyta said with a curious look. "I don't know my love" Vanellope said while thinking, then it finally came to Vanellope. "I think I saw a sign that said there was going to be a party going on at the yacht" Vanellope said with excitement.

"Baby, are you sure they are going to let us in the yacht, I mean what if it's an only invitation affair" Taffyta said with curiosity. "Believe me babe, this is not an only invitation affair, anybody who matters is going to be there" Vanellope said with a smile. "Besides, the sign said that anybody could come" Vanellope said with even more excitement.

"Ok then, we'll go, but lets shower and dress in are dresses that we wore for dinner a few nights ago" Taffyta said with a smile. "Ok babe, we'll dress exactly like you said" Vanellope said with a giggle.

They both got ready within the hour and were completely dressed. They got their hair done in the bathroom. They were both looking at the mirror. "Well baby, how do I look" Vanellope said with a giggle. "You look beautiful baby, beautiful as always" Taffyta said with a smile. "What about me babe, how do I look" Vanellope said with a giggle.

"Honestly babe, you look beautiful to me" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. "Oh babe, you're the best, I love you" Vanellope said while blushing. "I love you too babe" Taffyta said as she kissed Vanellope.

They both got out of the bathroom, all ready to go out to the docks to go to the party boat.

"Well Vanellope, are we ready to go or what, I want to party hard today" Taffyta said while laughing. "Oh yeah, we are going to p-a-r-t-y hard today" Vanellope said while laughing. "Well let's get a move on baby" Taffyta said as she was at the door. Vanellope grabbed some money incase they needed it for something, and then both Vanellope and Taffyta left their motel room.

* * *

They were outside of the motel and both Vanellope and Taffyta were waiting for the bus to come.

"We need to get to the docks off of Miami Beach, we'll get there is less then an hour" Vanellope said with excitement. "Good, I can't wait to get there; I wonder what the yacht is going to have inside to make it so entertaining for a party" Taffyta said with wonder.

"Oh I'll bet they will have everything, this will be fun, I just know it" Vanellope said with a smile. "I hope so" Taffyta said with a smile.

* * *

After an hour on the bus, they finally got off. They crossed the street to get to the beach.

"Well, we're at the beach, but I don't see the docks anywhere" Vanellope said while looking for the docks. "Uh baby, the docks are that way" Taffyta said as she pointed Vanellope to a sign that said the docks were pointing at a left direction.

"Oh, thanks babes" Vanellope said while laughing a bit. "You're welcome babe" Taffyta said while laughing a bit. Then they went to the docks.

When they got to the docks, all they saw was a big boat the size of a cruise ship. "Whoa, this sure is a big boat" Vanellope said while in fascination. "You're telling me babe" Taffyta said while looking at the big ship.

They saw people coming up and down from the boat steps; they both went up to the people.

"Hey there, we're here for the epic party" Taffyta said to one of them. "Oh I guess you girls are here early, why don't you check out the set while waiting for the party to start" the man said nicely. "Ok, thank you" Taffyta said to the man nicely. "You're welcome" the man said nicely. "Come on baby, lets check this out" Taffyta said while holding Vanellope's hand.

They went on the ship and saw the amazing things that they had for the party. "Whoa, they got everything here, comfy chairs, snacks at a table and sodas, and a stereo system" Vanellope said with a smile. "Oh this is going to be the best party ever" Taffyta said with glee. "Oh you bet this will be great" Vanellope said with glee also.

* * *

After they were looking around the ship for 3 hours, the party started at 12:00pm. All the party people had arrived in numbers of 500, and most of them were in their early 20s.

Vanellope and Taffyta along with the party people were just waiting for an announcement. The announcement came on after a few minutes. "Hello everyone, I would like to welcome you to this great party that we're going to have in just a few, but before we party hardy, I need to announce the competition that we're having at 7:00pm" the man said. Then everyone including Vanellope and Taffyta started to get quiet.

"Thank you" the man said. "Now there's going to be a dance competition for couples at 7:00pm and whoever wins the competition wins this brand new car, a 2014 Chevrolet Corvette, and $100,000" the man said as Vanellope and Taffyta including the crowd of people looked at the shiny red car.

"Oh that's amazing, I bet we have this in the bag" Vanellope said with excitement. "I hope so" Taffyta said while excited also. "Now, let the party begin" the man said as the guys at the stereo started to put on music, and the room began to get dark and fill up with colorful lights that lid up the dance floor. Then the crowd started to dance like there was no tomorrow.

"Shall we dance baby" Taffyta said while blushing. "You bet baby" Vanellope said as she grabbed Taffyta's hands, and they went on the dance floor.

Vanellope and Taffyta started out dancing by having their hands with the crowd while listening to the loud music.

"Oh yeah, you go girl" Vanellope said to Taffyta as she was dancing with her hands in the air. "Oh come on, you can do better than that" Taffyta said while she was dancing along with the music.

Vanellope and Taffyta started getting pretty motivated to the dancing that was going around with themselves and the people around them. Some people have cut in to do dance moves themselves.

"Wow, I didn't know people were into dancing" Vanellope said while laughing and dancing. "You're telling me babe, they can't fight the music, and neither can I" Taffyta said while laughing and still dancing along. "I can't fight the music either babe" Vanellope said while laughing and moving her arms and legs with dance moves that she knew.

Then everyone started dancing fast, Vanellope and Taffyta stopped dancing and looked at the crowd of people. "Oh, I'm guessing we need to dance faster" Vanellope said as she kept looking. "Come one babe, let's dance" Taffyta said with excitement. "Ok babe" Vanellope said as she grabbed Taffyta's hands, then they both started to dance together.

Vanellope started to spin Taffyta while the music began playing at a fast motion. "Whoa babe, slow down a little" Taffyta said while laughing as Vanellope was spinning her. "No babe, I can't slow down" Vanellope said while dancing. Taffyta then started to grab Vanellope's hands and started spinning Vanellope around.

"Ok babe, I get it, we're even, no can you please slow down" Vanellope said while laughing as Taffyta was spinning her around a lot. "No babe, I can't slow down, and I can't fight the music" Taffyta said while laughing and still spinning Vanellope around.

After that a huge circle was formed all of a sudden, then a few people started coming into the circle and were doing freaky dance moves. "Whoa look at that guy go" Vanellope said while dancing a bit. The guy was on the floor and was spinning like crazy until he was spinning on his head.

"Wow, I can never do that" Vanellope said while laughing. "You're telling me" Taffyta said while laughing along. Then another guy started doing break dance moves and even did a back flip, while the other guy was doing a front flip and was spinning as fast as he can on the floor.

"Wow, it looks like he's doing the electric slide or something" Vanellope said while laughing. "Wow, this guy has skills break dancing" Taffyta said while laughing.

After a couple of minutes within the circle, the circle started to not form and people were getting back into dance. Vanellope and Taffyta got back to dancing.

"Oh yeah, come on, let's rock the town with are moves" Vanellope said while dancing. "I'm with you babe" Taffyta said while laughing.

* * *

After at least 6 hours of dancing and taking breaks in between, Vanellope and Taffyta went to the food court. "Wow, dancing could take a lot out of a person" Taffyta said with a giggle. "I know, I wonder what genre of dance their going to pick for the dance competition" Vanellope said as she took a sip of her soda.

"Well let's just hope it's a genre we think is easy" Taffyta said while taking a bite of her finger sandwich. "But it doesn't really matters who wins the dance competition, let's just have fun with it" Vanellope said while smiling.

It was now 7:00pm and the music stopped, then the man tapped the microphone. "Ok ladies and gentlemen, if you want to be in the dance competition it's couples only this year, please grab a number, and just so you know, we are only going to pick 3 lucky ones out of all of you for the final dance, so good luck all of you couples out there, and try dancing to the music, this years genre is tango" the man said.

Then Vanellope and Taffyta grabbed the number 9 and placed it on the front of their dresses.

"Well, we better have fun with Tango" Taffyta said with joy. "Don't worry babe, remember let's just have fun" Vanellope said while gently grabbing Taffyta's hands and waiting for the music to start.

The music started after a few minutes of waiting. Vanellope and Taffyta started holding hands and moving back and forth with their legs. And pretty soon, they were dancing great with the tango music that was on.

"Wow, I didn't even know that tango music was great" Vanellope said while blushing. "Just keep going babe" Taffyta said as she was blushing also.

Vanellope started carrying Taffyta while Taffyta's legs were around Vanellope's waist, then Vanellope started to spin Taffyta. After that, Taffyta's legs were back on the ground and Taffyta started spinning Vanellope while holding her hands up in the air with Vanellope's and spinning her around.

"Whoa, we're doing it" Vanellope said while giggling. "I guess we are" Vanellope said as she was pulling Taffyta closer to her face. Then Taffyta slid under Vanellope's legs and Vanellope lifted her up from the ground quickly and Taffyta started following Vanellope's lead.

"Come on baby, let's dance fast" Vanellope said while smiling. "Ok babe" Taffyta said as she grabbed Vanellope's waist and they both started moving back and fourth around the dance floor, not minding the other couples who were in the competition.

After that, they finished with the last dance move called the Cunita, with the cunita, Vanellope was swaying Taffyta's side forward and then back. "Whoa, I didn't even know I could do that" Vanellope said while blushing. "I know, you're doing ok babe" Taffyta said with a smile on her face.

Then the music stopped. "Wow, that was good" Vanellope said with a laugh. "Yeah it was, but I wonder who's going to get picked" Taffyta said. Then the man was starting to get ready to speak.

"Ok people we have are 3 lucky couples that will be dancing to get a chance to win the prize" the man said over the microphone. "Couple 21 come on the dance floor, couple number 45 come on the dance floor, and last but not least" the man said while the crowd was silent and Vanellope and Taffyta were silent also.

"Couple number 9, come on the dance floor" the man said over the microphone. Vanellope and Taffyta were surprised that they got picked because they were number 9. Vanellope and Taffyta went on stage as the crowd was clapping their hands for the couples including Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Wow, I never thought we would get picked" Taffyta said while getting excited. "I know babe, now let's just have fun, remember it doesn't matter if we win or lose" Vanellope said while smiling. "You're right, let's just have fun" Taffyta said while smiling.

"Alright couples, take your positions" the man said as Vanellope and Taffyta separated from the couples on the dance floor. "Now, are you ready to tango" the man said. "YES" both Vanellope and Taffyta, and the other couples said.

"Ok, without further ado, let's get started" the man said with a smile over the microphone. Then tango music came on. Vanellope and Taffyta, along with the others started to dance.

Vanellope and Taffyta started off with moving back and fourth while moving around the dance floor.

Both Vanellope and Taffyta started to spin around. Taffyta started to grab Vanellope's waist, then started to lift her up and spinning her around in the air, "Taffyta are you really lifting me" Vanellope said while blushing. "Just follow my lead" Taffyta said as she was lifting and spinning Vanellope around slowly.

She then let Vanellope land softly with her two feet to the floor. Then Vanellope bent Taffyta to the floor. "Whoa Vanellope" Taffyta said with a giggle. "Just follow my lead babe" Vanellope said nicely. Then Vanellope gently grabbed Taffyta's head and picked her up, then she started to spin Taffyta around, then Taffyta started spinning Vanellope around all of a sudden.

"Looks like I'm following your lead babe" Vanellope said with a smile. "Alright then, let's show these people how we can really dance" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. Then they both started to tango dance really fast.

They were spinning each other and then took two steps away from each other. Vanellope then was putting her hands together gesturing Taffyta to come over to her. After that, Vanellope gently grabbed Taffyta's hands and started to bend her down as quickly to the floor, and then picked Taffyta up quickly from the floor.

Vanellope and Taffyta then place their faces close to each other and the crowd started to clap for them. Vanellope then began to lift up Taffyta and started spinning her fast in the air, and then she slid Taffyta under her legs and lifted her back up.

The crowd was going silent as Vanellope and Taffyta were doing what they could to for tango.

"Ok Taffyta, let's keep doing good" Vanellope said as she grabbed Taffyta's one leg and lifted it up and started to spin her around. Taffyta was standing on one leg while her leg was lifted by Vanellope, and then her other leg was grabbed by Vanellope and Taffyta tied her legs around Vanellope's waist.

Vanellope then started to spin slowly as she stopped going fast while dancing. Vanellope kept on spinning as Taffyta then placed her two legs on the floor.

Then Vanellope threw Taffyta as high as she could and then caught her gently, then bent Taffyta back on the floor and lifted her up gently again. Then the music stopped and Vanellope and Taffyta, along with the other couples stopped dancing, and the crowd cheered for them including the other couples.

"Ok, it seems we have a winner" the man said as the crowd started cheering. "The winner for the dance competition is, couple number 9" the man said as the crowd clapped and cheered for Vanellope and Taffyta.

Vanellope and Taffyta were just surprised that they actually won. "Couple number 9, come on stage" the man said as Vanellope and Taffyta walked on stage. They were on stage and the man shook both of their hands.

"Congratulations you two, you won the 2014 Chevrolet Corvette, and $100,000" the man said as he handed the keys to Vanellope and Taffyta. "Wow, I can't believe we won" Taffyta said as she was squealing and jumping up and down. "I know babe, we did it" Vanellope said as she was squealing.

"Shall we drive into the night" Vanellope said while entering the car. "Let's go my love" Taffyta said as she got into the car. Then a garage opened all of a sudden. Vanellope started the car and Taffyta just looked at her.

"Vanellope, let's get off this boat baby" Taffyta said while smiling and blushing. "Ok babe, were going now" Vanellope said as she place the car into drive. Everyone started to clap for them. "Congratulations you two" the man said as the crowd clapped their hands for Vanellope and Taffyta.

Then Vanellope and Taffyta drove off from the cruise ship down the ramp of the ship and went back to the motel.

As Vanellope was driving, Taffyta kept looking at her. "What is it babe" Vanellope said with a smile. "Babe, this has been the greatest day in my whole life, I love you" Taffyta said while blushing as Vanellope stopped at the red light. "I love you too" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta passionately on the lips.

* * *

They got to the motel and Vanellope and Taffyta parked the car in the motel parking area.

They got out of the car and Vanellope was carrying the bag with the $100,000 that was in the trunk of the car. Then they went up to their motel room.

They got to their motel room and settled the bag next to their clothing. Then they both jumped on the bed at the same time. "Baby, this was the greatest day ever" Vanellope said while smiling. "I know baby, this was the greatest day ever" Taffyta said with a smile on her face.

"Well it looks like we have a total of $130,963 my love" Taffyta said. "I never thought in a million years we would get all that money" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. "Well baby, I'm ready to go to bed after a long day a partying" Taffyta said while yawning. "Same here baby, I need some sleep too" Vanellope said as she yawned also.

They both grabbed their pajamas and got ready for bed.

They got their pajamas on and they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After brushing their teeth, Vanellope and Taffyta went to their bed and covered themselves with the blanket.

"Well this has been a great day, I'm glad I spent it with you baby, I love you" Taffyta said while blushing. "I love you too baby" Vanellope said as she began kissing Taffyta on the lips.

After that they both yawned at the same time and looked at each other. "Goodnight babe" Taffyta said nicely. "Goodnight also my love" Vanellope said nicely as she turned off the lights to their motel room.

They both were fast asleep after the greatest day they had in their life.

* * *

**(That finishes Chapter 10, hope you liked it.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Their Location Revealed

**(Here's Chapter 11, all I can say is, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Two months later.

Vanellope and Taffyta woke up in their home in Jacksonville Florida. The house that they bought was only about $50,000 with only a few rooms and two bathrooms, and one big kitchen, and an outdoor back yard with an underground pool.

"Hey babe, good morning" Taffyta said while stretching her arms and legs. "Good morning babe" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta on her lips. Vanellope and Taffyta got ready to do their daily fun activities and were all dressed.

"So Vanellope, what do you want to do today" Taffyta said nicely. "Oh I don't know, let's just go to the beach or something" Vanellope said with a smile. "How about the mall" Taffyta said with a smile. "Ok babe, if you insist" Vanellope said with a smile on her face.

They grabbed some of the money that they needed and went outside of their home. Vanellope sat in the front seat while Taffyta was going to be the one driving their car today. Taffyta started the engine, and they were on their way to the mall in Jacksonville.

* * *

As usual, Lawrence and Sara, along with Vanellope's and Taffyta's friends were visiting at Carl and Lucile's home after at least two months of waiting for the FBI to call them. Then the phone rang and Carl picked it up.

"Hello, who's this" Carl said with suspicion. "This is the FBI, we know where your daughter is, and we also know where your friend's daughter is also" the agent said. Carl then called everyone over to listen and placed the phone on speaker. "Ok, tell me where my daughter and Lawrence's daughter is at" Carl said while eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Based on evidence collected from my agents, your daughters are located somewhere in the vicinity of Florida" the agent said. "You're telling me they are somewhere in Florida, how did you find this out" Carl said nicely.

"We picked up Intel by every state newspaper their was, it shows that they have won $100,000 and a new car in a tango dance contest on a ship somewhere in Florida but I don't know the city or the town because it wasn't on the newspaper to display the proper location, so I decided to look up every single newspaper there was in every state to try and get some natural evidence" the agent said.

"Well it looks like you've done a pretty good job sir" Carl said nicely over the phone. "Oh it was nothing really, I know you've probably been waiting for this phone call every other day in the two months that went by, I apologize for that" the agent said nicely.

"Oh it's all right, I thank you for the job that you done at locating my daughter and Lawrence's daughter in fact, I have Lawrence on speaker to talk to you" Carl said as he handed the phone to Lawrence.

"Hello sir, listen I thank you for your time and effort for searching for my daughter and Carl's daughter, and I feel very great that we know that their in Florida somewhere, but anyways, I'm obliged at the work you've done and I thank you" Lawrence said as he handed the phone to Carl.

"Ok then, thank you for finding them, and we hope to be in Florida by tomorrow to begin our search" Carl said nicely. "You're welcome Carl and good luck to you and to Lawrence at finding your daughters" the agent said. "Thank you" Carl said nicely over the phone then hung up.

"Well then, we know where are daughters are, they're somewhere in Florida but I don't know where" Carl said. "So what's the plan" Lawrence said with a smile while everyone else was waiting for an answer to be spilt.

"The plan is to catch a plane to Florida, drive all around the place for days, and try finding them" Carl said with confidence. "Oh you mean like a wild goose chase" Lawrence said with a bit of laughter. "Yes I mean like a wild goose chase" Carl said while laughing a bit.

"Oh and since I saved up some money over the months because I'm a lawyer I make at least $4,000 every two weeks, we could catch a plane to Florida" Carl said while smiling. "Hey don't forget about me, I'm also a lawyer and I saved up myself over the months" Lawrence said nicely to Carl.

"Let's bring my wife, your wife, and you kids too" Carl said while looking at Rancis, Candlehead, along with Jubileena and Crumbelina.

"You want us to come too" Candlehead said with a smile. "Of course we like you too come" Carl said with a smile. "We would like for you to help us find our daughters, all of you are invited on this wild goose chase, but ask your parents first and if they say yes, pack up immediately, we leave in 5 hours and it's already 12:00pm" Lawrence said nicely.

"I would like to come and help" Jubileena said. "I'm in also" Crumbelina said with Jubileena in agreement. "Same here" Rancis said with a smile. "I agree with all of you, I want to come too" Candlehead said with a smile.

"Good, now move along to your homes to ask your parents, and meet us all back here at my place in 5 hours, alright children" Carl said with a smile as the four of them left his home. "Oh don't worry we will" the 4 of them said at the same time. Then Carl shut the door while Lawrence and Sara were still in his home.

"Hopefully their parents will say yes, because we have a lot to do in order to find our daughters and we need as much help as we can" Lawrence pointed out. "Well let's start packing, Lawrence you could go to your house and pack, while my wife and I pack as well" Carl said to Lawrence in a nice tone of voice. "Ok then, I will see you later" Lawrence said as he opened the door and both Sara and Lawrence left Carl's house.

Lawrence then sat on his couch and started to put his hands together while thinking. "What's wrong honey" Sara said while sitting next to him. "Oh it's nothing really" Carl said with a smile on her face. "Ok then and I hope we find our daughter and Lawrence's daughter" Sara said with a worried look.

"Don't worry honey, we'll find them" Carl said as he began to smile. Then they both got up and went upstairs to their room and started packing their clothing for the trip to Florida.

* * *

After packing for hours it was now 4:30pm, Carl and Lucile were packed with their luggage, and then they heard a knock coming from the front door of their home. When they got downstairs, Carl was surprised to see Rancis, Candlehead, along with Crumbelina and Jubileena with their luggage.

"I'm guessing your parents said yes" Carl said while smiling. "Yes they have" Candlehead said nicely. "Well then, come in" Carl said while leading the four of them into the living room. Then Carl picked up the phone and started to call Lawrence to tell him the news. Lawrence picked up the phone.

"Hello Carl, what is it" Lawrence said nicely over the phone. "Looks like the children are going to Florida to help us" Carl said nicely to Lawrence. "Well that's good news, we'll meet you at your place in twenty minutes" Lawrence said. "Ok then, we'll see you then" Carl said nicely as he hung up the phone. Then he went into the living room where the four kids were at.

"So Carl, what's the plan again for finding Vanellope and Taffyta" Candlehead said with curiosity. "I don't know, we're all going to need to be pretty sharp, and I have a feeling that we are going to be looking everywhere in the state of Florida" Carl said with a nervous feeling inside him.

"So what your saying is, we are all going to need to look in all the cities and towns in Florida" Jubileena said with a curious look on her face. "That's right Jubileena, we're going to need to be observant when we get there, and I have a feeling we'll find them, wherever they're at, I'm sure they're ok" Carl said with a smile on his face.

"Well at least it's still summer, otherwise it would be cold down in Florida" Candlehead said, and then everyone started to look at Candlehead on what she said. "Uh Candlehead, in the winter Florida is mostly warm, it's the tropics silly" Rancis said with a bit of laughter. "Oh I'm sorry, I was being a little bit of a ditz you guys, I'm not stupid but I seem to always act like this" Candlehead said with a smile.

"Well, I hope we find them and we will, because I miss them more than you do" Crumbelina said with a smile on her face. "Oh don't worry Crumb, we'll find them, I know we will" Jubileena said nicely.

All of them started to engage in a friendly conversation while waiting for Lawrence and Sara to arrive.

Lawrence and Sara arrived and they knocked on the door. Carl went for the door and opened it.

"Oh hello there, come on in" Carl said as he gestured his hand for them to come in. They went to the living room. When they got to the living room, both of them saw that Rancis, Candlehead, along with Crumbelina and Jubileena were all sitting on the floor with their luggage.

"Oh my, I guess the four of you asked your parents to tag along for the ride" Sara said nicely. "Yes" the four of them answered. "My mother and father said I could go along to help with the search for your daughter" Rancis said nicely to both Lawrence and Sara. "My mother and father said it's pretty generous to give my time to search for your daughter" Candlehead said nicely to Lawrence and Sara. "Same for me" Crumbelina said nicely. "I agree on that statement" Jubileena said as she smiled in agreement.

"Well is that everybody" Carl said as he was doing a head count. "Yep, it sure is buddy" Lawrence said with a smile and a bit of a laugh. "Well then, let's get moving, we have to look for our daughters" Lucile said with a smile on her face. "You took the words right out of my mouth" Sara said while smiling and laughing a bit. Then all of them started to leave Carl's house. They were all outside while Carl was locking the door, then Carl came next to his car.

"Ok everyone before we go, we need to get this straight, who's riding with whom in one of our cars" Carl said with a smile. "And another thing who's going to pay for whom when we get to the airport and get the tickets to Florida" Lawrence pointed out.

"You're absolutely correct on that statement Lawrence, let's all think about it for a few minutes" Carl said as he was thinking of a better solution.

After a few minutes of thinking, then it was settled. "Sara and I will take Rancis and Candlehead in our car, and pay for their tickets" Carl said with confidence at his answer. "That seems like a good idea Carl, me and Sara will take Crumbelina and Jubileena in our car, and also pay for their tickets" Lawrence said with a smile.

"Well we've made the plans up, now all we have to do is get to Florida already" Carl said with a bit of a laugh.

Rancis and Candlehead placed their luggage in the trunk of Carl and Lucile's car while Crumbelina and Jubileena placed their luggage in the trunk of Lawrence and Sara's car. "We're all set, now let's get to the LA airport and book our flight" Carl said with a smile on his face.

Carl and Sara along with Rancis and Candlehead got into the car, while Crumbelina and Jubileena got into the car with Lawrence and Sara. Both cars started their engines, and drove away from Carl's home, and were on their way to the LA airport.

* * *

**(That finishes Chapter 11, hope you enjoyed it.) **


	12. Chapter 12: On Their Way

**(That completes Chapter 12; hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

They all got to the LA airport in just thirty minutes avoiding the traffic and it was 5:30pm. When they arrived to the airport, Sara and Lucile, along with Rancis, Candlehead, Crumbelina and Jubileena all got out of the car and took out their luggage.

"Ok then, me and Lawrence are going to register for our cars to be on stored under the airplane, that way we wouldn't have to take a taxi or anything like that when we get to Florida" Carl said in suggestion. "Which city are we going to check out first" Lawrence said. "We're going to check out Miami first" Carl said with a smile.

"Well Carl, let's get going, we will meet you all near the ticket stand in 10 minutes" Lawrence said with a smile. "Well let's get going Lawrence" Carl said as he entered in his car and started the engine. Lawrence did exactly the same thing, then they both drove off to register their cars to be transported to Miami, Florida.

Lucile and Sara, along with Rancis and Candlehead, including Crumbelina and Jubileena all sat near the ticket stand in the airport lobby.

"I wonder what Florida looks like" Candlehead said in wonder. "We don't know that answer" Rancis said while laughing a bit. "I know one thing about Florida, it makes quality orange juice" Jubileena said while they were all laughing. "No really is it true they make orange juice" Candlehead said with a smile on her face.

"Duh Candlehead, didn't you see the commercials" Crumbelina said while giggling a bit. "Oh yeah, those commercials" Candlehead said while placing her hand on her head.

"Oh kids these days" Lucile said while smiling. "I know" Sara said while smiling also.

After at least 10 minutes, Carl and Lawrence have arrived. They already place their registration for their cars to be transported to Miami, Florida when they arrive.

"Now then, we're going to purchase the tickets now, so stay put everybody" Carl said as he and Lawrence went to purchase the tickets.

They both were at the ticket stand and a lady was just reading a little bit of her newspaper. She looked at them both and smiled.

"Hello there, may I help you two" the lady said nicely. "Yes, we would like to purchase 8 tickets for the flight to Miami, Florida please" Carl said nicely to the lady. "And you gentleman are paying together" the lady said nicely. "Yes, we are ma'am" Lawrence said nicely.

"Well your total for 8 tickets is $1600" the lady said nicely. Carl and Lawrence started to take some money out of their wallets and each of them took out $800 and gave the money to the lady. Then the lady handed them their tickets.

"Your flight leaves directly at 7:00pm, have a wonderful day" the lady said nicely to the two of them. "Thank you ma'am" they both said nicely to the lady, and then went back to where Lucile, Sara, and the children were.

Carl and Lawrence got back to them and handed each of them their ticket, and got one for themselves also, then they both sat down on one of the chairs.

"Ok then, our flight leaves directly at 7:00pm and its 5:50pm now, so let's stay here for now" Carl said nicely to all of them. Then they all smiled.

They started talking to each other to pass the time.

"It's been a while since I've been on a plane, I wonder what its going to feel like in the air" Candlehead said out of the ordinary. "Uh Candlehead it's simple, we just go up in the air then we land back down" Rancis said with a bit of a laugh.

"I agree with Rancis on that one" Jubileena said as she was laughing a bit also. "Well I got nothing to say but I agree to Rancis's statement" Crumbelina said while laughing a bit to.

"Well if only we could fly a plane" Rancis said with wonder. "Well in order to fly a plane, you have to be a certified pilot" Jubileena said with a smile. "What say we just waltz in an airplane and fly it around the world" Crumbelina said with a smile. "Uh Crumbelina newsflash, we don't even know how to fly a plane" Rancis said while laughing.

"Oh right, the only thing we know how to do is just drive a car" Crumbelina said while laughing. "Kids and their imaginations" Lucile said while smiling. "What you said Lucile" Sara said while smiling also.

* * *

It was 6:50pm and the intercom came on in the airport. "If your flight leaves to Miami, Florida, it's going to leave in 10 minutes" the person on the intercom said.

"Well then, let's all get going" Lawrence said as he grabbed his luggage. "I'm right behind you" Carl said as he grabbed his luggage also. Lucile and Sara grabbed their luggage and followed Carl and Lawrence to the Miami gate, while Rancis and Candlehead along with Crumbelina and Jubileena grabbed their luggage and followed from behind.

They all got to the Miami gate and there was a lady collecting the tickets. "Hello their" the lady said as Carl handed his ticket. "Hello" Carl said as he handed his ticket. Then he went through the Miami gate to get to the airplane. Lawrence handed his ticket and went through the gate also.

Everyone else handed their tickets and followed Carl and Lawrence to the airplane. They all walked down through the tunnel connecting them to the plane.

They all got on the plane and saw other passengers placing their luggage above the covers. They all were finding their seats in middle class and were all sitting in the left section of the plane.

Carl and Lawrence sat in the front of middle class, while Lucile and Sara sat in the front of middle class as well. As for Candlehead and Rancis, they sat in the middle. For Crumbelina and Jubileena, they sat in the middle also.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Miami, Florida" Lawrence said nicely to Carl. "Yeah I guess we are, I wonder where we're going to start when we get their" Carl said to Lawrence nicely. "I don't know, but let's wait till we actually get there" Lawrence said with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe I'm on an airplane" Candlehead said while looking out her window. "A Candle, we're not in the sky yet, so you don't have to be looking out the window" Rancis said while laughing a bit. "Ok then, I won't look down till we get in the sky" Candlehead said to Rancis nicely.

"So Jubileena, how long has it been since you been on a plane" Crumbelina asked nicely. "I say it's been about 5 years, since me and family went on a vacation trip to London, England since I was 12" Jubileena said with a smile. "You've been to London, wow I always wanted to go their" Crumbelina said in fascination. Then an intercom came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to be making are flight into the air in just a few minutes, but please make sure that your seatbelts are placed around your waist and be sure to be seated until the plane has reached the air, thank you and we hope that you have a nice flight with us for the remainder of 4 hours and 26, thank you an enjoy your flight" then the intercom went off.

After a few minutes of waiting on the plane, the plane was starting to take off. "Hold on tight" Candlehead said to Rancis. "Uh Candlehead, I technically don't have to hold on if I want to" Rancis said. "Oh just hold on tight" Candlehead said while putting Rancis's arms on the seat handles. "Ok fine" Rancis said as he was holding on the handles and laughing a bit.

After that, the plane was being tilted and it went up in the sky.

The plane was in the sky and Candlehead was looking out the windows of the plane. "Wow, look at the incredible view Rancis" Candlehead said while looking out the window. "I know Candlehead, I can see the view too" Rancis said with a little bit of a laugh.

Lawrence placed his hands together while looking out his plane window. "What's wrong Lawrence" Carl said nicely while sitting next to him. "I'm just a little worried" Lawrence said with a bit of a smile. "It's ok, we'll fine our girls, but in the meantime, let's just enjoy the flight" Carl said nicely.

"You're right, when we get to Florida, we'll come up with a plan to find our daughters" Lawrence said with a smile. "Indeed we will" Carl said as he patted Lawrence's shoulder.

With Lucile and Sara, they were both quiet. "Hey Lucile, do you think we have a chance at finding our girls" Lucile said with a sad face. "Oh I'm sure we'll find them, as my mother always said, when you lost something worth valuable, you will find it right away" Sara said with a smile.

"I guess you're right, wherever our daughters might be, we'll find them" Lucile said with a smile.

Crumbelina was silent until Jubileena said something to her. "Crumbelina, look at that amazing view, it's like we're at the top of the empire state building in New York" Jubileena said as she looked out the window. "Oh it looks fine, in fact it's like I'm flying the plane myself" Crumbelina said while laughing a bit.

"But Crumbelina, you're not flying the plane, you don't even have the wheel to control the plane" Jubileena said while laughing a bit. "Oh I guess you're right" Crumbelina said while laughing a bit.

They all were just talking to each other to pass the time while they were on the plane.

* * *

The intercom on the airplane turned on. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's nighttime and we are about to make our descent into Miami, Florida, it's 75 degrees in Miami, and we hope that you have enjoyed a wonderful flight with us, and hope to see you in the near future, thank you for flying with us" then the intercom turned off.

"Well it looks like we've made it to Miami" Lawrence said with a smile. "Well now we got to figure out where to stay for the night" Carl said as he place his seatbelt on. "We will think about that when we land" Lawrence said nicely. Then the plane started to land.

The plane landed and Lawrence and Carl got up from their seats and grabbed their luggage from the top covers, Lucile and Sara did the same. As for Rancis, Candlehead, along with Crumbelina and Jubileena, they got their luggage out of the covers and followed Carl and Lawrence out of the plane.

They were all in the Miami International Airport. "Wow this is a packed airport" Candlehead said with fascination. "Of course it's a packed airport, it's always busy everyday Candlehead" Rancis said while laughing at the comment Candlehead just said. They all headed to sit down somewhere while Carl and Lawrence were going to check on their phone for places to stay for the night.

After checking on their phones, they were ready to speak to all of them. "Listen everyone, we're going to stay in a motel called Motel Bayou, we'll be leaving in a few, me and Lawrence just need to get our cars back" Carl said as he and Lawrence got up from their seats.

"We will be back in just 10 minutes" Lawrence said as he and Carl walked away from them to get their cars back.

Carl and Lawrence got back after 10 minutes. "Well everyone, lets get going, remember, we're riding with the same people that were in are car when we left Los Angeles, alright everyone, now let's get moving" Carl said with a smile. "I'm right behind you" Lawrence said with a smile.

Carl and Lawrence along with everybody else got back to the cars. As usual, Rancis and Candlehead were riding in Lucile and Carl's car while Crumbelina and Jubileena were going to ride in Sara and Lawrence's car. "Ok Lawrence, we'll meet you at motel bayou" Carl said as he was closing the door of his car. "Ok then, we'll see you there" Lawrence said as he closed the door of his car also. Then they started their car engines and drove away from the airport.

* * *

They all got to motel bayou. Everyone got out of the car and took out their luggage.

"We're here, I wonder what the rooms are going to look like" Candlehead said as she carried her luggage. "I don't know Candlehead, lets find out for ourselves" Rancis said as he carried his luggage. Everyone left the cars and followed Carl and Lawrence into the motel. There they saw a man at his desk. The man looked at them oddly.

"Hey, you guys look familiar, have I seen you before" the man said nicely while still looking at Carl and Lawrence. "Uh sir, you haven't seen us before, we're just here to check into a motel room for the night" Carl said with a smile. "No, no, you look like those two girls I had in my motel two months ago" the man said with curiosity.

"And who were those two girls" Sara spoke out. "Oh their names were I think Vanellope and Taffyta" the man said as Carl and Lawrence along with everybody else stood silent.

"You mean our daughters were in this motel" Carl said with a smile. "Yes they were, and are you really the fathers of those two kids" the man said nicely. "Yes we are" Carl and Lawrence said nicely. "Do you know their present location" Lawrence said nicely. "No I don't, but I think they moved to either Orlando or Jacksonville, but I don't know which one it is" the man said.

"Well, I say we start looking in Orlando in the morning" Lawrence said with confidence. "Ok then, but let's get some shut eye first by checking in" Carl said to Lawrence and everybody else nicely.

"You guys don't have to pay anything, it's on the house" the man said as he handed them the keys to a motel room. "Thank you sir" Carl said as he grabbed the keys, and then they all went to their motel room.

They all got to the motel room and Carl unlocked the door. "Well it looks like there are two double beds" Candlehead said with curiosity. "I could offer to sleep on the floor" Rancis said nicely. "Same here" Crumbelina said nicely also. "I agree" Jubileena said in agreement.

"Well let's get ready for bed then, we need plenty of sleep if we're going to search for them tomorrow" Lucile said. "Well I say we start in Orlando first" Sara said with a smile. "I agree with my wife's answer" Lawrence said. "Ok then, we will begin our search in Orlando first" Carl said in agreement. "I'm sure they have some kind of records office to locate their property, if our daughters own property" Lawrence said with a bit of a laugh. "Let's just get to bed already" Rancis said to the two of them.

After at least 30 minutes, they all got their pajamas on and brushed their teeth. And some were in the beds, while some were sleeping on the floor.

"Well everyone, goodnight" Carl said with a smile. "GOODNIGHT" everybody said at the same time as Carl turned off the lights and everyone started to drift off to sleep after a long time traveling.

* * *

**(Chapter 12 is finished, hope you liked it.)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Search Begins

**(Chapter 13 is finished, as always, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was 9:30am in the morning and Carl was the first one to wake up, while everybody else was just sleeping after the traveling they done last night.

"Come on everybody wake up, the wild goose chase starts now" Carl said as everyone had woke up to the sound of his voice.

"What in the name of Sam Hill" Lawrence said while fully awake. "Good Morning everybody how was your sleep" Carl said nicely. "Oh not to bad, it was good" Candlehead said as she was fully awake. "Oh it was ok sir" Rancis said as he was stretching his arms and legs.

"I could compare it to be a good sleep" Jubileena said with a smile. "It was a good sleep as always" Crumbelina said with a smile while stretching her arms and legs.

Within the hour they all got ready to leave for Orlando.

They all were dressed and they all left the motel.

As they all were about to leave the motel, the man at the desk was smiling at them. "I hope you find your daughters" the man at the desk said kindly to Carl and Lawrence.

"Thank you sir" Carl said nicely while shaking his hand. "Same here sir, thank you" Lawrence said as he shook his hand. Then they all left the motel, and to the cars.

As usual, Rancis and Candlehead got in Carl and Lucile's car with their luggage in the back, while Crumbelina and Jubileena got in Sara and Lawrence's car with their luggage in the trunk. Carl and Lawrence exited their cars and looked at each other.

"So Lawrence, the plan is to go to a real estate office in Orlando to find if our girls own property, since they won $100,000 in a tango dance contest, then if we don't find them in Orlando, we go to Jacksonville and do the same plan" Carl said with a smile of confidence.

"That's right Carl, you got it right" Lawrence said with a smile on his face. "The drive to Orlando is only 3 hours and 27 minutes, so we should get there in the nick of time" Carl said nicely to Lawrence. "Well then, we'll see you in Orlando my friend" Lawrence said as he shut his car door. "Indeed we will see each other" Carl said nicely as he closed his car door. Both cars started and left the motel.

They were in traffic within a few minutes, and Carl and Lawrence's cars went separate ways in traffic. Carl called Lawrence's phone and Lawrence's picked up. "Well it looks like we're going to be split up for now, but we will see you in Orlando" Carl said nicely over the phone. "Ok then, see you later" Lawrence said as he hanged up the phone.

Carl went into the lane to route I-95 to the north, while Lawrence went to route US-27 to the north.

"Well, it looks like we're split up" Carl said to his wife. "We'll meet them in Orlando, I know we will" Lucile said nicely to her husband. "Hey Carl, in the meantime, shall we keep each other company by talking to one another to pass the time" Rancis said nicely. "It gives Rancis something to do" Candlehead said nicely.

"Ok then, let's talk then" Carl said nicely to both Rancis and Candlehead. "So Candlehead, what are your hobbies" Carl said nicely. "What do you mean sir" Candlehead said with a smile. "He means what do you like doing" Rancis said nicely. "Oh that's easy, I love to bake desserts of any kind, but my favorite dessert to bake is cake" Candlehead said with a smile.

"And you Rancis, do you have a hobby that you wish to share with us" Lucile said nicely with a smile. "Oh the only thing I like to do is keep my hair looking good, but my real hobby is music" Rancis said with a smile. "Oh that's interesting Rancis, what branch of music do you like" Lucile said nicely with a smile. "Oh I'm that type of person that likes old and new music" Rancis said nicely with a smile.

They all continued talking while Carl was driving in traffic.

Sara and Lawrence were quiet, including Crumbelina and Jubileena were quiet also while Lawrence was driving the car in traffic. Jubileena was the first person to speak up.

"So Lawrence, how do you become a Lawyer" Jubileena said nicely. "Oh there are many steps of becoming a lawyer, you need to apply yourself, go to Law School, and study hard, after that, you take the bar exam in order to be a lawyer" Lawrence said nicely to Jubileena.

"Well I can see now that your job isn't easy, but you love doing your job" Jubileena said nicely. "Well as long as you love your job, it will come natural to you in life" Lawrence said nicely. "He's right Jubileena, if you love your job, it will be easier for you" Sara said nicely. "She does have a good point there" Crumbelina said in agreement.

"Of course when you're a lawyer, you're always defending your client weather he or she is the plaintiff or the defendant in the court of law, and I'm always talking a lot in front of the jury persuading them that my client is not guilty" Lawrence said nicely to both Jubileena and Crumbelina.

"Well that's interesting, how many court cases did you win" Jubileena said nicely. Then Lawrence started thinking really hard. "I think I won about maybe 40 cases or so throughout my years of being a lawyer" Lawrence said with confidence. "Whoa that's a lot of cases you've won" Crumbelina said. "Well as I said, it's hard work being a lawyer" Lawrence said with a smile.

"And I'm sure Carl does the same with him being a lawyer also, working hard like I do" Lawrence said while laughing. "Oh honey" Sara said while laughing along, and then Crumbelina and Jubileena were laughing along also.

* * *

Carl and Lucile, along with Rancis and Candlehead were the first people to get to Orlando. They were waiting for Lawrence and the others to show up by parking near the real estate office.

"It looks like we're here" Lawrence said with a smile. "Finally, its been a while since I wanted to stretch my legs" Candlehead said as she got out of Carl's car to stretch her arms and legs. "You're telling me" Rancis said as he did the same thing.

"Oh we're here so what the heck, my arms and legs are killing me also" Carl said as he got out of his car. "I'm right behind you" Lucile said with a smile. Carl locked the doors of his car, and they all waited for Lawrence to show up.

After 20 minutes of waiting outside, Lawrence finally showed up. "Well we're here, lets park our car near Carl's car" Lawrence said as he parked his car in the same lane where Carl's car was at. After Lawrence parked his car, he and Sara, along with Crumbelina and Jubileena got out to stretch their arms and legs and met up with Carl and the others.

"Wow, that was indeed a long drive to Orlando" Lawrence said while laughing a bit. "You're telling me, I'm already tired" Carl said while laughing a bit. "Gentleman, I have to assure you that we have a mission to accomplish here" Lucile said while laughing a bit. "What Lucile said" Sara said while laughing a bit also.

"Ok then it's settled, lets all go into the real estate office together" Carl said as he and the others were following him. "We're right behind you" Lawrence said with a smile. They all went into the real estate office together.

They all gotten into the real estate office, and saw a man wearing a suit and wearing glasses at his desk reading a newspaper. Then the man started looking at them in a curious way.

"Hello there, may I help you" the man said to all of them. "Yes, we want the permission to look at the property records" Carl said with a smile. "This is an emergency, we have to look at these records" Lawrence said nicely to the man. Then the man looked at them with a sad face.

"Oh I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to see or look at the property records" the man said nicely. "But sir, it's highly ethical that we need to see it" Carl said with a little bit of anger on his face.

"Look, I can't just let you see the property records for a reason, having said that if I did show you the property records, I could get fired" the man said with anger. "But this is an emergency, we're looking for something that's very valuable" Lawrence said with anger.

"And what would that be that's so valuable" the man said with anger. "We need to find our daughters, they ran away all because of an argument we had 2 months ago, and we need to find them" Carl said out loud while the others backed away, accept for Lawrence he didn't back away.

"I don't care if its for that very reason to find your daughters, by law I can't let you look at the property records, I'm sorry it's not my rule, it's the laws rule" the man yelled out and sat back on his chair.

"Oh that's it" Lawrence said as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and stood him up from his seat. "Listen to me" Lawrence said with even more anger. "If me and Carl don't see the property records in the next minute, I can assure you that you will not have anything out of your job when I get to you, ok" Lawrence said as he let the man go, and him and the others were about to leave the records office.

"Wait" the man yelled out. "I will let you see the property records, but only if you don't tell my boss, I need this job" the man said while worried. "Thank you" Carl and Lawrence said while they were taking the book and looking at the names of property owners in the T and V section of the book.

"I don't see Taffyta's name" Lawrence said with worry. "Well look again" Carl said nicely to try to calm Lawrence down. After a second search in the T section, Lawrence didn't find Taffyta's name. "I don't see her name anywhere in the T section" Lawrence said as he handed the property records book to Carl. "Well let's see if I could try to find my daughters name" Carl said as he was looking in the V section of the property records.

Carl was looking and looking for Vanellope's name but couldn't find it. "I don't see her name" Carl said in worry. "Just look again, just to make sure" Lawrence said while trying to calm down Carl. Again, Carl looked a second time for Vanellope's name and couldn't find it. "Just as I figured, my daughters name and your daughter name are not in the property records book" Carl said while even more worried.

"Well let's try Jacksonville's property record books, I mean that's the last place to look for our daughters names" Lawrence said with a smile on his face. "Well I guess we're going to Jacksonville" Carl said while giving back the property book to the man. The man looked at them oddly.

"Sir, I didn't realize you were looking for your daughters, I apologize for my actions" the man said nicely. "It's alright sir" Lawrence said nicely. "And in fact here's my card, my brother runs the same job in Jacksonville, so if he gives you a problem like I did, you call me so I could ruff him up a bit" the man said as he gave Lawrence the card.

"Thank you sir" Carl said nicely. "And I hope you find your daughters" the man said nicely. "Thank you" Carl and Lawrence said at the same time. Then they all went back to their cars.

They all got into their cars with the same people. "We'll see you in Jacksonville" Lawrence yelled out to Carl nicely. "Same here" Carl yelled out nicely as he headed into his car and started the engine. Then Lawrence started his engine as well. Then both cars drove off into Traffic again.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta were at their home in Jacksonville thinking about something sad all of a sudden.

"You know babe, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to go home, I just have the slightest feeling that are parents are looking everywhere for us" Vanellope said with sadness.

"I suppose your right, let's go home, where we belong, we don't belong here in Florida, we belong in California" Taffyta said in agreement. "And don't worry, if they don't let us see each other, then we'll find a way to be together again instead of running away" Vanellope said with a smile.

"I love you babe" Taffyta said while blushing. "I love you too babe" Vanellope said as she pulled Taffyta's head gently to hers and started kissing Taffyta. After kissing for a few minutes, they started to pack everything they had into their luggage.

After at least 30 minutes of packing, they went out the doors of their home and place their luggage in the back of their trunk. "Well then, let's go to the real estate office, and get back our money that we bought for the home" Taffyta said with a smile. "Ok babe, let's get going" Vanellope said as she started the engine and started to drive to the real estate office.

After 15 minutes of driving, they got to the real estate office and locked the doors of their car. They went inside the real estate office.

They saw a man who looked at them with a smile. "May I help you ladies" the man said nicely. "Yes, we would like to sell our home, we're planning to move back to California" Taffyta said with a smile. "Ok then, so do you want the money back from your purchase of the home" the man said. "Yes we do" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Give me a moment" the man said as he went to the back of another office to get some papers. Then the man came out with the papers.

"Ok, I need you two to sign below, indicating that you don't own the property anymore, and did you get all of your stuff out of the home" the man said nicely. "Yes we have" Taffyta said nicely. "As soon as you sign this, your money will be back to you" the man said nicely. Vanellope and Taffyta signed the papers.

After signing the papers, they got their money back in the cash that they originally paid. "Thank you sir" Vanellope said nicely. "You're welcome, have a nice day" the man said nicely. "You too" both Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time then left the real estate office.

"Well now that we got the money back, let's go to the airport and get home" Taffyta said with a smile. "Same here, do you want to drive to the airport babe" Vanellope said nicely. "Sure babe" Taffyta said with a smile as she hopped in the driver's seat and started the engine. And they drove off to the Jacksonville Airport.

They got to the airport in 20 minutes and they went to put their car into registration that way they could bring the car back with them. After registering their car to go to Los Angeles, California, they went into the airport to purchase their tickets.

"Hello, we would like two tickets to the next flight to Los Angeles" Taffyta said with a smile. "Ok then, that'll be $400" the lady said nicely. Taffyta handed the money to the lady. The lady gave them their tickets. "Thank you ma'am, you have a nice day" Vanellope said nicely. "You too" the lady said nicely while Vanellope and Taffyta were walking away.

They sat down in the airport chairs and waited for their flight to come in an hour, although it was 5:00pm.

After an hour waiting, they went to the Los Angeles gate, handed their tickets, and went into the airplane. They got into the airplane and were settling their bags above the covers and sat in middle class.

"Well, it looks like we made it, we're going back home" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. "I know, and despite the fun we had over the two months that passed by, I'm glad that we're going back home" Taffyta said with happiness. "I'm glad too" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta on her lips.

The intercom on the plane came on. "Ladies and gentleman, we are about to make our 4 hour and 48 minutes flight to Los Angeles, California in just a few moments, the weather is clear as we're going to be traveling, otherwise we hope that you enjoy your flight with us" then the intercom went off, then the plane started to move.

After a few minutes, the plane took off. "Well we're going home babe" Vanellope said with excitement. "I'm excited that we're going back" Taffyta said with excitement.

* * *

They all got to Jacksonville after at least many hours in a traffic jam that lasted for about 4 hours, and it was nighttime. They made it to the real estate office and noticed that the office was closed.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be staying in Jacksonville for a night, let's check into a motel for the night" Lawrence said with a smile. "That's a great idea" Carl said as he got back into his car. They both started their engines, and went to a motel.

They got to a motel and everybody from Carl's car and Lawrence's car got out stretching their arms and legs. "Well that's a relief, we made it" Rancis said while stretching his arms. "I know" Candlehead said as she was stretching her arms. They all went into the motel.

Carl and Lawrence got a key to a motel room and the others followed them to the room.

They got up to the motel room and place their luggage on the floor. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I need some rest" Jubileena said as she got out her pajamas. "You're telling me sister" Crumbelina said as she got her pajamas out also.

They all took turns using the bathroom to shower and brush their teeth. An hour passed and they were ready for bed.

"Well, goodnight everybody" Lawrence said as he turned off the lights. "GOODNIGHT" everyone said as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta got back to Los Angeles after being on the plane for 4 hours and 48 minutes. It was 10:00pm.

"Let's get our car back" Vanellope said with a smile. "Alright babe" Taffyta said with a smile as they were getting their car back.

After 10 minutes, they got their car back and place their luggage in the back of the trunk. "Shall we go to my home to spend the night" Vanellope said with a smile. "Why not my love" Taffyta said nicely. Vanellope started the engine and drove to her home.

Vanellope and Taffyta got to Vanellope's home in just 30 minutes. Vanellope parked her car in the driveway and they both got out of the car and took their luggage out of the trunk.

Vanellope and Taffyta walked up to the front of Vanellope's home and Vanellope knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Then Taffyta knocked on the door. Still nobody answered. "Looks like my parents are not home" Vanellope said as she grabbed a key from under the rug, and unlocked the door. Vanellope placed the key back under the rug and opened the door to her home.

Vanellope turned on the lights. "Well wherever my parents are, their searching for me, and I'm sure that your parents are not home either and looking for you as well" Vanellope said with a smile. "Well let's get ready to sleep" Taffyta said with a smile.

They went up to Vanellope's room and got ready to go to sleep. Both Vanellope and Taffyta got into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. They got done brushing their teeth, and went to Vanellope bed.

"Well babe, that was a long day of traveling back home" Vanellope said nicely to her girlfriend. "I'm glad we're home" Taffyta said nicely. "I know" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta.

"Well goodnight baby" Taffyta said while covering herself including Vanellope with the blanket. "Goodnight baby" Vanellope said as she turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.

They both were asleep after a long day of traveling back home.

* * *

**(That completes Chapter 13, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	14. Chapter 14: Going Home

**(Here's Chapter 14, hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was 9:30am and Carl was the first to wake up, while Lawrence and the others were still asleep. "Come on everybody, wake up" Carl said out loud in a nice tone of voice.

"Well as usual, let's just get ready" Lawrence said as he was the first one to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth, while everyone else was just getting their clothing ready.

Lawrence got out of the bathroom after a few minutes. "Hey Carl, so it's the same plan, we go to the Jacksonville real estate office, and look at the property records again" Lawrence said nicely.

"That's correct Lawrence" Carl said with a smile on his face.

Everyone got ready within the hour that passed by.

"Well everyone, do you got everything you need before we go" Lawrence said nicely to everyone. "I think we have everything we need" Carl said nicely. "We definitely have everything, counting everything in our luggage" Sara said with a bit of a laugh. "You're telling me Sara" Lucile said nicely.

"I got everything that I need right here" Rancis said as he was combing his hair to look good. "You and your perfect hair" Candlehead said while laughing a bit. "Everything has its purpose, other than that candle hat you always wear" Rancis said while laughing at the comment he said to Candlehead.

"Hey as you said previously, everything has its purpose" Candlehead said as she placed her hat on her head.

"Oh come on you two, quit fooling around" Crumbelina said while laughing. "Oh great, now Crumbelina is fooling around also" Jubileena said while laughing along with Crumbelina.

"Come on you kids, we have to get going" Carl said in a serious face. "He's right, we have to continue the search for our daughters" Lawrence said in agreement to what Carl said.

Then they all grabbed their luggage and went out the door of their motel room.

They all left their motel room and went to Carl and Lawrence's car. They got to the cars and the same people boarded Carl and Lawrence's car.

"Ok then, we will see you at the real estate office" Lawrence said as he got into the drivers seat of his car. "Ok, we will see you there" Carl said as he got into his car.

Both Carl and Lawrence started their car engines, and drove away from the motel to get to the real estate office.

* * *

They all arrived at the real estate office in just 20 minutes. Both Carl and Lawrence and the others got out of their cars. "Well then, let's head in" Lawrence said as he opened the door into the real estate office. "We're right behind you" Carl said as he and the others followed him into the real estate office.

They got into the office and both Carl and Lawrence saw that it was a woman working at her desk, and she kindly looked up to them and smiled.

"May I help you" she said kindly to Carl and Lawrence as the others went to sit down and wait for Carl and Lawrence. "Yes ma'am, we are looking for a man that could help us" Lawrence said kindly. "Well if you're looking for the boss, he's out for breakfast right now, and he won't be back till at least 11:30am" the woman said nicely. "Would you like to reserve an appointment to talk to the boss" the woman said nicely.

"Sure, that will be nice" Carl said nicely. "Well then, you both can sign at the reserved appointment list right here" the woman said as she handed them both a signature sheet for the appointment hearings. Both Carl and Lawrence signed their names in cursive.

"Well then, now that you're scheduled for an appointment, you could wait to where those people are waiting in those chairs over there" the woman said as she pointed her finger to where Lucile and Sara and the others were sitting at.

"Uh ma'am, there with us, we're traveling together" Lawrence said with a smile. "Oh sorry about that" the woman said kindly. "Well then it's settled, thank you for scheduling us for an appointment" Carl said nicely. "You're welcome" the woman said as Carl and Lawrence went back to sit down with the others.

They both sat with Lucile and Sara, including the others. "So how did it go" Sara said nicely to both of them. "Oh we have to wait till the head honcho get's back" Lawrence said with a smile.

"Head honcho, what does that mean" Candlehead said with curiosity. "Uh Candlehead, head honcho is a term meaning the person who's in charge" Rancis said with a bit of a laugh. "Oh so that's what it means" Candlehead said as she placed her hand on her head.

"Well it looks like we're going to be waiting till 11:30am everyone" Carl said while placing his hands together. "You're telling me" Lawrence said as he placed his hands together as well.

"Waiting, waiting, waiting, is that all we could do" Candlehead said while feeling bored. "I'm afraid so" Rancis said while laughing. "So what's real estate about" Crumbelina said with curiosity. "I say real estate always deals with houses" Jubileena said with a smile.

"Well actually, real estate does deal with houses, but sometimes customers who want to buy a home will always have a real estate agent show them around the new home, and persuade them to buy the home" Lawrence said with a smile.

"Well sounds like a hard job to do being a real estate agent" Candlehead said with curiosity on her face. "Well all you need is a high school diploma or a bachelor's degree in that specific field" Carl said with a smile. "But still, it's hard work doing the job efficiently" Lawrence said nicely.

They all kept talking to each other for the hour that went by.

* * *

It was 11:30am and the woman walked to both Carl and Lawrence and the others. "Carl, Lawrence, he's here, if you will please follow me to his office" the woman said as both Carl and Lawrence followed her to the back of the room.

"He's in his office" the woman said as she opened the door for them and they both stepped into the office.

Carl and Lawrence went into the office and saw a man with the same complexion as the man they saw yesterday.

"Hello, my name is Alan, how may I help you" Alan said with a smile. "Sir I don't know if you're allowed to do this, but we need to see the property book" Carl said with a serious look on his face. "Pardon me" Alan said with a curious look on his face.

"We need to see the property records" Lawrence said in a serious face. "Oh I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to just let people see the property records, I could lose my job" Alan said nicely. "Look, we know that it's against the law but it's highly ethical that we see that book" Carl said with a little bit of anger on his face.

"Listen to me, the both of you" Alan said with anger all of a sudden. "I can't show you the book, it's not my rule, it's the laws rule, and truthfully I can't lose my job, it's the only one I have" Alan said with anger at both Carl and Lawrence.

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to contact your brother" Carl said as he took out his phone from his pocket. "My brother, what are you talking about" Alan said with anger and curiosity. "You'll see" Lawrence said as Carl dialed the number from the card.

"Hello there, as I figured this might happen, your brother won't let us see the property records" Carl said over the phone. "You're brother wants to have a word with you" Carl said as he handed his phone to Alan.

After talking for a few minutes, Alan hanged up the phone and gave it back to Carl. "Ok I understand you're looking for your daughters, so I'm going to let you see the property records" Alan said as he handed them the property records book.

Lawrence looked for his daughters name in the T section. "I can't find Taffyta's name" Lawrence said as he checked again. After checking again he gave the records book to Carl. "I can't find Vanellope's name" Carl said as he checked again.

"Wait, did you say Vanellope and Taffyta" Alan said with a curious look on his face. "Yes, my daughters name is Vanellope" Carl said with a curious look. "My daughters name is Taffyta" Lawrence said with a curious look also. "Why do you ask" Carl said with curiosity.

"I saw them yesterday, they sold their property and went back home" Alan said to both Carl and Lawrence. Carl and Lawrence were silent for a moment.

"Our daughters are back home, we got to get back to Los Angeles" Carl said with a smile. "Oh and thank you for your time and for telling us" Lawrence said as he shook Alan's hand, Carl did the same and they left his office.

They went back to Sara and Lucile and the others who were waiting for them to return.

"Good news everyone" Carl said as everyone grew silent. "Our daughters are back home in Los Angeles" Lawrence said to everyone. "I have a hunch that they are waiting for us back at my house" Carl said with a smile on his face. "I have the same hunch" Lawrence said with a smile on his face also.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get back to Los Angeles" Sara said with a smile. "You took the words right out of my mouth" Lucile said with a smile.

They all left the real estate office and went back to the cars. The same people got back into Carl and Lawrence's car.

"Well let's get to the Jacksonville airport" Lawrence said as he went into the driver's seat of his car. "I'm right behind you" Carl said as he went to the driver's seat of his car also. Then they both started the engines and drove to the Jacksonville airport.

* * *

They were all at the Jacksonville airport and they all got out of Carl and Lawrence's car.

"Ok then, like last time, me and Carl are going to register our cars to go back to Los Angeles, we'll meet you all back in 10 minutes" Carl said as he and Lawrence drove off to get their cars registered, while Sara and Lucile and the others waited in the airport for them to return.

They all waited for 10 minutes and Carl and Lawrence had returned. "Alright everyone, just stay put while we buy the tickets" Carl said nicely. "We're way ahead of that" Rancis said while laughing a bit.

Carl and Lawrence were at the ticket stand and were waiting in line for a few minutes. After waiting in line for a few minutes, it was there turn to buy the tickets.

"Hello there, may I help you" the lady said nicely to both Carl and Lawrence. "Yes, we would like 8 tickets to Los Angeles please" Lawrence said nicely. "And are you both paying for the 8 tickets" the lady said nicely. "Yes we are" Carl said nicely. "That'll be $1600" the lady said nicely. Both Carl and Lawrence gave $800 each to the lady. Both Carl and Lawrence got the tickets. "Have a nice day" the lady said nicely. "You too" both Carl and Lawrence said nicely. Then they both went back to the others.

They got back to the others that were still waiting for them. "We got the tickets, our flight leaves at 4:00pm" Lawrence said to all of them as he handed their tickets, including one for Carl and for himself.

They waited for about an hour and it was 3:50pm. "The flight to Los Angeles will be leaving in 10 minutes" the intercom said. "Well, we all better get moving Carl said as he grabbed his luggage. Everyone else did the same. They all walked down to the Los Angeles gate.

They got to the Los Angeles gate and gave their tickets, and went through the tunnel to get to the plane.

Carl and Lawrence along with the others got to the plane and were going to sit in the middle class section. They all placed their luggage above the covers and all sat down in their seats.

"To think our daughters had an intention of going back home" Lawrence said with a smile. "I know I can't wait to see my daughter" Carl said with excitement. "Same here and I'm glad this wild goose chase is over with, I want to go home" Lawrence said as he was stretching his legs a bit. "You're telling me" Carl said as he was stretching his legs also.

"I sure can't wait to see my daughter" Lucile said with excitement. "I can't wait also, and I bet Lawrence is excited as well" Sara said with excitement. "I have the same feeling Carl is excited as well" Lucile said while laughing.

"Well we're going home" Candlehead said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm kind of going to miss Florida" Rancis said as he looked out the plane window. "Oh don't worry Rancis, I'm sure that you will be back for some orange juice in no time" Candlehead said with a giggle.

"Uh Candlehead, I'm not coming here for the orange juice, I'm coming for the vacation next time" Rancis said as he was laughing at the comment Candlehead said. "I was just kidding" Candlehead said as she was laughing along with Candlehead.

Crumbelina and Jubileena were looking out of their airplane window. "Well, it's been two days, but I'm ready to get home" Jubileena said while yawning. "I can't wait to get home too" Crumbelina said as she was stretching her arms. "Wake me when we get their" Jubileena said while falling asleep.

The intercom on the airplane came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin our 4 hour and 48 minute flight to Los Angeles in just a few moments, the weather is perfectly clear, and we will expect to make our arrival more efficiently while flying, thank you and enjoy your flight" then the intercom went off.

After a few minutes, the plane took off into the sky, flying away from Florida.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta were up watching TV in Vanellope's home. Then Taffyta looked sad.

"What's wrong Taffyta" Vanellope said to her girlfriend nicely. "Oh it's nothing" Taffyta said with a bit of a smile on her face. "I know, I miss my parents too" Vanellope said sadly. "I hope they come back soon" Taffyta said. "And they will, I have a hunch that they will be back in no time" Vanellope said with a smile.

"I think I have that same hunch too" Taffyta said with a smile. "You see, I bet are parents are on their way right now" Vanellope said with a smile. "I hope so" Taffyta said with a smile still on her face.

Then they continued to watch TV.

* * *

The intercom came on in the airplane. "Ladies and gentleman, we are about to land in Los Angeles, we hope you enjoyed your flight to Los Angeles, and we hope to see you again in the future" then the intercom turned off.

"Well we made it to Los Angeles" Carl said with a smile. "I'm glad we did" Lawrence said with a smile.

The plane landed and all the passengers were getting out of their seats and getting their luggage from the covers.

Carl and Lawrence along with the others grabbed their luggage from the covers and went out of the airplane into the LA airport. When they got into the airport as always, it was packed.

"Talk about always full" Candlehead said with a giggle. "It is always full" Rancis said as he laughed at the comment that Candlehead said. "I find you the funniest out of the comedians I see on TV sometimes" Rancis said while laughing.

"Alright everyone, wait here while Lawrence and I get are cars" Carl said nicely. Everyone sat down on the airport chairs as Carl and Lawrence went off the get their cars back.

After waiting for 10 minutes, Carl and Lawrence came back for the others that were waiting for them. "Ok now, are cars are here, so let's get going" Lawrence said as all of them were getting up from the chairs and were following Carl and Lawrence to their cars.

They all were at Carl and Lawrence's car, and as usual the same people rode in the separate cars. "Ok then, lets get home" Carl said as he went into the drivers seat of his car. "I'm right behind you" as Lawrence did the same.

Both cars got started, and drove away from the airport.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta were still watching TV after many hours of waiting for their parents to get back.

"Babe, I'm going to go to the kitchen to get us some snacks" Vanellope said as she got up from the couch. "Ok babe" Taffyta said as she continued watching TV.

Vanellope got to the kitchen and looked around to see if there were any snacks, then Vanellope suddenly heard the sound of car engines outside of the house. Vanellope knew that sound, it was their parent's vehicles. She ran back to the living room to alert Taffyta of the news.

"Taffyta" Vanellope yelled out loud. "What is it baby" Taffyta said with a bit of worry. "Are parents, their outside" Vanellope said with excitement. Then Taffyta turned off the TV.

* * *

"Finally, we're home at last" Carl said with relief as he stretched his arms in the air. "That was a lot of traveling we did" Lawrence said while he to was stretching his arms too. Everyone got out of Carl and Lawrence's car.

"Sure glad we're all home" Lucile said with a smile. "Same here" Sara said with a smile also. Then the door opened from Carl and Lucile's house.

Carl and Lawrence along with Lucile and Sara couldn't believe their eyes to what they were seeing. They saw two girls that were just staring at them with smiles on their faces, smiles they haven't seen in 2 months.

"Mom, Dad is that really you" Vanellope said as she and Taffyta walked closer to them. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry we ran away like that" Taffyta said as she was getting sad and hugged her parents. Vanellope hugged her parents also.

"I'm also sorry that we ran away like that" Vanellope said as she kept hugging her parents. Then both Carl and Lawrence stopped hugging their daughters.

"Taffyta, it's my fault that you and Vanellope ran away" Lawrence said with a sad face. "It's my fault too" Carl spoke up with confidence. "Girls, it was just the feud between me and Carl that caused you to run away like that, it's entirely our fault" Lawrence said while still sad.

"And Vanellope, me and Carl came to an agreement" Carl said as he was waiting for Lawrence to explain. "It doesn't matter who you love Taffyta, as long as you're happy, I'm happy" Lawrence said with a smile. "And I'm happy too" Carl said nicely while smiling.

"So does this mean Vanellope and I could stay together" Taffyta said with a smile on her face. "Yes honey, you two could stay together, me and Carl agreed on that, did we Carl" Lawrence said with a smile. "Yes we have, Vanellope you can be together with Taffyta" Carl said as he was smiling.

"As for me and Carl, we are going to be the best of friends" Lawrence said as Lucile and Sara along with the others were smiling. Vanellope and Taffyta hugged each other, as Rancis and Candlehead along with Crumbelina and Jubileena approached the two and greeted them with hugs.

"Welcome back" Candlehead said nicely. "We missed you" Rancis said nicely. "It seems we haven't seen you gals in a long time, but we're glad that you are back home" Crumbelina said with a smile on her face. "I second that motion" Jubileena said while smiling.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 14, hope you enjoyed.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome Back Party

**(Chapter 15 is here, all I can say is, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was 9:30am in the morning and Vanellope woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her room.

She got up and stretched, went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She got down to the kitchen and saw her parents making breakfast.

"Oh good morning honey" Lucile said to her daughter nicely. "Good morning sweetie" Carl said nicely. Lucile handed Vanellope her breakfast and they all sat together at the kitchen table. "So honey how was your sleep" Lucile said nicely. "Oh it was great mom" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Honey me and Lucile just thought about this perfect idea for you" Carl said nicely. "What's the idea" Vanellope said with a smile. "The idea is, oh I can't say it, you say it dear" Lucile said while looking at her husband. "Ok then I will say it" Carl said nicely. Vanellope just stayed quiet.

"Me and Lawrence are going to throw you a welcome back party for you and Taffyta, since we missed you so much over the two months that passed" Carl said with excitement.

"You would really throw a party for me and Taffyta, after we ran away like that" Vanellope said nicely. "Why not sweetie" Lucile said with a smile on her face. "Ok then, when does it start" Vanellope said with excitement. "It starts at 12:00pm, and Lawrence is having it at his house since we flipped a coin to see which house the party would be at" Carl said while laughing a little bit.

"After breakfast, get ready, and try to look nice" Lucile said to her daughter nicely. "Ok mom, if you insist" Vanellope said as she continued eating her breakfast.

After Vanellope got done eating her breakfast, she went up to her room to go change into casual clothing.

She got up to her room and she grabbed her phone to call Taffyta. She waited for Taffyta to pick up for a few minutes. "Hey babe, it's me" Vanellope said over the phone. "Hi babe, listen do you have any idea what's going on" Taffyta said nicely over the phone. "Yes I do, are parents are going to throw a welcome back party for us" Vanellope said with excitement.

"So that's what it is, my parents mentioned to me at breakfast that they were going to have the party for us at my house" Taffyta said. "My dad and your dad flipped a coin to see which house would be better to throw the party in, looks like your dad won the toss" Vanellope said over the phone.

"It looks like we're having the party at my house then, I see my mom and dad preparing the backyard with food and everything" Taffyta said nicely. "My mom and dad are making food to bring also" Vanellope said nicely. "So what are you doing now" Taffyta asked nicely.

"Oh I'm getting ready for the party, I'm changing right now, what about you babe" Vanellope said over the phone. "Oh I'm getting changed as well, and I hope this party for us is good" Taffyta said with excitement. "I hope so too, and it will be" Vanellope said nicely.

"Well until then, I will see you later babe" Taffyta said nicely. "I will see you later also babe" Vanellope said as she hanged up the phone. Vanellope started to get ready.

After 20 minutes of getting ready, Vanellope was dressed and she went downstairs. She got down stairs and her parents were still making the food and desserts for the party.

"Mom, Dad, I'm ready" Vanellope said while she was in the kitchen. "Ok honey, the cooking won't be finished till 11:40am, so just do something to pass the time" Carl said nicely to his daughter. "Ok then, if you need me, I will be watching TV in my room" Vanellope said nicely to her parents. "Ok honey, we will call you down when it's time to leave" Lucile said with a smile. "Ok mom" Vanellope said as she went upstairs to her room.

Vanellope was in her room and she flicked her TV on.

* * *

It was 11:40am. "Vanellope, can you help me and your father carry the food to the car, it's almost time to go" Lucile yelled out to Vanellope. "Ok mom, I'm coming" Vanellope said as she closed the door to her room and went downstairs.

She went downstairs and helped her parents with the food. It took her a few minutes to carry the food into the trunk. "Is that everything" Vanellope said to her mom. "Yes that seems to be it" Lucile said with a smile. "What else should I do" Vanellope said nicely to her mother. "You can get in the car, we are about to be on our way to Lawrence's house" Lucile said with a smile.

Vanellope went and sat in the back of the car, while Carl was locking the door of their house. Carl walked up to the car and Lucile went to sit in the front seat of the car. Carl went into the driver's seat of the car and started the engine. "Well let's get going" Carl said nicely. Then Carl drove the car away from his home to go to Lawrence's house.

* * *

They arrived at Lawrence's house within 10 minutes. "We're here" Carl said as he got out of his car. "We made it at least" Vanellope said with excitement. "Shall we go already" Lucile said with a smile. "You bet" Carl said as he and Lucile along with Vanellope walked up to Lawrence's house.

Carl knocked on the front door of Lawrence's house and the door opened. Lawrence was in front of them and smiled. "Hello there, we were expecting you, come in" he said nicely as he kindly waved his hand for them to come in.

"You can place the food in the backyard tables" Lawrence said nicely. Carl, Lucile, and Vanellope went to the backyard to place the food on the tables. "Well that's a relief, those trays I was carrying were burning my arms" Lucile said while laughing a bit. "You're telling me mom" Vanellope said as she was laughing.

Then Taffyta came out to the backyard. "Hi baby" Taffyta said as she walked over to Vanellope and quick kissed her on the lips. "Hi babe, where is everybody else, all I see is just me, you, and my parents and your parents" Vanellope said with a giggle.

"Oh their on their way to our home" Taffyta said with a smile. "Ok then, so what should we do first" Vanellope said nicely to her girlfriend. "I don't know, let's just wait till the others arrive" Taffyta said nicely. "If you insist baby" Vanellope said with a smile.

* * *

An hour passed and Lawrence heard multiple knocks on the door. "I'll get it" Lawrence said as he went to the front door. He opened the door and saw that it was Rancis, Candlehead, Crumbelina, and Jubileena at the door.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise, come in" Lawrence said nicely as they all went inside his house. "If you're looking for Vanellope and Taffyta, their outside in the backyard. They all went to the backyard.

They got to the backyard and saw Vanellope and Taffyta sitting down on chairs. "We're here" Candlehead said. "We can see that" Vanellope said while giggling. The rest of them just all looked at Vanellope and Taffyta. "So, what do you want to do" Crumbelina said. "I got an idea, let's have a water balloon fight" Jubileena said. "Great idea, we have plenty of balloons to fill up with water in the basement" Taffyta said with excitement. Taffyta ran to her basement.

Taffyta came back with the bag of balloons. "Wow, how many balloons are in that bag" Candlehead said out of the ordinary. "There are at least 500 in this bag" Taffyta said with excitement. "Well what are we waiting for, let's fill them up" Vanellope said with excitement.

After 30 minutes they all filled up 300 water balloons. "Wow, I didn't even know we could fill 300 balloons with water" Candlehead said with a smile. "Well now that were finished, it's time to pick teams" Jubileena said with excitement. "Ok, girls VS boys" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I agree with Vanellope" Taffyta said. "Same here" Crumbelina said in agreement. "I agree too" Jubileena said with a smile.

"Wait a minute, if you girls are on teams, then I'm the only guy playing by myself" Rancis said as he began backing away from them. "Sorry Rancis" Vanellope said as she and the girls grabbed a water balloon. Rancis quickly ran to get a couple of water balloons and ran back to a chair to take cover.

"Rancis, quit being a chicken" Jubileena said with a giggle. Then Rancis threw a water balloon at Jubileena. "Ha, I got you Jubileena" Rancis said as he ran. "After him" Jubileena said while laughing. "Catch me if you can" Rancis said as he kept running around the backyard taking cover in every spot. Rancis stopped running as he couldn't find anymore spots to take cover.

"Ok girls you got me, now do your worse" Rancis said as he placed his hands up while laughing. "Shall we throw" Taffyta said while laughing. "Lets" Vanellope said while she threw a water balloon at Rancis, getting him all wet. Then Carl and Lucile came out, along with Sara and Lawrence.

"Kids, what's going on here" Carl said while laughing. "Oh nothing, we're just doing a girl vs boys water balloon fight" Vanellope said while laughing. "Rancis, I see you might need help" Lawrence said as he went over to Rancis. "Don't tell me you want to play too" Taffyta said with a smile. "Yes I'm playing" Lawrence said with a smile. "Count me in" Carl said as he went to Lawrence and Rancis's side.

"Well, we're joining the girls" Sara said with a smile. "I'm with you on that one" Lucile said while laughing a bit. "Wait a minute, its 3 boys against 7 girls" Lawrence said. "Uh oh, we're toast" Rancis said while laughing. "No were not" Carl said as he grabbed a water balloon and threw it at his wife. "I got you honey" Carl said while running away. "Oh you come back here" Lucile said while grabbing a water balloon and laughing.

"Let the water balloon war begin" Crumbelina said while laughing and throwing water balloons at the boys. "I'm with you on that one" Candlehead said while throwing water balloons at the boys.

* * *

After at least a couple of hours of throwing water balloons at each other, Rancis, Carl and Lawrence placed their hands up and stood against the wall. "Well, it looks like it's the end of the line for us" Rancis said to both Carl and Lawrence. "It looks like it" Lawrence said with a bit of a laugh. "Ok now, girls do your worst to us, but next time the boys will win" Carl said while laughing.

"Ok then, can we throw the remaining water balloons at you surrendering men over there" Vanellope said while giggling. "So be it" Rancis said while laughing. Vanellope and the rest of the girls threw the water balloons at Rancis, Carl and Lawrence.

"Well, let's do something else for the next few hours" Carl said with laughter. "You're telling me" Lawrence said with laughter also.

After at least a few hours, they all were taking a break and eating food. "I have to say, you make the best food ever Lucile" Rancis said with a smile. "Oh it was nothing" Lucile said with a smile. After they all ate their food they all got up from their chairs.

"So what do you all want to do now" Vanellope said with a smile. "Let's just put some music on and dance" Taffyta said with excitement. "Ok then, lets all dance" Rancis said as he turned on the radio.

"Well everyone, let's dance" Vanellope said as she started dancing first. "Yeah what are you waiting for" Taffyta said as she waved her hands in the air.

"You call does dance moves, these are dance moves" Rancis said as he was jumping into the grass and doing flips. "What a show off" Candlehead said while laughing. "Oh I suppose you can dance as well" Rancis said while grabbing Candlehead's arms. "No wait Rancis, I can't" Candlehead said quickly. "To late, your dancing" Rancis said while moving Candlehead around and dancing with her.

"Wow, I haven't been dancing since last year" Jubileena said as she was spinning herself around. "You're telling me" Crumbelina said as she was dancing to the music as well.

Carl and Lucile were dancing crazy with each other, while Sara and Lawrence were just dancing normally. "Oh come on, are we the only ones dancing crazy" Carl said while laughing. "Sorry Carl, me and my wife prefer to dance normally" Lawrence said while laughing to. "If you say so, but you two don't know what you're missing" Carl said as he was beginning to dance crazier by the second. "Carl slow down a bit" Lucile said while laughing.

* * *

After dancing to the music for a few hours, they all stopped dancing. "Well, let's bring out the surprise" Lawrence said with a smile. "What's the surprise" Taffyta said with excitement. "You'll see" Carl said with a smile. "I wonder what the surprise could be" Vanellope said with excitement.

After waiting for a few minutes, Lawrence and Carl bought out a cake. The cake was engraved in letters that said, Were Glad Your Home.

"What's this" Vanellope said with a smile. "It's a cake" Carl said nicely. "What flavor is it" Taffyta said with a smile. "Oh it's a marble cake" Lawrence said. "It looks good" Candlehead said while she kept looking at the cake.

"Uh Candlehead, please don't crave on the cake like you did last time at my party" Rancis said while laughing. "Oh uh, I, I, oh forget it" Candlehead said while she still looked at the cake. "Well what are we waiting for, let's cut the cake" Vanellope said while Carl got a knife from Lawrence's kitchen.

Carl had cut each piece of cake for Vanellope and Taffyta. After cutting a piece for the both of them, he started cutting the rest of the cake slices for him and the others.

They all were eating the cake, and were astonished at the way it tasted. "I have to say, who made this cake so delicious" Vanellope said with a smile while still eating her cake. "I think I got an idea who made it" Lucile said while giggling a bit. "Don't tell me" Rancis said while laughing. "I made it, I just wanted to be nice is all" Candlehead said with a smile.

"Well I have to say Candlehead, you sure make the best cake ever" Taffyta said with a smile. "Why thank you" Candlehead said with a smile. "Well let's just hope that Candlehead doesn't get a hangover like she did last time with the cake" Rancis said while laughing even harder.

"Oh I remember that time" Crumbelina said while eating her cake and laughing along. "I remember too" Jubileena said while eating her cake and laughing also.

"Oh come on guys, it only happened a couple of times, it won't happen again" Candlehead said while taking a big bite of her cake. "Trust me, it will happen again" Rancis said while still laughing. "You and your jokes, laugh it up" Candlehead said while laughing a bit.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours, and it was getting dark. "Well, we should head home, we had a good time" Carl said with a smile. "It was a good time" Lucile said nicely.

"Well babe, I will see you later, I love you" Vanellope said with a smile. "I will see you later babe, I love you too" Taffyta said as she quick kissed Vanellope on the lips. "We better get home also" Rancis said. "I'm right behind you" Candlehead said.

"See you all later" Lawrence said nicely as they all left his house. "We'll see you later also" Carl said nicely.

They all left Sara and Lawrence's house and went to their homes.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 15, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	16. Chapter 16: Going To College

**(Here's Chapter 16, hope you like this one, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was mourning and Vanellope woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. "Uh, I didn't even know that I needed to wake up early for my departure to college" Vanellope said as she got off of her bed and went downstairs.

Vanellope went downstairs and saw her parents with happy faces. "Mom, Dad, are you two ok" Vanellope said while getting worried. "Oh we're fine honey, it's just that today is the day your going to college honey" Carl said with a sad face. "Are you two getting worried about me" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Oh we're not, we're just happy for you" Lucile said with a smile. "I hope so" Vanellope said with a smile as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

After Vanellope ate her breakfast, she went upstairs to her room to get her luggage ready. As she was getting every piece of clothing in her luggage, she picked up her phone and started to call Taffyta.

"Hi Taffyta, how are you doing" Vanellope said nicely on the phone. "I'm doing good babe, it's just that today is the day" Taffyta said nicely over the phone. "Well I'm excited to be going to the University Of Berkeley what about you" Vanellope said nicely.

"I'm excited, it's just our friends will be going to the same college, talk about a coincidence going to the same college" Taffyta said with a laugh. "Well at least we're all going to the same college" Vanellope said nicely over the phone. "Well I better continue to pack my clothing, it's going to be a long drive on the bus we're all going to be on" Taffyta said with a giggle.

"You're telling me, I will see you later babe, love you" Vanellope said nicely over the phone. "Love you to babe, see you later" Taffyta said as she hanged up her phone.

"Well I know one thing, college is not going to be easy" Vanellope said with a giggle as she continued to pack.

An hour passed and Vanellope was done packing her clothing in her luggage. "Well, everything seems to be packed, now I have to meet Taffyta and my friends at the bus terminal" Vanellope said as she closed the door to her room and went downstairs.

She went to the living room and saw her parents sitting on the sofa. "Mom, Dad, are you sure you two are ok" Vanellope said as she placed her luggage next to the front door and went to her parents.

"Oh we're ok, it's just that we're going to miss you" Lucile said as she hugged her daughter. "We'll miss you honey" Carl said with a smile as he hugged his daughter. "I will miss you too" Vanellope said as she returned the hug to both her parents.

"Well I better depart, I will see you guys soon" Vanellope said as she went out the door of her house while dragging her luggage. She was outside of her house and she took a last look at her home. "This is where I grew up, I'm sure going to miss it" Vanellope said as she started walking to Taffyta's house.

* * *

She arrived at Taffyta's house and saw that she was already coming out of her house.

"Hey babe" Taffyta said as she walked to Vanellope and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Hi babe, how you doing" Vanellope said nicely to her girlfriend. "Oh I'm going to miss living here, but I'm excited" Taffyta said while smile. "I'm excited too" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Well we better meet our friends at the bus terminal" Taffyta said nicely. "It's a good thing are parents paid for our bus tickets" Vanellope said as she started walking with Taffyta.

After 30 minutes of walking to the downtown area of LA, they saw that the bus terminal was close to them. And they also see their friends sitting down at a bench.

Vanellope and Taffyta walked over to them. "Hi guys, how you doing" Vanellope said with a smile. "Oh we're doing ok, today's the day" Rancis said with a smile. "I guess it is" Candlehead said with while smiling. "It's a coincidence that we're all going to the same University" Crumbelina said nicely. "You're telling me" Jubileena said with a smile.

"So what are you all going to college for" Taffyta said nicely. "I want to study music" Rancis said with a smile. "I want to be a baker, they have the major for it" Candlehead said with confidence. "Well I want to be an Architect, I always loved the houses that they make" Crumbelina said nicely. "Well I want to become an Architect also" Jubileena said with a smile.

"I want a degree in Business" Vanellope said with a smile. "I want to be a Fashion Designer" Taffyta said with a smile also. "Well it sounds like we all want to pursue our dreams of becoming what we want" Rancis said. "Well, our future starts at college who knows, we might have fun with those four years ahead of us" Jubileena said. "I second that motion" Crumbelina said.

After 30 minutes of talking to each other, the bus came into the terminal. They all got their tickets out of their pockets. They all went on the bus. "Tickets please" the bus driver said nicely to them. They all handed their tickets to the bus driver and he placed a hole into them and gave their tickets back. They all went to their seats in the back.

Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others placed their luggage on the top covers and sat on the left side of the bus.

"Well it looks like we're here" Vanellope said as she looked out the window. "This is going to be a college experience we shall never forget" Taffyta said with a smile while looking out the window also.

"I wonder if anything is going to change while we're all in college" Candlehead said with wonder. "Everything will be the same" Rancis said with a smile. "Ok, but I'm going to miss being in LA" Candlehead said with a sad face. "Don't worry, we'll be back in no time" Rancis said nicely.

"I wonder what college will be like" Crumbelina said with wonder. "I know one thing, it's not going to be easy, I tell you that" Jubileena said with a giggle. "You're telling me, but we'll make it I know we will" Crumbelina said with a smile. "I guess your right, we'll make it through" Jubileena said in agreement.

As they all were talking amongst each other, the bus started to move away from the terminal to get to Berkeley, California. Vanellope kept looking out the window.

"What's wrong babe" Taffyta said with worry. "Oh I'm just going to miss being in LA" Vanellope said with a sad face. "Don't worry, we'll be fine while in college" Taffyta said with a smile. "I hope so" Vanellope said.

Vanellope kept looking out the window and saw that they we're about to enter into traffic. It was going to be a 5 hour and 29 minute drive to Berkeley, California.

* * *

The bus started to get into the University of Berkeley after a long drive the bus took to get all of them there. The bus stopped near the University entrance, and Vanellope and Taffyta including the others got out of the bus with their luggage.

After they all got out of the bus, there was a guy standing near the entrance to the University wearing an orange hat, it was a guy their age. They all walked to the guy and he smiled at them.

"Are you the new students attending this University" the guy said nicely. "Yes we are" Rancis said with a smile. "Well allow me to introduce myself as I am a starting freshman to this University" he said with a smile. "My name is Gloyd Orangeboar, but just call me Gloyd and welcome to Berkeley" he said with a smile.

"I think I remember you, you were a student in our school" Rancis said as Gloyd was surprised. "Yes I was" Gloyd said as he shook Rancis's hand. "Well since you're all new here, I will give you the tour" Gloyd said nicely. "That would be nice" Jubileena said while blushing.

They all started to follow Gloyd as they all went into the university. They all were in the University and saw many students walking around the place.

"Wow, there are so much people at this university" Candlehead said with wonder as everyone started to look at her. "Of course theirs a lot of people, they say this is the best university in California that they got" Gloyd said as a joke as everyone including Candlehead was laughing.

"You sure are a funny guy" Jubileena said while blushing and giggling. "I could be funny at times, and I could prank at times too" Gloyd said with a smile. "We're definitely going to be good friends" Rancis said with a smile. "I guess we are" Gloyd said as he gave a high five to Rancis.

They all arrived at the football field that the university had.

"Ok everybody, this is where the football field for Berkeley is" Gloyd said as he was pointing to the big doors that was the football field. "And this is where the swimming pool for the swimming team is" Gloyd said as he was pointing to a big building to where the swimming pool was.

"Ok ladies and gents, follow me to the theater" Gloyd said as everybody started to follow him.

"This is the theater where the theater department puts on plays and musical entertainment" Gloyd said with a smile as he was pointing at the big building ahead. "Ok now" Gloyd said as he was putting his two hands together.

"Let's head over to the Cafeteria to get lunch, and then I will show you to your dorm rooms" Gloyd said as he was leading them all to the cafeteria.

They were all walking to another big building that wasn't far from where they were.

After a few minutes of walking, they all entered a building that had many sports jerseys lined up to the wall, and a trophy case that had many trophies. "Wow, that's a lot of trophies" Candlehead said with fascination. "I know, and it looks like Berkeley worked hard to get all these trophies" Crumbelina said with fascination also.

"Of course they worked hard, in fact these trophies are like a memory for each and every game that the university had won no matter if it's basketball, baseball, football, and etc but you get the point" Gloyd said with a smile. "Well they still worked hard to obtain these trophies" Rancis said while smiling.

They all entered a big cafeteria that had many tables and chairs that were separate from each other and lots of students were sitting at the tables and were eating their lunches and talking amongst themselves.

"Even for a big football field, I could compare this to be the biggest cafeteria" Gloyd said with a laugh. "You're telling me" Candlehead said with a smile. "I have to agree with Gloyd, this is the biggest cafeteria they have here" Vanellope said with fascination. "I agree on that statement" Taffyta said while laughing a bit.

"Well then, let's all get lunch and eat at a table together" Gloyd said as they all were following him to a line that students were waiting to get their lunch.

They all got their lunch after waiting in line for a few minutes and then all sat together at a table near the vending machines.

"So Gloyd, how long have you been staying in this fine university" Jubileena said nicely. "Oh I been here for the past two months" Gloyd said with a smile. "Sounds like a really long time to me" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Oh it's a long time alright, but I get used to it" Gloyd said with a smile.

"Well having said that, it feels like a good time for you Gloyd" Rancis said with a smile. "Oh college is all fun and games for me, but it basically learning and picking your major" Gloyd said to all of them. "My major is Mechanical Engineering, it's really fun for me to learn that trade because I'm good at it" Gloyd said with confidence.

"Well we are all going to have a fun time in college, I hope theirs fun things around this university" Vanellope said with excitement. "Although it's going to be about classes, I hope we have fun" Taffyta said with excitement also. "Oh you can count on it" Gloyd said with a smile while laughing.

* * *

After at least an hour talking to each other while eating their lunch, they all got up from their seats and placed their trays on a rack where the garage cans were.

"Well then, shall we go to the dorms" Gloyd said nicely. "Sure thing" Jubileena said nicely. "I can't wait to see are dorm rooms" Crumbelina said with excitement. "I can't wait also" Candlehead said with a smile. "Well then, Gloyd why don't you lead the way for us all" Rancis said nicely. "Ok then, lets get going" Gloyd said while walking in front of them.

They were all outside of the cafeteria and walked to the dorms.

There were two buildings that said Boys Dorm, and Girls Dorm. "Ok ladies, your dorms are on the right, while the boys are on the left" Gloyd said nicely. "Thanks Gloyd" Vanellope said. "Yeah, thanks for showing us around" Taffyta said nicely.

"You're welcome" Gloyd said nicely to the girls. "We'll be seeing you later" Crumbelina said with a smile. "I will see you later Gloyd" Jubileena said as she blinked at Gloyd making him blush. "I'll be seeing you later as well" Gloyd said while stuttering. "She sure likes you" Rancis whispered to Gloyd.

"Oh and I almost forgot" Gloyd said while running to the girls. "Vanellope, Taffyta, you two are going to be roommates, while Candlehead and the rest of you ladies are going to be roommates also" Gloyd said as the girls were jumping up and down and squealing at each other.

"Oh and Rancis, your with me and the Swizz" Gloyd said. "Who's the Swizz" Rancis said in wonder of who the person was. "Oh his name is Swizzle Malarkey, he's my bud and we're both studying the same major" Gloyd said.

"I think you and me along with Swizzle are going to get along just great" Rancis said nicely. "I guess we are" Gloyd said as he high fived Rancis.

"Well ladies, we'll see you all later" Gloyd said nicely as him and Rancis walked to the building where their dorms were. "See you later" the girls all said nicely as they were walking to their dorms as well.

* * *

The girls were inside of the building. "Well Vanellope and Taffyta, we'll see you two later" Candlehead said as she along with Crumbelina and Jubileena were at the door of their dorm room. "We'll see you all later" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time.

Vanellope and Taffyta were in their dorm room and placed their luggage on the floor.

"Wow, this is amazing, look at this beautiful room" Vanellope said while getting excited. "I know it comes with a TV, a large bed, a small fridge, and a bathroom" Taffyta said with excitement.

"Well let's get unpacked and place our clothing in the drawers" Vanellope said as she opened up her luggage and started placing her clothing in the drawers, then Taffyta did the same.

After many hours that passed, it was nightfall and Vanellope and Taffyta got ready for bed. They got on their pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After brushing their teeth, they went to their bed and covered themselves with the blanket.

"Baby, although we're in college, I'm happy to be with you" Vanellope said while blushing. "Oh baby, you sure dazzle me with your words, I'm happy to be with you too, I love you" Taffyta said as she leaned and gave Vanellope a kiss on the lips. "I love you too" Vanellope said as she returned the kiss.

"Goodnight my love" Vanellope said as she started to yawn and turned off the lights. "Goodnight also my love" Taffyta said as she yawned also.

They both fell asleep after a terrific day around the university.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 16, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	17. Chapter 17: Freshman Year

**(Chapter 17 is finished, hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed making this one, all I can say is, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Berkeley University and Vanellope woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing at 8:30am.

Vanellope stretched her arms and legs and got out of bed, while Taffyta was beginning to wake up. "Good morning baby" Vanellope said as she gave Taffyta a kiss on the lips. "Good morning my love" Taffyta said as she got off the bed.

They both went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. After brushing their teeth, both of the girls got ready and changed into casual clothing. After changing, they both looked at each other.

"So babe, are you ready for our first day of college" Taffyta said with a smile. "I'm definitely ready to start my first day of college" Vanellope said while excited. "And don't worry, sure it's going to be about learning, but there will be fun times while in college" Taffyta said nicely to her girlfriend.

"I bet there is going to be fun" Vanellope said as they both grabbed their text books for their morning classes and walked out of their dorm room. Vanellope locked the doors of their dorm room and they both headed out to their class.

* * *

After a five minute walk to the other side of the university, both girls got to the class of advanced math. They both stepped in the class room and saw 30 students in their seats. Out of all those students, they saw their friends sitting down as well.

"Whoa, this sure is a full house" Vanellope said while looking around the classroom and its students. "You're telling me" Taffyta said with a giggle while looking around also. They both sat with their friends including Gloyd and his friend Swizzle.

"Hey guys how are you" Vanellope said to all of her friends. "Oh we're doing fine; it's the first day after all" Rancis spoke up. "Oh, we would like you to meet Swizzle" Gloyd said as Swizzle stood up and shook both Vanellope and Taffyta's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you two" Swizzle said nicely to both Vanellope and Taffyta. Vanellope and Taffyta then smiled. "It's very nice to meet you" Vanellope said nicely. "Yeah, any friend of Gloyd's is a friend of mine" Taffyta said nicely. Swizzle then sat next to Gloyd.

"So how are you three doing" Vanellope said as she was looking at Candlehead, along with Crumbelina and Jubileena.

"Oh you know me, I'm a ok" Candlehead said while smiling. "I'm doing fine" Jubileena said while smiling also. Then Crumbelina didn't speak up. "Hey crumb, what's up with you" Taffyta said nicely. "Oh she's having a little crush right now" Candlehead said while Crumbelina bumped her arm as she was blushing.

"Who's the guy" Vanellope said with interest. Then Candlehead and Jubileena pointed to Swizzle while he wasn't looking. "Did you have to point to who it was" Crumbelina said while she still was blushing.

"We're sorry, we couldn't help it" Candlehead said with a smile. "Oh let's just hope he doesn't find out" Crumbelina said while she was still blushing. "Our lips are sealed" Taffyta said with a smile. "Don't worry, we won't tell" Vanellope said while patting her friends shoulder.

Then a teacher came in. "I'm guessing this is our teacher for math" Candlehead said out of the ordinary. "Of course this is our teacher" Rancis said while laughing a bit.

It was a guy with a suit that was completely black and he was looking at all his new students and familiar students.

"Hello everyone, my name is Calvin Murphy, but since you are all clearly adults, you can call me Calvin or Mr. Murphy however you students prefer to call me by" he said nicely to all of them. "To those who are new to this classroom I would like you to raise your hands" he said nicely.

Vanellope and Taffyta, along with Rancis, Candlehead, and Crumbelina and Jubileena all raised their hands. "Hmm, it's seems we have six new students in my class" he said nicely. "Would any of you like to introduce yourselves" he said nicely to the six of them.

"My name is Vanellope" Vanellope spoke up while she raised her hand. "My name is Taffyta" she said nicely as she raised her hand. "The name is Rancis" he said while holding his hand up. "My name is Candlehead" she said while she raised her hand.

"My name is Crumbelina" she said nicely as she raised her hand. "My name is Jubileena" she said nicely while she also raised her hand.

"Well then, it's very nice to meet you six students, I'm sure you would make great friends with the class clown" Mr. Murphy said with a laugh. "Who's the class clown" Vanellope said nicely. "That would be me" Gloyd said while laughing a bit. "Gloyd, you're the class clown" Taffyta said while laughing.

"Of course I am, in fact Mr. Murphy and the rest of the students appreciate my jokes and pranks I pull off all the time" Gloyd said with a smile. "Well we are all friends with Gloyd" Rancis said nicely to Mr. Murphy. "Well glad that you are all friends" Mr. Murphy said nicely.

"Ok class, now that the new students introduced themselves; let's begin to talk about the meaning of math before we move on to any work" Mr. Murphy said nicely to the class.

Mr. Murphy then wrote on the whiteboard what is the meaning of math. "Now students could any of you tell me what the meaning of Math is" Mr. Murphy said nicely.

"Sir, the meaning of math is just about using numbers weather it involves metric systems, or problem solving" Vanellope said with confidence as Taffyta and her friends including the students in the classroom were all looking at her. "That's a clever answer Vanellope, I haven't heard answers like that in a long time" Mr. Murphy said with excitement.

"Who else has an answer" Mr. Murphy said nicely while looking at the class. "We use math everyday of our lives weather if it's looking at the time on a clock, or adding your money into a bank account, overall math is power" Taffyta spoke out.

"Then again, that was another clever answer" Mr. Murphy said nicely with a smile. "Now class, turn to page 10 and we will begin doing our first chapter, and at the end, I will be adding 3 worksheets for you to do, and if anybody doesn't understand the basic principles of advanced math, feel free to raise your hand and I will explain" Mr. Murphy said nicely.

They all opened their text books and started to read the first chapter.

* * *

After at least three hours the bell rang. "Well students, have a nice lunch" Mr. Murphy said nicely as all of them headed out of the huge classroom.

"That wasn't that hard of a class" Vanellope said with excitement. "We basically learned advanced math after we graduated high school" Taffyta said with a smile. "Math is easy, but it's not always fun and games when you compare it to your major" Gloyd said with a smile while walking with them to the cafeteria.

"We learn a lot when it comes to Mechanical Engineering, it's challenging for me and Gloyd" Swizzle said nicely while walking with the others. "Well I guess we're in for a lot of math" Crumbelina said to Jubileena with a giggle. "Architects tend to use a lot of math, I get it crumb" Jubileena said while giggling as she was walking along with the others.

They all got to the cafeteria and saw that there were many students waiting in line to get their lunches. "Well this is going to be a very long time, and it's our first day" Vanellope said with a laugh. "Oh don't worry, this line will move fast" Taffyta said as she saw more students heading in line.

"I guess I spoke too soon" Taffyta said while giggling. "You got that right" Jubileena said while giggling also. "Oh well, we will make it" Vanellope said while giggling along also.

After waiting in line for about 20 minutes, they all headed to a table. "Wow, that was the longest line I ever waited in" Vanellope said. "I know, let's try to get here earlier next time" Taffyta said in suggestion.

"I agree with Taffyta, we should get here earlier next time" Jubileena said with a smile. "I agree also" Crumbelina said in agreement. "Ok let's just agree to disagree, can we eat our lunch already, I'm starving" Rancis said as he held onto his stomach as everybody started laughing all of a sudden.

"Rancis you and your stomach" Vanellope said while laughing even harder. "I agree with Rancis on this one, if I don't eat my lunch, my stomach is going to start barking" Gloyd said while everyone else started laughing even harder. "You just made my laughing day" Candlehead said while laughing.

"Laughing day, I never heard of that one before" Swizzle said while laughing. "Ok now, can we just eat our lunch before any of us go crazy again" Vanellope said while laughing a bit. "Let's just eat before the bell rings" Taffyta said while she was laughing a bit.

"Ok, I noticed that I started a laughing party" Gloyd said as he and the others continued laughing. "We're making a scene, let's just eat our lunch already" Jubileena said while laughing.

After a few minutes of laughter among the friends, they started eating their lunch.

After thirty minutes of eating their lunch, they all looked at each other. "So what's to do on a day like this, besides the fact that we have class in a few minutes" Taffyta said nicely to everyone.

"I got an idea on the fun we could have later on" Gloyd said with surprise as they all looked at him. "What's the idea Gloyd" Rancis said with a smile at Gloyd's suggestion. "Do you really want to know" Gloyd said with a laugh. "Just spill it already" Vanellope said.

"Ok I will tell you" Gloyd said as everyone started to listen. "We are going swimming tonight" Gloyd said with a smile. "I like the sound of that" Swizzle said in agreement.

"Where are we going to go swimming" Candlehead said. "Duh, we're going to go into the pool where the swimming team practices" Gloyd said with excitement. "Oh I get it now, sorry" Candlehead said as she thumped her head. "Are we really going to sneak in for an all night swim" Crumbelina said while getting a bit nervous to the idea.

"We sure are, and don't worry the Dean won't catch us, if he does we will all hide" Gloyd said with excitement. "How can you be sure that he won't catch us" Taffyta said with worry. "Oh don't worry, he won't" Gloyd said while smiling. "Gloyd has the best hiding places, and when he hears a sound he turns off all the lights and we hide in the pool or behind the bleachers of the seats that they have" Swizzle said.

"Me and Swizzle snuck in many times and we never got caught" Gloyd said. "Well I'm up for it, how about you all" Jubileena said with a smile. "I guess I'm in" Crumbelina said in agreement. "I'm in" Rancis said as he raised his hand a little. "I hope we don't get caught, but heck yeah I'm in" Vanellope said while laughing.

"You can count me in that party" Taffyta said while smiling. "What about you Candlehead" Gloyd said while everyone was looking at her. "I really hope we don't get caught, but I'm in" Candlehead said in agreement.

"Then it's settled, meet me and Swizzle outside of the dorms at 9:00pm tonight" Gloyd said to them all. "We will" all of them said to Gloyd and Swizzle at the same time.

After a few minutes of talking, the bell rang as they started to get up from their seats and throwing their trash in the trashcan. All of them started to leave the Cafeteria.

"I wonder what the swimming pool is going to look like" Candlehead said with wonder. "I hope it has a diving board, and I hope it's big" Taffyta said in excitement. "I hope so too" Vanellope said with a smile.

They all kept walking to their class.

* * *

Many hours later, it was dark and Vanellope and Taffyta were getting ready for the all night swim meet.

"Come on Taffyta let's hurry up its 8:55pm already" Vanellope said as she placed her clothing to cover up her bathing suit. Taffyta got out of the bathroom and her clothing was covering her bathing suit.

"Well then, I really hope we don't get caught, and let's just have fun" Taffyta said with a smile. "We will have fun babe" Vanellope said as she quick kissed Taffyta on her lips.

They both grabbed their towels and went out of their dorm room. Vanellope locked the door of their dorm room and they both started to go outside of the building.

* * *

They got outside of the building and saw that Candlehead along with Crumbelina and Jubileena were outside before them.

"It looks like you guys are early, where are your bathing suits" Vanellope said. "Our clothing is covering them" Jubileena said. "Where are those guys, to think we take a long time" Crumbelina said. "You said it sister" Candlehead said. Then Rancis and Gloyd including Swizzle were walking towards the girls.

"Well ladies, let's get going" Gloyd said with a smile. "Come on, let's go have some fun" Swizzle said with a smile. Both Crumbelina and Jubileena were blushing. "Are you two ok" Vanellope said as they were speechless. "Oh we're ok" Jubileena said with a smile. "I'm fine" Crumbelina said as she started to walk.

They all started to walk to the building where the swimming pool was at.

* * *

After a few minutes walking to the building, Gloyd saw that there was no one in site. Gloyd reached for the door of the building as it was not locked.

"Well the good news is that the door is not locked" Gloyd said with a smile. "Let's just get in there" Rancis said as he bumped Gloyd's shoulder. Gloyd opened the door and he and the rest of them went in the building. "Ok follow me" Gloyd said as they all were following him.

They got to a big door and Gloyd looked over it and creaked the door open. Gloyd looked inside to what the door had behind it. "Well it looks like we made it to the pool" Gloyd said as he opened the door.

"Wow, this is the biggest pool I ever seen in my life" Candlehead said with excitement. "You're telling me and look, they have a diving board" Taffyta said as she was pointing to the diving board. "Well what are we waiting for, let's get swimming already" Vanellope said while she got out of her clothing and had her bathing suit on. The other girls did the same.

"Cannonball…" Gloyd said as he jumped into the pool making a bigger splash and wetted the girls a bit. "Wait for me….." Swizzle said as he jumped into the pool making an even bigger splash. "Hey dudes, wait for me also" Rancis said as he was making his jump then slipped all of a sudden and did a belly flop in the pool.

The girls were all laughing while Candlehead was just blushing a bit. "Uh oh, somebody is in love with the blonde boy" Jubileena said as she bumped Candlehead's shoulder. "Shut it" Candlehead said while blushing, Rancis didn't hear what Jubileena said.

"I'm jumping in" Vanellope said as she was making the jump into the pool, then the rest of the girls started to jump as well.

They were all in the water and they thought they heard something. "Hey did you guys hear that" Gloyd said with worry. "Yeah I heard, someone's coming" Swizzle said with worry. "Quickly ladies, grab your clothing and hide behind the bleachers" Rancis said as Gloyd started turning off all the lights in the pool area.

They were all hiding behind the bleachers. Then someone walked in the pool area with a flashlight. "Hello who's there" the person said while waving his flashlight around the room. "Well I must be hearing things, I'm going back to bed" the person said as he left the pool area.

After 10 minutes of waiting till the coast was clear, they all came out from the bleachers and sighed. "Phew that was a close one" Rancis said with a smile. "I know" Swizzle said with a smile. "I think that was the dean, I'm sure he's not coming back" Gloyd said while sighing. "Well let's hope he doesn't come back" Taffyta said with worry.

After that, they all went to the diving board. "Ladies first" Gloyd said while waving his hand to let the ladies go first. Vanellope was the first one to go first. "Whoa" Vanellope said as she jumped from the diving board into the water. "My turn" Taffyta said as she jumped from the diving board doing a front flip and landing perfectly into the water.

"I'm going to do a better jump" Candlehead said as she jumped off the diving board and dived into the pool. "I could do better than that" Crumbelina said while she jumped from the diving board doing a back flip. "Wow, is that the best you can do Crumbs" Jubileena said while giggling a bit.

"Look out water, here I come" Jubileena said as she jumped from the diving board and did two back flips and landed perfectly in the water. "Whoa, I can never do that" Taffyta said in surprise to Jubileena's jump. "Well it's the boys turn" Vanellope said. Rancis was about to jump in the pool when Gloyd stopped him.

"Whoa I got an idea, let's all jump together" Gloyd said while Rancis didn't jump. "Lets talk first before we jump" Gloyd said with a smile. "Ok" Rancis said as Gloyd whispered in Rancis and Swizzle's ears.

After a few minutes, the three boys were ready to jump on the diving board at the same time. "Come on gents, jump already" Vanellope said as she and the rest of the girls got out of the pool to make room for the three to jump.

"On a count to three guys, we jump" Gloyd said with excitement. "Ready" Swizzle said with a smile. "I been ready" Rancis said as he high fived Swizzle's hand. "1,2, and finally, 3" Gloyd said as he and Swizzle along with Rancis jumped off the diving board, but then they all slipped and landed into the water by their backs.

After the three boys went into the water, the girls noticed that they weren't coming back up to the surface. "Uh ladies, what's happening" Candlehead said with worry. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good" Crumbelina said while getting worried. "What are we waiting for, we can't let them drown" Jubileena said as she jumped in the pool, Crumbelina and Candlehead did the same.

"Oh dear, I hope those three are ok" Vanellope said with worry. "I hope their ok too" Taffyta said. Finally the three girls made it up to the surface with the three boys unconscious. Vanellope and Taffyta lifted Rancis and Gloyd from the pool, and then they lifted Swizzle out of the pool.

Candlehead, along with Crumbelina and Jubileena got out of the pool at a fast pace. The three girls were out of the pool and were staring at the three unconscious boys.

"What do we do" Candlehead said with worry. "You three need to give them artificial respiration, for short, mouth to mouth" Vanellope said while serious. "What….." the three girls said while blushing a bit. "Unfortunately it's the only way" Taffyta said agreeing to what Vanellope said.

"Oh ok" Candlehead said as she got next to Rancis. Crumbelina got next to Swizzle, while Jubileena got next to Gloyd.

"Ok then, work your magic" Vanellope said while the three girls starting doing mouth to mouth on the three unconscious boys.

"Come on" Candlehead said while putting her mouth on Rancis's mouth giving him air. "Pull through Swizzle" as Crumbelina did the same. "Come on Gloyd, don't give up" Jubileena said as she was doing the same thing.

After a few minutes, they kept trying. "Come on guys, pull through" Vanellope said with even more worry. "Please guys don't give up on us" Taffyta said as she was getting very worried than Vanellope was. Then it happened.

The three boys were not unconscious and winked at Vanellope and Taffyta. "What" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time and the boys were not unconscious, but were now faking it.

As the three girls were still breathing into them, Gloyd lifted his hand and pushed Jubileena down on his lips, and then Swizzle did the same with Crumbelina, followed by Rancis doing the same to Candlehead.

Candlehead along with Crumbelina and Jubileena were shocked to this as they responded to the kiss that the three guys gave them.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing" Vanellope said as she started giggling. "I can't believe what I'm seeing too" Taffyta said as she was giggling.

The three boys stopped kissing the three girls and Candlehead including Crumbelina and Jubileena were all blushing and looking at the three boys. "What just happened" Jubileena said in a goofy voice and was blushing. "We got kissed" Crumbelina said while blushing. "Have I gone stupid, or did I just get kissed" Candlehead said while blushing.

"Sorry ladies, there was no way we could tell you" Gloyd said as he and Swizzle along with Rancis got up from the floor.

"Jubileena, I had a crush on you from the start" Gloyd said while Jubileena was surprised. "Crumbelina, I noticed you would blush around me when you saw me, so I knew that you had a crush on me" Swizzle said while Crumbelina was blushing.

"Candlehead, although most of the time you act weird, I had a crush on you from the start" Rancis said while Candlehead was blushing.

"Well I can safely say that this is the weirdest night ever" Vanellope said while giggling. "This was the weirdest night ever, and it looks like Candlehead, Crumbelina, and Jubileena have boyfriends" Taffyta said while giggling.

"I guess I have a boyfriend" Jubileena said while holding Gloyd's hand. "Same here" Crumbelina said as she started holding Swizzle's hand. "Well I guess I have a boyfriend too" Candlehead said while holding Rancis's hand.

"This is officially the weirdest night ever" Vanellope said while she still was giggling. "You're telling me" Taffyta said while giggling along with Vanellope.

After swimming for a couple more hours it was 12:30am. The girls got changed into their clothing and they all left the pool, while Gloyd turned off the lights in the pool area, and they all left the building.

* * *

They all were outside of their dorm buildings. "Well ladies, we will see you later" Gloyd said. "What he said" Swizzle said nicely. "See you later" Rancis said with a smile. Then their girlfriends came up to the three and kissed them on the lips.

"I will see you later" Jubileena said to Gloyd while blushing. "I will see you later also" Crumbelina said to Swizzle while blushing. "See you later" Candlehead said to Rancis and she was blushing also. Then the boys went inside their dorm building.

"Well ladies, I don't know about you, but I need some shuteye" Taffyta said while yawning. "I agree" Vanellope said as her and all of them started going into their dorm building.

They were in the building. "Well, we will see you all tomorrow" Vanellope said nicely to Candlehead, Crumbelina, and Jubileena. "What she said" Taffyta said nicely.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta were in their dorm room and were yawning. "Then again and I'm saying this again, that was the weirdest night ever, I don't think I will forget it" Vanellope said while she was getting her pajamas. "I will never forget it either" Taffyta said as she was getting her pajamas.

They both got into their pajamas and went into the bathroom and were brushing their teeth.

After they both got done brushing their teeth, they both went out of the bathroom and went on the bed covering themselves with the blanket and were yawning.

"Babe although this was a fun and weird night, I'm glad I spent it with you baby, I love you" Taffyta said while she was blushing. "Taffyta baby, you always come up with something nice to say and I love you for that" Vanellope said while blushing and gently pulled Taffyta's head closer to hers and kissed her on the lips. They were kissing for a few minutes.

They stopped kissing after a few minutes that passed, and they both started yawning. "Well baby, goodnight" Taffyta said nicely to her girlfriend. "Goodnight to you my love" Vanellope said as she turned off the lights.

They both started to fall asleep after the best time they had on their first day of college.

* * *

**(That finishes Chapter 17, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	18. Chapter 18: Sophomore Year

**(Chapter 18 is here, hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was morning in Berkeley University and Vanellope and Taffyta woke up to the sound of the alarm clocks ringing from their phones.

"Uh what, oh its morning" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Taffyta, wake up baby" Vanellope said as she gave Taffyta a kiss on the lips waking her wake up. "Oh good morning baby" Taffyta said with a smile.

They got off the bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After they got done brushing their teeth, they changed into casual clothing to get ready for class.

"Wow, I can't believe where sophomores already" Vanellope said while smiling. "I know, I can't wait till I graduate" Taffyta said with a smile. "Well we better get to class" Vanellope said while grabbing her text books, Taffyta did the same as well.

* * *

They both left their dorm room and met up with Candlehead, Crumbelina and Jubileena outside of their dorm room.

"Were you all waiting for us" Vanellope said nicely. "Of course" Jubileena said with a smile. "Now let's get to class, we don't want to be late" Candlehead said with worry. "You and your getting on time needs" Crumbelina said with a giggle. Then the girls started to leave the dorm building.

The girls were all outside and then they all heard something from the bushes. "Unless I'm dreaming, but did I just hear something coming from the bushes" Vanellope said while putting her hand on her chest to feel her heart. "Uh huh" Candlehead said in agreement from Vanellope's answer.

"Ok now, whoever it is, come out right now, we know that you're behind the bush" Taffyta said in a displeased look. "Yeah, what Taffyta said" Jubileena said with anger.

"I'm going to see this for myself" Vanellope said as she was walking towards the bush to see if there was anybody hiding behind it. "Whoever is back there, look out" Vanellope said as she checked the bush.

"There is no one back here" Vanellope said with a smile. "Glad there is no one back in the bush, I was beginning to wonder that someone or something was stocking us" Taffyta said with relief. "Glad that's over, now can we get to class already" Candlehead said with worry.

"Then again, you and your getting on time needs" Crumbelina said while giggling a bit. "Come on then, let's go" Jubileena said with a smile. The five girls started walking to their class.

After a few minutes of walking to their class, they thought they heard another noise coming from one of the bushes, although they were a few buildings down from where their classes were at.

"Did you all here that" Vanellope said as she heard something shaking from the bushes. "I heard that alright" Taffyta said while scared. "Alright, whoever is back their, come on out and stop this silly joke" Candlehead said with worried look on her face.

"What Candlehead said" Vanellope said as she was marching up to the bush that was shaking, the other girls did the same. "Come on out your surrounded" Taffyta said with anger. "Whoever you are, show yourself" Jubileena said with anger.

Then three figures with scary masks came out of the bush.

"Whoever you guys are, this is not funny" Vanellope said while she and the girls fell on the ground, the girls all got up at the same time. "You have something that belongs to us" the first mask figure said in a scary voice. "If you don't give it back, bad things will happen to you" the second mask figure said. "What he said" the third mask figure said in a scary voice.

"Whatever you guys want, we don't have it" Candlehead said while getting scared. "Well I guess we have no choice but to get you all" the first mask figure said in a scary voice.

"A girls, whoever these dudes are, I'm guessing their angry" Vanellope said while scared. "Oh for the love of, girls what are you waiting for, run for your dear lives" Taffyta said while screaming. Vanellope along with the rest of the girls started screaming and running away from the mask figures.

"After them" the first mask figure said. Then the mask figures started chasing all of them.

"Keep running girls, we have to get away from those scary dudes" Vanellope said while she was running. "Oh I intend to do just that, if I don't get caught by these guys" Taffyta said while running. "You're telling me sister" Candlehead said while running along.

"Their still chasing us" Crumbelina said while looking back at the figures that were still chasing all of them. "Do these guys ever give up" Jubileena said while she kept running. "I guess their not giving up" Candlehead said while running. "You think" Vanellope said while running.

After the girls were running for a few minutes, they all looked back to see if they were still getting chased, but no one was behind them. "Uh girls, I think their gone" Vanellope said while out of breath. "I hope so" Taffyta said while out of breath also. "That was the scariest thing I ever seen in my life" Candlehead said while breathing for air. "I know" Crumbelina said while breathing for air also. "I never want to see that again ever in my life" Jubileena said while breathing for air as well.

Then something came out of the bushes. It was the three mask figures again. This time there was no running. Vanellope and Taffyta, along with Candlehead and Crumbelina including Jubileena all backed away to a near by wall. The girls were all trapped.

"What do you want from us" Candlehead said while crying and begging for mercy. Then the three figures were a few feet away from where they were all cornered. "Yeah, what do you want from us" Jubileena said while crying as well.

"All we want to do is slaughter you all" the first mask figure said. "What" all the girls said as they all were crying. "What do you mean slaughter us all" Crumbelina said with worry while crying. "I mean, we are going to slaughter you all" the second mask figure said.

"What no, no please I don't want to die" Taffyta said while crying even harder. Then Vanellope and all of them were crying harder as well. "What would it take for you three scary dudes to go away" Vanellope said while crying. "We don't have a reason, we're just going to kill you all" the third mask figure said.

"Please don't kill us, I beg you" Candlehead said while crying severely. Then all the girls kept on crying. All the girls could hear laughing coming from the three figures.

"Oh Ha...Ha...Ha, we totally got you ladies" the first figure said with laughter. "You're telling me" the second mask figure said while laughing. "We scared a bunch of girls" the third mask figure said.

"Wait, who are you guys" Vanellope said as she stopped crying. Then the three figures took off their masks. "I should've known, Gloyd, Swizzle, and Rancis" Taffyta said as she couldn't stop crying. "Why did you scare us like that" Candlehead said while she stopped crying.

"You know Gloyd, it was his idea to start this prank, so I got in on it" Rancis said while still laughing. "Oh you all were scared to your wits" Swizzle said while laughing. "But over all, I'm sorry for scaring you all, I just could resist" Gloyd said while laughing even harder.

"Oh you three are so dead, wait till the next time" Vanellope said while laughing a bit. "We'll see" Gloyd said while he was still laughing. Then the three boys walked away while laughing hard at their accomplished prank.

"Candlehead, Crumbelina, Jubileena, I can't believe me and Taffyta got scared by your boyfriends" Vanellope said. "I can't believe this either, I say we get them back with our own prank" Taffyta said with a little bit of anger.

"Although Rancis is my boyfriend, I'm up for it" Candlehead said with a smile. "I'm in" Crumbelina said while smiling. "Same here" Jubileena said with a smile. "Now, let's all get to class" Candlehead said nicely. The three girls started walking to their class.

* * *

It was the afternoon and the girls got finished with all their classes.

"So what's the plan for the big prank" Candlehead said to Vanellope nicely. "Oh I got a bag of ice cubes in the small refrigerator in my dorm" Vanellope said with a smile. "And there is a water hose outside of the building where are dorms are" Taffyta said with a smile. "So we're going to cube them by putting ice in their shirts, and we hose them three with water" Candlehead said with a smile.

"Exactly" Vanellope said with a smile. "Although they are our boyfriends, I still want to get them back" Crumbelina said with a smile. "Well what are we waiting for, let's get them already, they should be out of their dorm rooms at 6:30pm" Taffyta said with a smile. "Ok then, its 6:30pm so we have thirty minutes to get ready" Vanellope said as she and the girls where walking to their dorm building.

They all got to their dorm building. "Ok girls, wait here while me and Taffyta get up to our dorm room to get the bag of ice cubes" Vanellope said while she and Taffyta started walking inside their dorm building. "Oh we intend to do that" Candlehead said with a giggle.

Vanellope and Taffyta were in their dorm room and Vanellope went straight to the small refrigerator that they had. Vanellope took out the bag of ice. "Wow, even for a girl like me, I can't seem to carry this bag properly" Vanellope said while she was struggling to carry the bag of ice. Taffyta started giggling.

"Baby, I'll help you" Taffyta said while she went over to Vanellope and helped her carry the bag of ice. Vanellope and Taffyta went out of their dorm and were going outside to meet up with the rest of the girls.

They both got outside and they approach Candlehead, Crumbelina and Jubileena as they kept waiting for them. "Is that the bag of ice" Candlehead said with wonder while looking at the bag. "Yes it is Candlehead" Vanellope said with a giggle. "And believe me, this was not easy to carry all the way out here" Taffyta said with a giggle as well.

"So the plan is to sneak up and put ice in their shirts, and we hose them with water from the nearby hose we have" Vanellope said with a smile. "That plan should work, but we need one of us three to sneak up on them to put the ice in their shirts" Taffyta said with a smile.

"Since they are our boyfriends, we should be the ones to do it" Crumbelina said with a smile. "Well then, we will stay behind and turn on the hose to wet them with water" Vanellope said with a giggle. "This prank is totally going to work" Taffyta said while giggling a bit.

"Ok then, it's 6:28pm, get to your positions and hide behind a bush, then when the timing is right and they pass the bush, sneak up to them and put the ice on them and run as fast as you can back in the bush to hide" Vanellope said with excitement.

"We're on it" Jubileena said with a smile. The three girls hid in the bush with the bag of ice, while Vanellope and Taffyta turned on the hose and hid as well.

The door of the boys dorm building opened and the three boys came out. "Did you see their faces today, I still can't stop thinking about that hilarious prank we did" Gloyd said while laughing. "You're telling me" Swizzle said while laughing. "I really do hope they get us back someday, like that'll ever happen" Rancis said while laughing.

"Ok you three, that's your que" Vanellope said as Candlehead, Crumbelina and Jubileena approached their boyfriends with the chunks of ice in their hands.

"Like I don't think are girlfriends have a prank up their sleeve" Gloyd said while laughing. "Are girlfriends can't prank, only we can prank" Swizzle said while laughing along. "I agree with you on that one" Rancis said while laughing then all of a sudden, something grabbed his shirt and something was cold in his shirt.

"Ye ye yah…." Rancis said as he was squirming and jumping up and down, then Gloyd and Swizzle were squirming and jumping up and down as well. "What in the world is in our backside shirts" Rancis said while still jumping. "It must be ice" Swizzle said while jumping as well. "You think, get this ice out of my shirt" Gloyd said while he was still jumping up and down.

The three girls were back in the bush hiding while watching their boyfriends squirming and jumping up and down, and the three could help but giggle a bit. "Vanellope, Taffyta, now is your que" Candlehead said with a giggle. Then Vanellope and Taffyta aimed the hose at the three boys.

"On a count of three, 1,2,3, fire the hose" Vanellope said while Taffyta fired the hose at the three boys that were still jumping.

"What the heck is going on, I'm getting all wet now" Rancis said while getting wet from the hose. "I can't see who is doing all this" Gloyd said while he was getting wet from the hose as well. "Whoever it is that's doing this, please we beg for mercy" Swizzle said while he was getting wet from the hose also. Then the hose stopped and the three boys saw it was Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Vanellope, Taffyta, did you start all this" Gloyd said while shocked. "We're not the only ones, girls come out of hiding" Vanellope said as Candlehead, Crumbelina, and Jubileena came out of the bush.

"I can't believe this, we got pranked" Swizzle said with shock. "Payback" the five girls said at the same time. "Well I guess they got us boys, let's give them a clap" Gloyd said as he was clapping a bit. "Bravo, it's seem you gave us the slip" Swizzle said while clapping. "Indeed you have done so" Rancis said while clapping also.

"You boys don't have to clap, we got you back already" Crumbelina said while giggling. "Well I can say this, we showed you guys a good prank" Jubileena said while giggling. "Yes we did" Candlehead said while giggling as well. Then Vanellope and Taffyta started giggling along with them.

After that, they were all hanging around the university checking out the sites.

* * *

It was dark outside. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the hay" Vanellope said while yawning. "Same here, we'll see you all later" Taffyta said while walking with Vanellope to the girls dorm building. "See you later" they all said nicely to Vanellope and Taffyta.

Vanellope and Taffyta got in their dorm room and yawned. "Well babe, this was the funniest and greatest day ever" Taffyta said while giggling. "You're telling me babe, I won't forget that prank we did to those three boys for pranking us girls like that" Vanellope said while giggling.

"I won't forget it either" Taffyta said while giggling. "Well, shall we get ready for bed now, I'm so tired" Vanellope said while yawning and stretching her arms. "Alright babe, let's get ready for bed" Taffyta said as she got out her and Vanellope's pajamas from the drawers.

They both got changed into their pajamas and they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After brushing their teeth, they went on their bed and covered themselves with the blanket.

"This has been a better day baby, I'm glad I spent it with you, I love you" Taffyta said nicely while blushing. "I love you too" Vanellope said as she was kissing Taffyta on the lips.

The two were kissing for a few minutes then Vanellope turned off the lights. "Goodnight babe" Taffyta said nicely to her girlfriend. "Goodnight also my love" Vanellope said nicely.

They both fell asleep after a great day they had together.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 18, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	19. Chapter 19: Junior Year

**(Chapter 19 is here, hope you like it and as always, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was 8:30am in Berkeley University and Vanellope woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing from her phone. Vanellope got up from the bed and stretched her arms.

"Taffyta baby, wake up" Vanellope said while poking her arm. Taffyta still didn't wake up. Then Vanellope started tickling Taffyta then she woke up. "Whoa what the, Vanellope stop it" Taffyta said with a giggle. "Ok I'll stop baby" Vanellope said while she stopped tickling Taffyta.

"So I wonder what today is going to feel like, it's been at least 3 years already, and we're in junior year" Taffyta said while excited. "I know, we're so close to graduating" Vanellope said in excitement. "But for now, we got to focus on our classes while in college" Taffyta said. "You're telling me" Vanellope said nicely.

They both went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. After brushing their teeth, they both got ready for their usual day of having class. They were dressed in casual clothing and they both went out of their dorm room.

When they got out of their dorm room, Candlehead, Crumbelina and Jubileena were all waiting for them outside of their dorm room.

"Thanks for waiting for us girls" Vanellope said nicely to her friends. "No problem, now let's get to class" Candlehead said nicely. "We'll make it" Taffyta said nicely to Candlehead. Then the intercom came on.

"Attention all students in Berkeley, please report to the football stadium immediately" then the intercom turned off.

"I wonder what this is going to be about" Candlehead said with curiosity. "I don't know, but whatever it is, let's check it out" Jubileena said with a smile. "What Jubileena said" Crumbelina said while giggling a bit.

They all left the girls dorm room building and went outside. When they got outside, they met up with Gloyd, Swizzle, and Rancis. "I wonder what this is going to be about" Gloyd said with curiosity. "Let's check it out" Rancis said with a smile. "What you said" Swizzle said while bumping Rancis's shoulder.

They all were walking to the football stadium that was just a ten minute walk from where they were.

* * *

They all got to the football stadium and saw that there were at least four thousand students from the entire Berkeley student body sitting in the stands of the football stadium.

"Talk about a full house" Candlehead said with a giggle. "You're telling me" Crumbelina said with a giggle. They all went up to the nearby stands of the stadium looking for a place to sit. After a few minutes of finding a place to sit, they all found an empty row in the very top of the stadium and could all see the whole football stadium from where they were at.

"Wow, I could see the whole football stadium while in this row" Candlehead said with excitement. "Of course you could see it" Jubileena said in fascination. "I wonder what the dean has in store for us students" Vanellope said with excitement. "I'm not sure, but I hope this speech isn't boring" Taffyta said with a giggle. "That'll be the day" Crumbelina said with a giggle.

"Attention all students" the Dean said on a microphone and got their attention as they all were quiet. "Thank you" the Dean said nicely. "It has come to my attention that you students are working too hard in your classes, but just for today we are going to do a very special event" the Dean said as the whole entire students in Berkeley were cheering.

"Talk about loud with cheering" Vanellope said while cheering. "You're telling me babe" Taffyta said while cheering also. "Now, now, students calm down" the Dean said nicely over the microphone. "Now as I was saying, we have a very special event that we faculty members and students would like to participate in" the Dean said over the microphone.

"We're going to have a water balloon war" the Dean said as everyone in the stadium was cheering even louder.

"Now the rules are simple, it's a boys vs. girls event, so the rules are, if you get hit with a water balloon, you're out, and you could go and hide anywhere around the stadium and around the University, and seeing how this its going to be a long event, so whoever is the last standing, wins" the Dean said as everyone was cheering louder in the stadium.

"Now, I want you all to sign your names, and form a line by the way" the Dean said as all the students were getting out of their seats from the stands and heading down in the football field to sign their names.

"Come on, let's sign our names" Vanellope said as she was the first to get up from her seat. "We're right behind you" Candlehead said while she and the rest of them followed Vanellope to the table where people were signing up.

They were waiting in a long line in front of the whole entire student body. After waiting for thirty minutes, Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others signed their names and got a belt of at least 40 water balloons each.

"Now that everybody is signed for the event, we can start on the first boys vs. girls water balloon war" the Dean said over the microphone as he had a belt also. "Now I want all the boys on the half side of the stadium, while the girls are on the other half" the Dean said as he and all the boys from the student body went to the half of the stadium. "Good luck girls" Gloyd, Swizzle, and Rancis said at the same time.

"This is going to be a rough water balloon war, and I hope us ladies could win it" Vanellope said with excitement. "I wouldn't like that we would just loose to a bunch of boys" Taffyta said with excitement. "Don't worry, the girls will definitely win" Crumbelina said with excitement also.

"Everyone, if I fall, will you remember me" Candlehead said with a giggle. "Candlehead you're not going to get killed, remember it's like dodge ball, only if we get hit, we're not allowed to interfere anymore" Jubileena said with a giggle. "Ok then, let's get this war started, and I have a pretty good idea where a hiding spot is" Crumbelina said with a smile.

"What's the hiding spot Crumbs" Vanellope said with excitement. "We hide in the cafeteria" Crumbelina said nicely. "That's a great hiding spot" Taffyta said in agreement. "Well let's get ready to run out of here, after the war starts, the girls and boys might stay and throw water balloons at each other, or runaway to hide from the boys" Vanellope said nicely.

"Well let's go to the entrance to the stadium, then when the Dean says that it's time to start, we bolt to the cafeteria and hide for the time being, and if they find us we hide somewhere else" Taffyta said with a smile. "Great idea" Candlehead said in agreement.

The five girls were walking to the entrance of the stadium to escape from the combat that was about to happen in the stadium. The girls were at the entrance of the stadium and then the microphone came on. "Well I'm guessing it's starting" Jubileena said in excitement. "You're telling me" Candlehead said with excitement.

"Ok students, hope you are all prepared for this great event, on a countdown of five seconds, the water balloon war will begin" the Dean said while excited. "5, 4,3,2,1, go" the Dean said as he started to take cover by a table.

"Let's run girls" Vanellope said as she and the others started to follow her to the Cafeteria. "Run for your lives" Candlehead said while running and giggling at the same time. "Oh I intend to do just that" Crumbelina said while running and giggling. "Same here" Jubileena said while giggling and running with them.

* * *

They got to the cafeteria after five minutes of running. "Wow I can't believe we got here at a fast pace" Vanellope said while panting. "What are we waiting for, let's hide somewhere" Taffyta said while hiding behind the stands where they serve the lunches. "We're right behind you" Candlehead said with a giggle.

The five of them were hiding with Taffyta. "So what's the plan if we're found" Crumbelina said. "If we're heard or if we're found, we throw the water balloons we have, and we run to the next hiding place, and if we don't throw the balloons, we run for it" Vanellope said while excited. "Great plan" Candlehead said with excitement.

After hiding for a few minutes, they heard something approaching the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Did you hear that" Vanellope said in a whisper. "Oh I heard that alright" Candlehead said with a whisper. "Let's stay quiet" Jubileena said while whispering.

"Do you think any girls are in here" Rancis said while looking around. "Nope, I don't see anyone" Gloyd said while looking around. "Well let's keep looking, we're bound to find girls that are hiding in here" Swizzle said while he was looking around also.

"Follow me" Vanellope said as she was crawling to the kitchen. The girls started following Vanellope into the kitchen. They got into the kitchen and were all hiding.

"Hey Swizzle, Rancis, let's check in the kitchen" Gloyd said with a smile. "Uh Oh, their coming" Candlehead said with worry. "Don't worry we'll make it out" Taffyta said to Candlehead nicely. They all heard footsteps approaching.

"Come on boys, we need to find some girls and hit them with water balloons" Gloyd said in a southern accent. "Alright partner, scatter all over the place" Swizzle said in a southern accent. "Well I'm just glad we escaped the stadium before we almost got hit, but the heck with that, let's find em" Rancis said in a southern accent also.

As they all were hiding, Candlehead accidently knocked a big silver spoon on the floor. Then the boys heard it. "Uh guys I think I heard something, over here" Swizzle said with a smile. "Oh yeah, we know you girls are here so give it up" Gloyd said while laughing a bit. "What he said" Rancis said as he and the boys got ready to throw the water balloons at whoever was hiding.

"Run" Vanellope said out loud as she and the girls where running out of the cafeteria. "After them" Gloyd said with a laugh as he along with Swizzle and Rancis were chasing the girls.

Then all of a sudden, someone got hit with a water balloon. "I'm hit, since I'm out go without me" Crumbelina said while giggling. "And good luck" Crumbelina said nicely to the rest of them.

"Poor Crumbelina" Jubileena said while running with the others. "Let's get to the gym and hide" Vanellope said while running. "Believe me, I'm going to do just that" Candlehead said while running. "Oh stop talking and just run already, they're right behind us" Taffyta said while running.

* * *

The four girls got to the entrance of the gym, and barged the door by tying a rope around both door handles. "Now that the door is barged, we're trapped but we're safe for the time being" Vanellope said with a sudden relief.

"We're are they" Swizzle said while looking around. "I don't know, but wherever they are at, we know that their in this building, let's start with the classrooms first" Gloyd said with a smile. "Great plan" Rancis said while high fiving Gloyd. "We got Crumbelina at least, so all that's left is four girls" Swizzle said. Then the three boys left to find the girls.

"Phew, it looks like we're safe for now" Taffyta said with relief. "Let's climb the bleachers and hide up top, if they find us, we have a window to escape to and a ladder that leads to the ground outside" Vanellope said with a smile. "Great plan, now let's get to the top of the bleachers" Candlehead said as she started climbing. "We're right behind you" Jubileena said with a giggle as she started to climb the bleachers also, Vanellope and Taffyta did the same.

They all were at the top of the bleachers and were all crouching down on the little spaces of the bleachers. "Wow we are very high from the ground" Candlehead said with fascination. "Of course we are, this is a better hiding place" Jubileena said with a giggle. "Well at least we will be safe" Taffyta said. "I agree with that" Vanellope said.

"At least we still got our belts with the water balloons we have" Jubileena said while smiling. "You're right, at least we have some water balloons on us" Taffyta said with a smile.

* * *

It was two hours later that they were still hiding on top of the gym bleachers in the gym.

"Well girls, I don't think they found us yet, I'm sure we gave them the slip" Candlehead said with a giggle. Then they all heard voices coming from outside of the gym entrance.

"Swizzle, we haven't checked in the gym" Rancis said. "Well let's check already" Gloyd said as he placed his hands on both of the door handles. "It's tied with a rope, I can't seem to pull the door open" Gloyd said.

"I think the four of them are hiding in the gym, let's go to the back entrance of the gym" Rancis said. "That's a great idea, I'm sure they haven't locked the back entrance yet" Gloyd said. Both boys started to run to the back entrance of the gym.

"Oh no we forgot to lock the back entrance" Vanellope said with worry. "You all stay here, I will be right back" Jubileena said while she got out of the hiding place and started to climb down the bleachers.

"Where you going" Taffyta said with worry. "I'm going to lock the back entrance by tying a rope, if anything happens to me, I want you all to run" Jubileena said while climbing down. "Be careful" Candlehead said nicely to Jubileena.

Jubileena got on the ground of the gym floors and grabbed the nearby rope to tie the back entrance of the door. Jubileena was at the back entrance and started tying the rope on the door, then she heard the fast footsteps approaching. Then all of a sudden Gloyd opened the door at a fast pace and Jubileena saw the three boys getting ready to throw the water balloons at her.

"Oh dear, I'm caught" Jubileena said as she started running away from the boys. Then she got hit by a water balloon. "Ahhh….., they got me" Jubileena said while on the ground giggling.

"Let's throw the balloons at those boys" Vanellope said while getting out a water balloon from her belt. "Hey boys, we're up here" Candlehead said while the three boys were rushing to the bleachers and throwing the water balloons at them. The three boys kept missing with their throwing technique.

"Eat this" Vanellope said as she threw a water balloon at Swizzle and got her target. "Oh no I'm hit" Swizzle said while laughing. "We will get them for you" Gloyd said as he and Rancis started climbing the bleachers. "Run for you lives girls" Jubileena yelled out. The three girls started to escape through the window and were rushing to the ladder.

They got to the ladder and the three of them went down at the same time. They climbed down the ladder and were on the ground. "Now let's run to the auditorium" Vanellope said while she and Taffyta along with Candlehead started running. "I really hope they don't find us" Candlehead said with worry while running. "Same here" Taffyta said while running.

As the three girls were running, they saw a huge sign that said that there was 100 people left participating in the water balloon war. "I didn't know they could keep track" Taffyta said as she kept running. "Same here" Candlehead said while running.

They got to the auditorium and were looking around for any hiding places. "Look, we can hide behind the curtains" Vanellope said while panting. "Good idea" Candlehead said while out of breath. "Well then, let's hide already" Taffyta said as she started hiding behind the curtains. "Were right behind you" Vanellope said as she was hiding behind the curtains, Candlehead did the same.

"You think Gloyd and Rancis will find us here" Candlehead said with curiosity. "I hope they don't" Taffyta said with a giggle. "And if they do, the last place to hide is our dorm room" Vanellope said with the idea. "That's another great idea" Candlehead said while smiling.

* * *

It was many hours later that the girls kept hiding behind the curtains of the auditorium. "Vanellope what time is it" Candlehead said with wonder. "Its 5:30pm now" Vanellope said with a smile. "Wow, time flies by when your having fun" Taffyta said with a giggle.

"Well at least they haven't found us yet" Candlehead said as she including Vanellope and Taffyta heard footsteps approaching the auditorium.

"We looked everywhere but I'm sure they're in the auditorium" Gloyd said with excitement. "Well let's look inside already" Rancis said while laughing. The two boys were inside the auditorium.

Then Candlehead let out a giggle. "What was that" Rancis said while looking around. "Whatever that sound was; I'm sure it was one of them girls" Gloyd said while looking around as well. "Let's keep looking around, I'm sure we'll find them" Rancis said.

They were looking around the auditorium and saw some footsteps behind a curtain. "I think we found the girls" Gloyd said with a smile on his face. "We're are they" Rancis said while smiling. "They're hiding behind the curtains" Gloyd said as he and Rancis started to approach the curtains.

"We been compromised, run for your dear life" Vanellope said while Taffyta and Candlehead started running away from the auditorium at a fast pace. "After them" Gloyd said as he and Rancis started to chase the three girls.

As they all were running, Candlehead tripped and fell on the floor. "Candlehead" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time. "It's alright, go without me" Candlehead said as Rancis approached Candlehead, and Gloyd was still chasing Vanellope and Taffyta. Then with quick thinking, Candlehead threw a water balloon at Rancis and got him."Looks like I'm hit" Rancis said as Gloyd stopped chasing after Vanellope and Taffyta.

Then Candlehead got up from the floor and ran as fast as she could out the other way. "Gloyd you have to catch Vanellope and Taffyta" Rancis said. "Candlehead escaped, so who am I suppose to catch. "Catch either one of them, your on your own buddy, I'm sorry" Rancis said while laughing a bit.

"It's alright, I will be going after Vanellope and Taffyta, I'll just let Candlehead go for now, see ya Rancis" Gloyd said as he was running. "See you later" Rancis said.

Vanellope and Taffyta were running and they saw the sign that said only 4 people were left in the water balloon war. "I think Candlehead escaped from Gloyd and Rancis" Taffyta said while running. "I'm pretty sure that either Gloyd is out, or Rancis is out, but either way, we need to hide in our dorm room" Vanellope said while running. "We shall do that" Taffyta said while running.

* * *

They got to their dorm room and Vanellope and Taffyta were hiding under their bed.

"You think Gloyd will be allowed in the girl's dorm building" Vanellope said with a giggle. "If they are allowed, then we're sunk on this one" Taffyta said as she giggled a bit.

"Well at least there is only one boy left and its either Gloyd or Rancis" Vanellope said with relief. "Well he's out numbered at least" Taffyta said with a smile.

Then all of a sudden, they heard a footstep coming from the girl's dorm room. "Uh Oh, someone is coming, try to stay quiet" Vanellope said to her girlfriend nicely. "Believe me I am going to stay completely quiet" Taffyta said while she started to stay quiet.

Then the door opened to their dorm room and it closed. The person started walking around the place. "Hello, Vanellope, Taffyta, are you in here" the person said. "Candlehead is that you" Vanellope said while she and Taffyta were still under the bed. Then Candlehead approached the bed. "You guys are ok" Candlehead said with excitement.

"How did you escape" Taffyta said nicely to Candlehead. "I threw a water balloon at my boyfriend Rancis and I ran when I had the chance, I knew you two were going to be here so I decided to check if you were in your dorm room" Candlehead said nicely while smiling.

"Well at least we know that Rancis is out, but Gloyd is still on the loose out there" Vanellope said with a smile. "At least he's out numbered" Taffyta said. "Well you can come and hide under the bed with us" Vanellope said nicely to Candlehead. "Thank you" Candlehead said as she went under the bed to hide with them.

"Wait I need to lock the door" Vanellope said as she got out from under the bed and went to lock the door. Vanellope locked the door and went back into hiding under the bed. "Ok now that the door is locked, hopefully Gloyd won't be able to get us" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Let's just hope he doesn't know how to pick locks" Candlehead said with a worried face. "If he picks the lock, we will throw water balloons at his legs, and us girls will win the war" Taffyta said while giggling. "That's a great idea" Candlehead said in agreement to Taffyta's idea.

* * *

After a couple of hours of hiding, the three girls felt determined that Gloyd wouldn't be able to find them at all.

"It looks like Gloyd has been on a search through the whole University and that we're still safe" Vanellope said. "What time is it" Candlehead said nicely. "It's now 7:50pm, and its dark outside" Taffyta said nicely. "Well it looks like Gloyd is going to be in for one wild girl hunt" Vanellope said with a giggle. Then Taffyta including Candlehead started giggling with Vanellope, and then they heard some footsteps approaching outside of the dorm room.

"I think he's going to find us" Candlehead said while feeling her heart beating. "Don't worry, as long as we stay quiet, Gloyd won't find us" Vanellope said nicely to Candlehead. "He won't find us at all" Taffyta said nicely. Then a noise on the door was heard.

"It's locked, and I can't hear anybody in Vanellope and Taffyta's dorm, ah well I'm picking the lock" Gloyd said as he took out a paperclip and started to pick the door lock.

"Oh no, he's picking the lock" Candlehead said with worry. "Don't worry, remember the plan, if he comes in here, we bombard him with the water balloons" Vanellope said with a smile. "That plan will work since there is three of us and only one of him" Taffyta said while smiling. "Ok then, we will be alright" Candlehead said as she calmed down. Then the door opened all of a sudden.

"Where are you girls" Gloyd said as he was looking in Vanellope and Taffyta's dorm room. "Get you water balloons ready" Vanellope said in a whisper. Taffyta and Candlehead got the water balloons from their belts and were ready to fire it at Gloyd's legs.

"On a count of three" Vanellope said while whispering. "1, 2, 3, throw" Vanellope said as they started throwing the water balloons at Gloyd's legs. Then one of the water balloons hit Gloyd and he fell on the floor. "I been hit, how" Gloyd said while he was still on the floor.

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead got out from the bed and were giggling at Gloyd. "We won girls" Vanellope said with a smile. "Indeed you have won, congratulations" Gloyd said as he shook the girls hands. Then the intercom came on.

"This is the Dean and congratulations Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead, you have won the water balloon war, and since you girls won and not the boys, you three get your pictures in the lobby where the trophies are at for memories, so come on out to get your pictures taken for the University" the Dean said over the microphone.

"Our pictures are going to be in the trophy cases" Vanellope said while squealing. "This is so exciting" Taffyta said while squealing also. "Well what are we waiting for, let's get our pictures taken" Candlehead said as she and Vanellope and Taffyta left the dorm room.

As they got out of the girls dorm building, they met up with the Dean and a few photographers. "Congratulations girls, now go on and get your pictures taken" the Dean said nicely to Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead. Then the three girls started to hold each others shoulders and were smiling for the camera. Then the picture was taken.

After they took the picture, the entire student body was cheering for them, including Crumbelina and Jubileena, along with Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd. "Congratulations you won" Jubileena yelled out. Then the three were smiling at each other.

"That was fun" Vanellope said with a smile. "It sure was" Taffyta said while smiling. "I will never forget this day" Candlehead said with excitement. "We surely won't" Candlehead said with a smile. Everyone kept cheering for them.

* * *

It was 9:30pm and Vanellope and Taffyta were at their dorm room. "I can't believe me, you, and Candlehead got a picture placed in the trophy case that has all the trophies and the memories of the University" Vanellope said with a smile. "I can't believe it either" Taffyta said with a giggle.

"After a long fun day like that, I think I would want to hit the hay right now" Vanellope said while yawning. "Same here, I'm so tired out from all the fun we had today" Taffyta said as she was yawning also.

"Well let's get ready for bed baby" Vanellope said nicely as she was getting her and Taffyta's pajamas. "Alright baby" Taffyta said nicely as Vanellope gave her pajamas to her. They got ready and went into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

After brushing their teeth, they hopped on the bed and covered themselves with the blanket. "Today has been a better day, and I'm glad I spent it with you" Vanellope said to her girlfriend while blushing.

"Today has been a better day with you, I love you" Taffyta said while blushing. "I love you too" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta on the lips. After kissing for a few minutes, they both yawned.

"Well babe, goodnight" Taffyta said while blushing. "Goodnight my love" Vanellope said as she turned off the lights.

They both went fast asleep after a long day of having so much fun.

* * *

**(That finishes Chapter 19, hope you liked it.)**


	20. Chapter 20: Senior Year

**(Chapter 20 is established, oh and I don't own the song that's mentioned in this chapter, anyways hope you like this chapter, and as always, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was 9:30am in the University of Berkeley and Vanellope woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. "Wow, what a day this is" Vanellope said as she was yawning and stretching her arms and legs.

Then Vanellope heard multiple knocks on the door. "Who could be knocking at a time like this" Vanellope said as she went to the door to open it. When she opened the door, she saw that it was Candlehead, along with Crumbelina and Jubileena.

"Vanellope what are you waiting for" Candlehead said while jumping up and down. "For what am I waiting for" Vanellope said to Candlehead curiously. "All the seniors are going to the beach in Pismo" Jubileena said while squealing.

"Wow, I can't believe we're all going to the beach, and we're only a few more months away from graduation" Vanellope said while excited. "I better wake up Taffyta, can you three wait for us out here" Vanellope said nicely.

"We will, but hurry up, we all leave at 10:30am, so get your bathing suit on, and we'll be waiting for you" Crumbelina said nicely. "Thanks" Vanellope said as she closed the door of her dorm room and ran up to the sleeping Taffyta. Vanellope jumped on the bed and started shaking Taffyta.

"Taffyta wake up baby" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta on the lips making her wake up. Taffyta was starting to giggle. "Oh what is it baby" Taffyta said as she was fully awake.

"Get your bathing suit on, we're going to the beach" Vanellope said with excitement. "Are the seniors doing something exciting again" Taffyta said with a giggle. "We only have a few months till graduation so I'm guessing this is an early celebration" Vanellope said with a giggle.

"Well I'll get ready then" Taffyta said as she got up from the bed. Vanellope and Taffyta were brushing their teeth, and then they were getting ready to put their bathing suits on.

Once the both of them got there bathing suits on, they placed their clothing and covered their bathing suits. "Are you ready baby" Taffyta said to Vanellope nicely. "I can assure you that I'm ready baby" Vanellope said with excitement. "Well come on let's get going" Taffyta said with a giggle.

Vanellope and Taffyta grabbed their towels and locked the door of their dorm room. Candlehead, Crumbelina and Jubileena were all waiting for them after 30 minutes.

"What took you girls so long" Candlehead said with a giggle. "Sorry about that" Vanellope said with a smile. "Well what are we all waiting for, let's get to the buses" Jubileena said with a giggle. "What she said" Crumbelina said while giggling.

They all started running out of the girl's dorm building and they met up with Gloyd, Swizzle, and Rancis as they were waiting outside for them also.

"What took you ladies so long" Rancis said. "Oh you know us girls, we always take long" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Well don't just stand there, we have to get to the buses" Swizzle said. "We're all right behind you" Taffyta said.

They all were running to the buses that were waiting outside of Berkeley University.

* * *

After a 5 minute run to the buses, they all boarded one of those buses that took them here on their first day in Berkeley. "It feels like we been on these kind of buses before" Jubileena said nicely. "That's because this kind of bus took us to Berkeley 4 years ago" Crumbelina said with giggle.

"I remember that day quite clearly" Taffyta said with a smile. "It was the day we showed up as freshman's" Vanellope said while smiling. "Don't forget it was also the day that Gloyd first showed us around the University" Jubileena said nicely.

"Oh I won't forget that day" Gloyd said while laughing. "You're telling me" Rancis said while laughing along with Gloyd. Everyone started laughing with Gloyd and the buses were moving to get to the beach that was going to be a 3 hour and 44 minute drive.

"Well the bus is moving, what should we talk about now that we're all on the road" Crumbelina said with a smile. "We'll talk about anything" Jubileena said. "Like what" Taffyta said with wonder.

"How about we talk about our plans after graduation" Vanellope said nicely to everyone. "Oh when I graduate, I want to have a good life doing what I like" Candlehead said while smiling. "That's nice" Jubileena said.

"I want to work for a fashion company that way I could design dresses" Taffyta said with a smile. "Well I'm sure that'll be easy for you" Jubileena said nicely. "Of course, sure it's work, but I'm going to like it" Taffyta said.

"Well when I graduate, me and Swizzle want to work for a company that does mechanical engineering, then go into business one day" Gloyd said with excitement. "Well I'm sure I could help you get into business one day, because I'll have a degree in business" Vanellope said.

"Me and Crumbelina want to start out as architects for a company, then go into business ourselves someday" Jubileena said. "You got that right" Crumbelina said with a giggle. "I guess I have to help Gloyd and Swizzle along with you two to help you run a business" Vanellope said while giggling.

"I just want to be a music teacher and play the instruments I know" Rancis said with a smile. "As for me I want to run my own bake shop" Candlehead said nicely. "Oh great, now I have to help you too" Vanellope said. "I guess so" Candlehead said with a giggle.

They were all talking to each other while on the road to get to the beach.

* * *

They all got to the beach and the bus was coming to a stop. "That was a very long drive, but I'm glad we're here" Taffyta said as she got up from her seat and starting stretching her legs. "You're telling me, my knees are cramped up sitting in this seat for a very long time" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I second that" Jubileena said while stretching her arms and legs as well.

"Let's just get off of this bus, I want to have some fun already" Gloyd said. "I second that motion" Swizzle said in agreement. "What Swizzle said" Rancis said while laughing a bit.

They all got off the bus and saw a sign that said, bus leaves at 9:00pm. "At least we have as much time to hang around the beach, what is it called" Candlehead said with wonder. "Look at the sign Candlehead, don't you see it" Vanellope said while giggling.

"Oh I didn't see that, we're at Pismo Beach" Candlehead said with a little bit of a giggle. "Well what are we waiting here for, we're wasting our fun time" Gloyd said. "Ok we're going" Taffyta said nicely.

All of them started too headed into the beach.

* * *

They all got to the beach after a few minutes of walking and they all settled their towels on the beach sand.

"What should we all do first" Jubileena said nicely. "I say we all go waterskiing" Crumbelina said with excitement. "I wonder how much would that be" Vanellope said. "Waterskiing is over there" Candlehead said while pointing to the docks.

"Well what are we all waiting for, let's go water skiing" Gloyd said while he was starting to run to the docks. "Wait for us" Vanellope said while she and the others started running along to catch up to Gloyd.

They all got to the docks and all they could see is many boats from smallest to biggest. "Wow how many boats do they have" Candlehead said with wonder as everybody started looking at her all of a sudden. "Uh babe, there is 20 boats here" Rancis said to his girlfriend nicely. "Oh sorry about that" Candlehead said with a giggle.

Then a guy came up to them and he was wearing a shirt from Hawaii. "May I help you all" the guy said nicely. "Yes, we like to rent a boat and a couple of water skis for a couple of hours. "That'll be $200" the guy said nicely. All of them combined their money and gave it to the guy.

"Here's the keys, and take however much time as you like" the guy said nicely as he handed the keys to Vanellope. "Thank you" Vanellope said as they walked away from the guy and were trying to find the right boat.

"Guys I think I found a fast boat" Vanellope said as she hopped on the boat, and the boat had a couple of waterskiing equipment. "There is only 3 water skis here" Taffyta said. "Well I say the boys go first, I want to see if they could really water ski" Jubileena said.

"Well so be it" Rancis said with a smile. "Come on boys, let's show them who's the boss" Gloyd said with a laugh. "You got it" Swizzle said as he, along with Gloyd and Rancis got the water skis on their feet and jumped into the water.

"Whenever you're ready captain von schweetz" Gloyd said while laughing at the comment he said. "Well then, let's get started" Vanellope said as she turned on the engine of the boat. "Hold on ladies, this is going to be a bumpy ride" Taffyta said while holding on to the boat railing.

"Trust me, I'm way ahead of you on that one" Crumbelina said with a giggle while holding on to the rail. "Same here" Jubileena said while holding on also. "Don't forget about me" Candlehead said as she was holding on also.

"Vanellope what are you waiting for, drive so we could ski" Gloyd yelled out nicely. "Ok then, you guys are in for a very hard drive, so hold on tight, if you can" Vanellope said with a giggle. Then Vanellope started to drive the boat.

"Whoa, I didn't even know I could water-ski" Rancis yelled out. "Whoo…., this is the best" Swizzle said while whooping. "Why not, I'm holding on for my life here, and I'm almost slipping" Gloyd yelled as he was losing his grip on the handle. "Wait I got grip now" Gloyd said as he was gripping the handle now.

"You go" Jubileena yelled out to the three boys that were waterskiing. "I hope you guys don't fall into the water" Crumbelina yelled out while giggling. "What she said" Candlehead yelled out while giggling also.

"Hey, I got a plan" Gloyd yelled out while water skiing. "What's the plan" Swizzle yelled out. "The plan is, we let go and go underwater and rock the boat to get the girls scared" Rancis yelled out. "Just what I was thinking" Gloyd yelled out while laughing.

"Ok on a count of three" Gloyd yelled out to Swizzle and Rancis. "1, 2, 3, let go" Gloyd said as he lost grip of the water ski and went into the water, then Swizzle and Rancis did the same.

"Looks like I have to come back and get them" Vanellope said as she steered the boat back to the spot where the three boys were at.

When they got to the spot, the three boys were nowhere in sight. "Were did they all go" Jubileena said with worry. "I don't know" Crumbelina said as she was looking in the water for the three boys. Then a loud thud was heard and the boat was shaking.

"What was that" Taffyta said. "Whatever it is, I hope it's not sharks" Candlehead said with worry. "It's not sharks" Vanellope said with a little bit of a giggle. Then another thud was heard. "Ok now I'm getting scared" Jubileena said with worry. Then the three boys came up out of nowhere.

"Roar…" the three boys said as the girls got scared. "Sweet Monty Carlo, you scared us all" Vanellope said with a giggle. "That wasn't funny" Taffyta said with a little bit of a giggle. "Well we sure got you all" Gloyd said while laughing. "You're telling me" Swizzle said while laughing and high fiving Gloyd. "Girls get scared to easy" Rancis said as he was laughing along.

"Get in the boat already" Vanellope said while giggling. The three boys got in the boat. "Ok, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Jubileena, it's your turn to water ski" Vanellope said nicely. "Ok then" Candlehead said as she was the first to jump in the water, then Crumbelina and Jubileena did the same. They place the water skis on their feet and grabbed the handle.

"You ready" Vanellope said as she started the engine of the boat. "We're ready" Crumbelina said with a giggle. Then Vanellope started driving the boat. The three girls were holding on tightly to the grips.

"Whoa, this is not what I expected" Candlehead yelled out. "Well keep holding on" Crumbelina yelled out as she was laughing. "Whoa, almost slipped" Jubileena yelled out.

After at least 30 minutes, the three girls were struggling to hold on. "Keep holding on" Jubileena yelled out. "I can't, I'm slipping" Candlehead said while she lost her grip on the handle and fell into the water. Then Crumbelina and Jubileena lost their grips and fell in the water also. Vanellope turned the boat around to get the three.

Candlehead, Crumbelina and Jubileena got on the boat and were giggling. "Wow, that was the best time of my life" Candlehead said while giggling. "You're telling me" Crumbelina said while giggling along with Candlehead. "It wasn't that bad" Jubileena said as she was smiling.

"Well it looks like it's our turn" Vanellope said as she jumped into the water, then Taffyta did the same. They placed the water skis on their feet and held tightly to the grip. "Ok we're ready" Vanellope said. "What she said" Taffyta said with a giggle. "Hold on tight" Jubileena said with a giggle. Then Jubileena started the boat and drove off.

"Whoa, hang time" Vanellope yelled while she was water skiing. "I can't help to do what I'm about to do" Taffyta yelled as she spun herself around and did a clockwise flip. "Whoa, I didn't even know you could do that babe" Vanellope yelled out with fascination.

"Did you see that, even I couldn't do that" Swizzle said. "We all couldn't do that" Gloyd said while laughing. "You're telling me" Rancis said while laughing along. "What you three said" the three girls said at the same time. Then Vanellope did a clockwise flip also. "I didn't know you could do that too" Taffyta yelled out to her girlfriend.

"You weren't the only one who knew how to do that flip" Vanellope yelled out while giggling. "Did you also see that" Gloyd said. "Uh huh" Rancis said while laughing.

After 30 minutes of water skiing, Vanellope and Taffyta lost their grips on the handles and fell in the water. Jubileena steered the boat back to get them.

Vanellope and Taffyta got on the boat and were giggling. "I can't believe you did those flips" Jubileena said while smiling. "Oh it was nothing" Taffyta said nicely. "Well I don't mean to brag but it was something" Vanellope said while giggling. "I got nothing to say on that one" Candlehead said with a giggle.

They all were water skiing for a while and they went back to the docks to return the water skis and the boat. After they returned the boat, they all were walking back to where their towels were at the beach.

* * *

When they all got back to their spots on the beach, they all looked at each other.

"What time is it" Crumbelina said with curiosity. "Its 2:30pm "Vanellope said nicely. "Wow, time went fast" Candlehead said. "So what else should we do" Jubileena said with excitement. "Let's go jumping off that big boardwalk, the water is only 40 feet below when you jump" Taffyta said with excitement.

"Maybe I could give the jump a try" Candlehead said as she was shaking. "Well let's go to the boardwalk and jump already" Gloyd said with excitement. They all walked over to the boardwalk.

They all got to the boardwalk after a few minutes of walking. "So who's going to go to the edge first and then jump" Vanellope said with excitement. "I will" Gloyd said as he was getting ready to jump. "Be careful" Jubileena said nicely. "I'll be careful" Gloyd said as he got to the edge.

"See you all on the other side" Gloyd said as he jumped. "Waaa…." Gloyd said as he was waving his arms as he was falling down. Then he landed in the water. After a few seconds, he came up to the surface.

"That was amazing" Gloyd said as he waved at all of them. "My turn" Swizzle said as he got on the edge then jumped. "Cannonball…." Swizzle said as he was falling down, then he landed in the water. "That was epic" Swizzle said while laughing.

"Wait for me" Rancis said as he jumped off the boardwalk and did a front flip and began to fall down into the water, and then he landed perfectly. "What are you waiting for, come on ladies" Rancis said as he was in the water with Swizzle and Gloyd.

"It's my turn" Jubileena said as she jumped off the edge and went falling down to the water, and then she was in the water. "I guess I should go" Crumbelina said while she jumped off the edge screaming with joy, then landed in the water. "That wasn't that scary, come on your missing all the fun" Crumbelina said while in the water with the others that jumped already.

"Shall we jump together" Taffyta said while holding Vanellope's hand. "Let's do it" Vanellope said nicely. Both of them jumped off the edge and started to scream with joy while fall into the water, and then they landed in the water with everyone else.

"Wait, there is one person who didn't jump" Jubileena said curiously. "I know who that person might be" Crumbelina said with a giggle. "Candlehead, come on you can do it" everyone yelled at the same time. "What if I get myself hurt" Candlehead said as everyone saw that she was shaking her legs. "Just jump, you can do it" Vanellope said with a giggle.

"No, I won't do it" Candlehead said with confidence as she was afraid to jump off the edge. "Come on Candlehead, we're all going to be waiting all day long for you" Crumbelina said while giggling. "Whatever you say will not making me jump you guys, I'm standing my ground on this one" Candlehead said with even more confidence.

"Ok then, I guess we have no choice to call you the C word" Taffyta said while she started to giggle. "What's the C word going to be, because I don't give a fiddle about what you're going to say" Candlehead said while crossing her arms. "Ok then, I guess we're going to have to say it" Vanellope said while giggling. "Do your worse" Candlehead said with a little bit of a giggle. "If you insist" Jubileena said while giggling.

"You're a chicken" Vanellope said as she was making imitation clucking noises and moving her arms up and down like a chicken. Then everybody started joining Vanellope at making the imitations of a chicken to pressure Candlehead into jumping off the edge.

"Candlehead's a chicken" everybody started chanting. "Guys stop calling me chicken, I'm no chicken" Candlehead said with confidence. "Prove it" Taffyta said as she was continuing with the clucking noises. "Alright, but this is the last time anyone is going to call me a chicken" Candlehead said as she was about to jump off the edge of the boardwalk.

Candlehead jumped off the high edge of the boardwalk and was screaming and waving her arms as she was falling fast to the water, then she landed perfectly in the water.

"You see, that wasn't so bad now was it" Jubileena said with a smile. Then Candlehead grew a sad face all of a sudden. "You ok Candlehead" Crumbelina said nicely. Then Candlehead's face grew from sad to a smile. "I have to admit that was totally awesome, let's do it again" Candlehead said as she climbed up the ladder out of the water.

"I knew she would like the jump, we all knew" Vanellope said while giggling. "You said it" everyone said at the same time, then they all climbed up the ladder.

* * *

After many jumps from the boardwalk to the water, they all stopped. "What time is it now" Candlehead said with wonder. "It's 6:30pm" Vanellope said. "We only got a few hours left, so what should we do now" Jubileena said with excitement.

"Let's all go dancing at that place on the beach" Swizzle said with excitement. "That should be fun" Rancis said with excitement. "Well let's get going" Gloyd said while he was going back to get his towel, then everyone followed him.

They all got back and the girls placed their clothing on to cover their bathing suits and they all went to the place were the dancing was happening although it was getting dark.

It took them a few minutes to get to a small building were music was heard. "Shall we get in and party" Taffyta said while excited. "Let's get partying them" Vanellope said with excitement. "What you said sister" Crumbelina said with a giggle.

"I wonder how our girlfriends are going to dance like" Rancis said while laughing. "You're telling me" Swizzle said while laughing along with Rancis. "I have a hunch" Gloyd said while laughing along with Rancis and Swizzle.

They all entered a building and were all amazed to see all the seniors dancing crazy like they were happy with the party.

"Look at all these students dancing like freaky" Candlehead said while giggling. "I know, we need to dance too so let's get on the dance floor" Vanellope said. "Don't forget about me babe" Taffyta said as she was grabbing Vanellope's hand and they both went on the dance floor and started to dance.

"Shall we go for it babe" Rancis said to Candlehead nicely. "Sure thing" Candlehead said while holding Rancis's hand and going on the dance floor. "Let's do it" Swizzle said. "Sure thing babe" Crumbelina said while holding Swizzle's hand then heading on the floor as well.

"What should we do" Gloyd said to Jubileena while holding her hand. "We're going to dance babe, come on" Jubileena said as she was dragging him to the dance floor. Then they all were dancing to the music.

After ten minutes of dancing, the music stopped and the intercom came on. "Now did everyone have a good time with that fresh beat" the DJ said on the microphone as everyone was cheering. "Alright hip cats, here's one that hasn't been played since the late 1970s, it's called Boogie Oogie Oogie" the DJ said as he placed a disk in the laptop.

"I love this song" Vanellope said with excitement. "I could get down to this" Taffyta said while giggling. "I could get down to this song also" Crumbelina said while excited. "Same here" Jubileena said with a smile. Then the music started to play in a cool guitar tune, and then they all started to dance.

"If you're thinkin' you're too cool to boogie, Boy oh boy have I got news for you, Everybody here tonight must boogie, Let me tell ya' you are no exception to the rule".

"Get on up on the floor, Cuz we're gonna boogie oogie oogie, Till you just can't boogie no more (boogie), Boogie no more, You can't boogie no more (boogie), Boogie no more, listen to the music". It was playing in the cool guitar rhythm again.

"This is the best" Vanellope said as she was dancing. "You're telling me babe" Taffyta yelled with joy while dancing.

"There's no time to waste, let's get this show on the road, Listen to the music and let your body flow, The sooner we begin the longer we've got to groove, Listen to the music and let your body move".

Now get on up on the floor, Cuz we're gonna boogie oogie oogie, Till you just can't boogie no more (boogie), Boogie no more, You can't boogie no more (boogie), Boogie no more, listen to my bass here". The cool guitar rhythm came again.

Get down, boogie oogie oogie, Get down, boogie oogie oogie, Get down, boogie oogie oogie, Get down. Then the music stopped.

"That was a great song" Candlehead said. "I give it a one hundred percent" Crumbelina said. "That song made my legs want to dance even harder" Jubileena said while giggling.

"I'll say" Gloyd said. "Well I don't know about you guys but I was dancing pretty well out there" Swizzle said with a smile. "Is it just me, or were you being a show off out there" Rancis said while laughing. "Now you're just being silly" Swizzle said while bumping Rancis's shoulder.

They all were dancing for the hours that passed by and it was dark outside. "Vanellope what time is it" Taffyta said nicely. "Whoa it's 9:15pm, we better make it to the bus" Vanellope said. "Now that I think of it, we better run for it" Taffyta said with a giggle.

"Run, my legs are all tired out" Candlehead whined. "Come on Candlehead, are you chickened out to run" Crumbelina said while making chicken noises at Candlehead. "Fine I'll run for it" Candlehead said while giggling. "Ok what are we waiting for, let's get back to the bus" Jubileena said.

"She took the words right out of my mouth" Gloyd said while laughing. "She sure did" Swizzle said while laughing with Gloyd. "Oh let's just go already" Rancis said while he was laughing at both of them.

Then they all left and ran to the bus that was waiting till 9:30pm.

* * *

They all made it to the bus and it was 9:25pm. All of them sat at the back of the seat.

"Well we made it just in time" Vanellope said with a sign of relief. "To think that I thought it was going to leave us all behind" Candlehead said. "You and your worry, at least we made it" Crumbelina said while giggling.

"When I get back, I'm going straight to bed" Jubileena said while laughing. "You're telling me" Crumbelina said while yawning a bit.

"Well I don't know about you girls, but me, Rancis and Swizzle are going to stay up for the rest of the night watching movies" Gloyd said. "That we are going to do" Swizzle said while giving Gloyd a high five.

"Let's just hope we don't fall asleep while watching those movies" Rancis said while laughing. "You're right about that one" Gloyd said while he and Swizzle were both laughing.

The bus started to move and they were on their way back to Berkeley University.

* * *

They got back to Berkeley and they all got off the bus.

"Well you guys, we'll see you later" Vanellope said nicely to everyone. "What she said" Taffyta said as they walked away to their dorm room. "See you later" everyone said nicely to Vanellope and Taffyta.

Vanellope and Taffyta got back into their dorm room and were yawning. "Oh my, this has been the greatest day ever" Vanellope said while yawning. "I know, I'm glad we had a good time" Taffyta said while yawning also. "Let's get ready for bed" Vanellope said while getting her and Taffyta's pajamas out of the drawers.

They both got their pajamas on and went to brush their teeth. After they got done brushing their teeth, they both went straight to bed after a long day of having fun.

"This has been a really fun day, as always I'm glad I spent it with you" Taffyta said while blushing. "This has been a fun day too, I love you baby" Vanellope said while blushing. Then Taffyta leaned to Vanellope and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Vanellope" Taffyta said while blushing. "Goodnight Taffyta" Vanellope said as she turned off the lights. They both soundly fell asleep after they both had so much fun during the day.

* * *

**(Chapter 20 is finished, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	21. Chapter 21: The Graduates

**(Chapter 21 is finished, as always I hope you like this chapter, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was 9:30am in the morning and Vanellope and Taffyta woke up to the sound of their phones ringing at the same time. Vanellope and Taffyta then got up from the bed.

"Well babe, today is the day" Taffyta said while smiling. "I know, today is the day that we become graduates" Vanellope said while looking at her cap and gown. "Well what are we waiting for, let's get ready are parents are coming from LA to come see us at the ceremony" Vanellope said while heading into the bathroom, Taffyta did the same.

After brushing their teeth, they heard multiple knocks coming from the door. Vanellope and Taffyta got out of the bathroom and went for the door. The door was open and suddenly Candlehead, Crumbelina and Jubileena gave both Vanellope and Taffyta a bear hug.

"Well what was that for" Vanellope said while giggling. "Oh we are just excited that we are going to be graduating today" Crumbelina said while smiling. "We can't wait to be at the ceremony later on" Jubileena said while squealing. "Are your parents coming to see you" Candlehead said while smiling.

"Are parents are coming, what about yours" Taffyta said while smiling. "Oh are parents are coming" Candlehead said with a smile. "Knowing are parents, they would never miss their kids graduation from college" Jubileena said while giggling. "I can tell you this, it's going to be one packed auditorium full of cap and gowns" Vanellope said while giggling.

"Well then, let's all get ready for graduation by putting on our cap and gowns" Vanellope said nicely to everyone. "If you need us, we will be changing in our dorm room" Crumbelina said while heading into her dorm room. "What she said" Candlehead said while following Crumbelina, Jubileena did the same.

"Well babe, let's get into our cap and gowns" Taffyta said while heading back into the dorm room. "I'm right behind you babe" Vanellope said while giggling and going back into the dorm room.

They were getting changed into their cap and gowns and Vanellope was struggling to put her cap and gown on. "Uh babe, do you need any help" Taffyta said while giggling. "Oh sure babe, thanks" Vanellope said while giggling, then Taffyta helped her put on her cap and gown.

After an hour and 30 minutes getting ready, both girls just looked at each other. "Well baby, how do I look" Vanellope said while giggling. "Oh you look good but I got to say, you look even cute with casual clothing on, but you look pretty good with the cap and gown" Taffyta said while blushing.

"Oh babe, as always that's the nicest thing you even said to me, I love you" Vanellope said while leaning close to Taffyta and giving her a kiss on her lips. "I love you too" Taffyta said as she responded to the kiss. They were kissing for a few minutes and then they heard multiple door knocks, and they both stopped kissing.

"It must be the girls waiting for us" Taffyta said while heading to the door. "I figured it was, who else knocks on the door multiple times" Vanellope said while giggling. Then Taffyta opened the door.

"Why hello girls" Taffyta said nicely. "Hi Taffyta, so how do we all look in our cap and gowns" Jubileena said while smiling. "Vanellope come here" Taffyta said nicely to her. Vanellope came to the door. "How do we look in our cap and gowns" Crumbelina said with a smile.

"I have to say you all look terrific with the cap and gowns on you" Vanellope said while smiling. "I agree with Vanellope, you all look nice with them on" Taffyta said nicely. "In fact, we all look nice with our cap and gown on" Candlehead said while giggling.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Taffyta said while giggling, and then they all were giggling along.

"I wonder what it is going to be like walking up on stage" Candlehead said with curiosity. "Think of it as a high school graduation, only different because it's a college graduation" Vanellope said while giggling. "What she said" Taffyta said while giggling along with Vanellope.

"Oh and I'm pretty sure after we graduate with our degrees, there is going to be a grad party" Crumbelina said nicely to all of them. "Well what's a graduation without celebrating" Vanellope said while smiling. "Ok ladies let's get going, the graduation starts at 12:00pm" Taffyta said with excitement.

"What time is it now" Candlehead said nicely. "Its 11:10pm now" Vanellope said while looking at her phone. "Well ladies, let's get going now" Taffyta said while excited. "I just need to lock our dorm room" Vanellope said as she locked the dorm room.

"At least we don't have to pack up, someone will take care of packing our belongings when we leave here later on" Taffyta said. "Well after graduation, I'm going to miss Berkeley" Candlehead said while sad. "Well at least we had great memories here" Jubileena said while smiling.

"It's seems like only yesterday that we started out as freshman's in Berkeley University, now look at us all" Crumbelina said nicely to everyone. "What you said, we been in Berkeley for 4 years, and we're all finally going to graduate" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going" Taffyta said while getting even more excited. "We're right behind you" Candlehead said nicely. The girls all walked out of the dorm building to get to the outside.

* * *

They all got outside and saw Gloyd, Swizzle, along with Rancis wearing their cap and gowns as well. The girls went to the three boys.

"Well I got to say, you all look great in those cap and gowns" Gloyd said nicely to the girls. "Well you guys look good to" Vanellope said nicely to the three boys. "Thank you" Swizzle said nicely. "It seems to me that we're not the only ones wearing our cap and gowns" Taffyta said while looking around seeing the other students wearing their cap and gowns.

"Yes, we can see that" Gloyd said while laughing a bit. "Shall we go to the auditorium" Swizzle said nicely. "Well let's get going then, I'm even for excited now for graduation" Rancis said with excitement. "Ok then, let's go" Vanellope said as she and the girls started walking to the auditorium, Gloyd, Swizzle and Rancis followed from behind.

* * *

They all got to the auditorium and were sitting in their assigned seats. "Well, it looks like we're here" Vanellope said. "It looks like it babe" Taffyta said while smiling.

"Although people say this in the movies, but I've been waiting for this my entire life" Swizzle said with excitement. "I been waiting too" Rancis said while laughing. "Well it all comes down to this gentlemen and ladies" Gloyd said to the girls nicely.

"It's actually ladies and gentlemen" Jubileena said to her boyfriend nicely. "Ok so it's always ladies first, I'm sorry babe" Gloyd said while smiling.

"Well all I know is, I'm excited enough" Crumbelina said with excitement. "Same here" Candlehead said while excited as well. "I got the shivers in this auditorium" Vanellope said while smiling. "I agree with you on that one, in fact we are all excited" Taffyta said with excitement.

* * *

After many minutes that passed, it was now 12:00pm and Vanellope noticed that her parents along with Taffyta's parents were sitting in the back of the auditorium smiling. "Taffyta, are parents are here" Vanellope said as Taffyta turned her head and saw her parents waving their hands and smiling.

"I see them alright" Taffyta said while smiling. "I'm guessing our friends parents are here as well" Vanellope said while looking straight at the stage. Then the intercom came on.

"Alright ladies and gentleman settle down now" the Dean said nicely. "Now then, I would like to thank the parents for being able to take their time off to see their kids graduate in this fine University" the Dean said nicely as everyone clapped their hands.

"Now then, let the graduation begin, graduates stand up and line up" the Dean said over the microphone while smiling, then the traditional graduation music went on. Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others were smiling with excitement.

"I can't believe this is happening" Vanellope said while excited. "I know" Taffyta said in agreement. They all line up near the stage stairs. "Now without further ado, lets get this graduation started" the Dean said nicely over the microphone. The Dean started calling the graduates from letter A to Z.

"Now starting with the letter C's, the bachelors degree for baking goes to, Candlehead" the Dean said as Candlehead walked up to get her degree and everyone was clapping, including Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others. "Now the bachelors degree for Architecture goes to, Crumbelina Di Caramello" the Dean said as she walked up on stage while everyone was clapping for her.

Then after the Dean called out the names of the graduates in the letter category of D, E, and F, it was time for the G's to be called out. "And now the bachelors degree for Mechanical Engineering goes to, Gloyd Orangeboar" the Dean said as Gloyd walked on stage and waved both of his hands up, Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others, including the crowd was clapping for him.

The Dean began calling names in the category of H,I, and now it was the J's. "And now, the bachelors degree for Architecture goes to, Jubileena Bing Bing" the Dean said as Jubileena was jumping up the stage with excitement as everyone was clapping for her, including Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others.

After the letter initials of K to Q got called, it was time to announce the letter initials of R's. "And now the bachelors degree for Music goes to, Rancis Fluggerbutter" the Dean said as Rancis went up on stage and everyone was clapping their hands.

Then after that, it was time for the letter S's to be called. "Ok then, the bachelors' degree for Mechanical Engineering goes to, Swizzle Malarkey" the Dean said as Swizzle went up on the stage and everyone was clapping for him. The letter S's were finished and then it was the letter T's to be called up on stage.

"Now, the bachelors' degree for Fashion Design goes to, Taffyta Muttonfudge" the Dean said as Taffyta walked up on stage and was excited, everyone was clapping for her along with Vanellope and the others as well. After the T's were called up, it was time for the letter V's to come up.

"And now folks the bachelors' degree for Business goes to, Vanellope Von Schweetz" the Dean said as Vanellope was smiling and walking up on the stage, the crowd was clapping for her including Taffyta and the others. After all the names were called, it was 3:00pm in the afternoon and the graduation ceremony was over.

"And now people, the graduation ceremony is over, and good luck to you graduates in your life" the Dean said nicely over the microphone. Then Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others went straight to their parents who were waiting for them.

"Vanellope, we are very proud of you" Carl said as he hugged his daughter. "Our girl has graduated from Berkeley" Lucile said as she was crying. "Mom it's alright you don't have to cry" Vanellope said while smiling. "I'm not crying, I have joy in myself" Lucile said as she hugged her daughter.

"Taffyta, I am very proud of you, my daughter is a graduate of Berkeley University" Lawrence said as he hugged his daughter."Thank you father" Taffyta said nicely. "I don't believe my eyes when I say that our daughter has graduated from Berkeley" Sara said as she started crying and hugging her daughter. "Mom its ok, I did it" Taffyta said while smiling. "It's just I'm very proud of you" Sara said while crying with joy. "I know and thank you mother" Taffyta said while smiling.

After that, Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others went to get their luggage out of their dorm rooms and their parents were going to drive them back home to LA for the grad party they were going to host in the gym that Carl and Lawrence along with the other parents reserved.

"I'm really going to miss being at Berkeley, at least I got a picture of me you and Candlehead of the time that we won that water balloon war" Vanellope said with a smile while putting her luggage in her parent's car. "At least we had memories at Berkeley University" Taffyta said while putting her luggage in her parent's car also.

Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others left Berkeley to meet up in LA for the graduation party.

* * *

After at least 5 hours and 29 minutes on the road, they all got to the reserve gym for the grad party.

"Well we're here" Vanellope said while getting out of her parent's car, Taffyta got out of her parent's car too, along with the others. "I wonder what could be waiting inside for us all" Taffyta said with curiosity. "I don't know but whatever it is let's check it out" Candlehead said while she along with Vanellope and Taffyta and the others walked up to the double doors of the gym.

They opened the double doors and then all of a sudden people jumped out and said, "Surprise to the Graduates of Berkeley" people from the neighborhood along with some family members of Vanellope and Taffyta, including the others were here.

They all kept saying "here comes the graduates" and were shaking Vanellope and Taffyta's hands. Gloyd, Rancis, and Swizzle along with the girls were getting shakes to the hands as well, including hugs. "Congratulations to the graduates of Berkeley" some of the people said while clapping their hands.

After a while, everyone was getting ready to cut the big cake that said, "Congratulations To The Berkeley Graduates". "Wow this is a very big cake" Vanellope said while admiring the size of the cake. "You're telling me babe" Taffyta said while giggling.

"Someday I'm going to make a cake like this one" Candlehead said while giggling. "Let's just hope when you make it, that it would fit properly in your car Candlehead" Crumbelina said while giggling. "You're telling me" Jubileena said while giggling.

"Well I just hope that there is enough cake for everyone" Gloyd said while feeling his stomach. "Are you seriously going to be craving on cake" Swizzle said while laughing. "Well he's got to start somewhere" Rancis said while laughing along with Swizzle.

After a few minutes of cutting out the cake for Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others, including the people, they all sat at tables that were together in a long row eating their cake and greeting each other.

"So what are you kids going to do with your life" Lawrence said nicely to all of them. "That's a hard question to answer" Candlehead said with a smile. "It's like people say that question every time they get the chance" Jubileena said while laughing.

"Well whatever it is, you kids can decide what to do with your life, only do it in the right way" Carl said with a smile while eating his cake. "I would like to propose a toast to the graduates of Berkeley University" Lucile said while raising her glass. "To the graduates of Berkeley University" Carl said while raising his glass also. "What Carl said" Lawrence said while raising his glass as well, then Sara did the same.

"Thank you, all of you" Gloyd said with a smile. "We are all obliged, thanks" Swizzle said nicely. "Same here" Rancis said while smiling.

"Well our life is going to be different now" Crumbelina said. "You're telling me" Vanellope said while giggling. "I don't have anything to say but, what Vanellope said" Taffyta said while giggling along with Vanellope.

* * *

After at least a couple of hours, Vanellope and Taffyta went outside of the gym. "So babe, what is it" Taffyta said with a smile. "Oh I just wanted a little bit of privacy with you is all, I mean there is a lot of people here" Vanellope said while giggling.

"So what is it then" Taffyta said with a smile. "I was just wondering what our life is going to be like now that we have our degrees" Vanellope said while giggling. "I don't know, but whatever it is I'm sure we will have a great life with our careers coming ahead" Taffyta said nicely.

"Well we are the graduates of Berkeley University, I'm glad we had fun over the years, I really enjoyed it" Vanellope said while thinking back to all the memories they had in college.

"I will never forget our memories of being in college too" Taffyta said while smiling. "We conquered college, now all we have to do is find careers" Vanellope said with a smile. "Don't worry babe, we will find careers to live up to" Taffyta said nicely.

"Thanks for the mode of confidence babe, I love you" Vanellope said while blushing. "I love you too babe" Taffyta said while she leaned over and kissed Vanellope. Then Vanellope kissed Taffyta back. They both stopped kissing after a few minutes.

"Well let's get back to the gym babe" Taffyta said nicely to her girlfriend. "Ok babe" Vanellope said as they both went back inside.

* * *

**(Well that completes Chapter 21, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	22. Chapter 22: The Important Question

**(Chapter 22 is complete, and as always, Enjoy.)**

* * *

After Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others graduated from college, it's been 2 years since then and they were 23 years old. Vanellope was working with a business company while Taffyta was working for a fashion company.

And as for their friends, Candlehead started a baking shop, Crumbelina and Jubileena were working for an architect company, and as for Gloyd and Swizzle they were working for a mechanical engineering company, Rancis was just teaching music at a local school.

But although they all had different careers, they all kept in touch and managed to spend time together as friends.

"Uh what a day of working hard" Vanellope said as she got out of her business company building. "Well I got to get to the mall, Taffyta should be working till 8:00pm and its 4:00pm, I got to get going" Vanellope said as she started the engine of her car.

"And I just hope the question that I'm about to ask her later on means something to her" Vanellope said while getting a little anxious. Then she placed the bar on drive and drove off to the mall.

As she was driving, she thought really hard about what Taffyta's reaction would be when she asked the question later on. "Ok Vanellope calm down, she'll say yes" Vanellope said while her heart was beating at a fast rate. "Everything is going to be fine" Vanellope said while she was still driving.

Vanellope got to the mall and was getting out of her car. Once she got out of the car, she felt extremely nervous about the question she wanted to ask Taffyta, and then someone approached her. "Are you alright miss" a man said nicely. "I'm ok, I'm just not myself right now" Vanellope said kindly to the man.

"Do you need any help" the man said nicely. "No but thank you kindly sir" Vanellope said nicely to the man. "Well then, have a nice day miss" the man said as he walked away. "Friendly" Vanellope said nicely while heading into the mall.

Vanellope was in the mall and she needed to look for a place that sells rings. "Excuse me, anyone" Vanellope said kindly to the shoppers that passed her. Then one lady stopped to where Vanellope was and smiled. "How may I help you ma'am" the lady said nicely.

"I'm looking for a place that sells rings, this is a very important day for me" Vanellope said while getting nervous. "Well there is a place that cells rings, you just make a right, and then a left, and then another left, and your destinations on the right" the lady said nicely.

"Thank you kindly ma'am" Vanellope said nicely. "You're welcome" the lady said nicely as she walked away from Vanellope. Vanellope then started to walk faster and was getting worried by the minute. "I hope there isn't a line" Vanellope said while still in a hurry.

She got to a jewelry store and saw that there were only two people checking out the rings. "Wow, I didn't think this would be a short line, but I was wrong" Vanellope said while giggling a bit. She then went up and looked at different ring sizes.

"Wonder how much a wedding ring would cost" Vanellope said while looking for the perfect ring, then Vanellope's heart sank. "Wow, these rings cost between one thousand and four thousand dollars" Vanellope said as she looked around for the perfect ring.

Then she founded the perfect ring, it was an asscher cut halo diamond wedding ring. "I think I'll take it" Vanellope said while smiling. "Excuse me ma'am" Vanellope said as a lady walked up to her. "How much is this ring" Vanellope said nicely to the woman. "Its $1,800" the lady said while Vanellope gulped a bit.

"Well no problem, I could pay for it" Vanellope said as the lady smiled and took the ring out. "It's a perfect ring ma'am, are you getting married" the lady said nicely to Vanellope. Vanellope's heart started beating faster and she was breathing in and out.

"Oh I need to propose first" Vanellope said while her heart kept beating fast, then Vanellope paid for the ring and the ring was placed in a little box for safe keeping. "Well hope whoever you're proposing to says yes" the lady said with a smile. "I hope so too" Vanellope said as she walked out of the jewelry store.

"I have the ring, now I have to reserve on that boat for a moonlight dinner tonight" Vanellope said while calling for a reservation. "Hello, I would like a reservation on the boat for a very special dinner for 9:00pm tonight" Vanellope said over the phone. After a few minutes of talking on the phone, the reservation has been accepted and Vanellope and Taffyta were going to be reserved for dinner on a boat tonight.

"Well that takes care of the reservation, no I have to call Taffyta on the phone to remind her about dinner tonight" Vanellope said as she called Taffyta. After a few seconds Taffyta picked up. "Hello" Taffyta said over the phone. "Hi baby it's me Vanellope, listen I know your working right now and I just wanted to let you know that we're having dinner tonight at a very special place at 9:00pm" Vanellope said while getting nervous.

"Well that would be a great night for a dinner" Taffyta said. "Well be ready around 8:30pm so I could pick you up from your house, and don't worry you don't have to pay a cent on this dinner, I'll pay for it" Vanellope said. "Ok, see you later baby" Taffyta said. "See you later" Vanellope said as she hung up the phone.

"Well now I'm scheduled to get Taffyta later on" Vanellope said as she headed out of the mall to go back to her car. Vanellope got to her car and was getting more anxious about tonight. "Vanellope Von Schweetz you worry to much, don't worry she'll say yes" Vanellope said as she started up her engine and drove away from the mall.

* * *

It was nightfall and Vanellope was dressed in a long black dress with a flower on her right chess and she was nervous. "Well I better get this over with" Vanellope said while looking in the mirror. "Oh my goodness look at the time, its 8:15pm" Vanellope said while she rushed out of her room and went downstairs.

Her parents were in the living room. "I got to go, I will see you later" Vanellope said as she hugged her mother and father. "We'll see you later honey" Carl said nicely to her daughter. "Have fun tonight" Lucile said with a smile. "I will" Vanellope said as she walked out of the door of her home.

Vanellope went into her car and started the engine. "Ok Vanellope, just be yourself and stay cool, she'll say yes" Vanellope said while thinking about it to much. Then she drove out of the driveway of her home then started driving to Taffyta's house.

After at least 10 minutes, it was 8:25pm and she waited for Taffyta for a few minutes. "I wonder how my love is going to look like tonight" Vanellope said while thinking of what Taffyta was going to wear. "I bet she's going to wear a dress that's pink tonight" Vanellope said while blushing to the thought.

It was 8:30pm and Taffyta came out of her house all of a sudden and was wearing a dress that was completely pink. "I guessed right" Vanellope said while giggling and Taffyta started walking to her car.

Taffyta came in Vanellope's car and smiled. "How are you doing baby" Vanellope said as she gave Taffyta a kiss on the lips. "I'm doing fine, you look beautiful tonight" Taffyta said while blushing. "Oh thanks love, you too" Vanellope said while blushing.

"Well where we going tonight" Taffyta said while blushing. "Oh it's a surprise" Vanellope said as she started the engine. "Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be a great surprise" Taffyta said while blushing. "Don't you worry, it will be a great surprise" Vanellope said while smiling as she drove away from Taffyta's house.

* * *

It has been 30 minutes and Vanellope and Taffyta were at the docks while Vanellope's car was parked, then there was a huge cruise liner with lots of lights that were on inside. "Follow me my love" Vanellope said. "Ok babe" Taffyta said while blushing.

They walked into the cruise liner and there was a man with a suit and he was smiling at them both. "Your names please" the man said nicely with a French accent. "Vanellope and Taffyta" Vanellope said while smiling. "Ah, right this way please" the man said with his French accent.

Vanellope and Taffyta followed the man to their tables. "Here you are ladies" the man said nicely. "A waiter will be with you in a minute" the man said as he walked off. Vanellope and Taffyta were waiting at their table while they heard ballroom music.

"Baby, I'm impressed, this is the best fancy date you ever taken me on" Taffyta said while blushing. "Oh it's not over yet baby" Vanellope said while blushing. Then the waiter came by and was smiling at both of them. "What can I get you ladies" the waiter said nicely.

"I would like a prime roast steak with a side of iceberg lettuce, and salmon please" Taffyta said nicely. "I'll have the same thing" Vanellope said nicely. "Very well madams, your dinners will be out in 30 minutes" the waiter said nicely while pouring wine in their fancy cups, then walked away.

"Well I can say this, this is the best night ever" Taffyta said while blushing. "As I said, it's not over yet" Vanellope said while blushing also. "So what made you think of having dinner on a great night like this" Taffyta said to her girlfriend nicely. "Oh I just thought it be nice to have a fancy dinner with you, after all the hard work we've been doing lately" Vanellope said.

"I sure been working hard drawing and making the dresses for my boss to distribute" Taffyta said. "Well I've been working with other clients getting their business settled in the area" Vanellope said while giggling a bit. "Well life is not easy, I tell you that" Taffyta said while giggling. "You're telling me" Vanellope said while giggling.

It has been 30 minutes and Vanellope and Taffyta saw that their dinners were coming out from the kitchen. "Well that must be our dinners" Vanellope said. The waiter came over and gave them their dinners. "We hope you enjoy your meal this fine night" the waiter said while heading off to assist other patrons.

Vanellope and Taffyta took a sip of their wine then started to eat their dinner. "I have to say, this is the best steak I had since that other one I had in Miami" Taffyta said while smiling. "I remember that night, and yes this steak is great" Vanellope said.

"That was the best night ever, and I still remember it" Taffyta said while blushing. "I will never forget that night, it seemed like it happened a long time ago" Vanellope said while blushing also.

* * *

After 30 minutes Vanellope and Taffyta finished their dinner and the waiter went directly to their table to assist them. "And how are we tonight" the waiter said nicely. "Good" Taffyta said nicely. "Can I get you ladies anything else" the waiter said nicely.

"Can you please get me and my love some of that fine chocolate cake you have" Vanellope said nicely. "Right away ma'am" the waiter said as he went to the kitchen. The waiter got out of the kitchen and was holding two plates of chocolate cake and placed the plates at their table.

"Enjoy" the waiter said as he walked off. "Wow, this chocolate cake sure has its chocolate frosting to perfection" Vanellope said as she sliced a piece with a fork and ate it. "This is a great cake" Taffyta said while cutting a piece as well.

A few minutes have passed and they both got done with their cake. "Taffyta babe, I will be using the bathroom" Vanellope said as she got up. "Ok, I'll wait for you" Taffyta said nicely. Vanellope started walking off to the bathroom.

Vanellope got to the bathroom and was looking in the mirror. "Ok Vanellope now is your chance, you can do this, its now or never" Vanellope said as she turned the water from the sink and started to splash water on her face. Vanellope was splashing water on her face for a few minutes and she turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel.

"I have the ring, now all I have to do is ask Taffyta to marry me" Vanellope said while her heart began beating at a fast rate, then she went out of the bathroom to go back to Taffyta who was waiting at the table.

Vanellope got back at the table after a few minutes. "You ok baby" Taffyta said while smiling. "Oh I'm ok" Vanellope said while stuttering. "Are you sure" Taffyta said while getting worried. "I'm ok, I think I just need some air is all, I'll be right back" Vanellope said as she went to the boat deck to get some air.

Vanellope was out on the boat deck and was looking up at the stars. "How am I going to tell Taffyta to marry me if I'm nervous in front of her" Vanellope said while she was getting very nervous, then she heard footsteps approaching. "Baby, are you sure you're ok" Taffyta said while worried.

"I'm ok, I'm just nervous is all" Vanellope said. "I just wanted to check up on you is all" Taffyta said while smiling. "Thanks babe" Vanellope said while looking at the stars.

"Those stars sure are beautiful" Taffyta said while blushing. "They sure are" Vanellope said while shaking. "If I was in space, I would wander those stars till I discover the perfect match" Taffyta said while blushing. "I would do the same thing" Vanellope said while getting even more nervous by the minutes that passed.

They were both looking up at the stars for at least 20 minutes, and Vanellope was still shaking. Every minute and second, Vanellope waited to ask the very important question, she was going to lose it.

"Baby, are you sure you're really ok" Taffyta said while smiling and getting worried at the same time. Vanellope's heart kept racing and racing inside of her and she just didn't know how to put it with words.

In her mind she kept saying, "can you just ask her already, ask her, ask her, ask her" Vanellope said in her mind. "Baby, baby, I'm getting very worried now, why don't we go back inside" Taffyta said nicely to her girlfriend. Then Vanellope was breathing hard and then she was ready to pop the question.

"Oh for the love of me, I can't take it anymore" Vanellope said as she quickly kneeled down on one knee in front of Taffyta and opened the box that contained the ring inside.

"Taffyta Bella Muttonfudge, will you marry me" Vanellope said while holding out the ring. Taffyta was silent until she smiled and her heart was fluttering with joy. "Ye, ye, yes…, I will marry you Vanellope Von Schweetz" Taffyta said while blushing as Vanellope placed the ring on Taffyta's third finger on her left hand, then Vanellope leaned in and gave Taffyta a kiss on the lips passionately.

"I love you" Taffyta said while she was still kissing Vanellope. "I love you too" Vanellope said while she returned the kiss. They were kissing for a few minutes and they stopped.

"Well looks like its official, we're going to be married" Taffyta said while blushing. "I know, what will our folks say when we tell them" Vanellope said while blushing also. "I'm sure they will be surprised" Taffyta said while smiling.

"It looks like we're going to have to do planning for the wedding which would take weeks or months to prepare" Vanellope said while smiling. "Don't worry babe, we'll figure something out my love, I'm glad we're getting married" Taffyta said while her heart was filled with joy. "I'm glad too" Vanellope said while blushing.

Vanellope leaned to Taffyta again and they both started kissing again. After kissing, they both looked at each other. "Well let's head back inside baby, its freezing cold out here" Taffyta said while she was shivering. "Ok babe" Vanellope said as she and Taffyta went back inside the fancy restaurant.

* * *

**(That finishes Chapter 22, hope you loved it.)**


	23. Chapter 23: The Preperations

**(Chapter 23 is here, I hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

A Few Months Later!

Ever since Vanellope proposed to Taffyta, their parents and friends had been very excited that they were going to get married, but in order for them to get married, they all had to arrange a planning for the upcoming wedding that was weeks away from now.

Vanellope was at Taffyta's home and their parents were still smiling after all the months that passed. "Why are you all still smiling at us" Taffyta said nicely. "Oh it's probably because their happy for us" Vanellope said while giggling.

"We sure are happy for you two" Lawrence said with a smile. "What Lawrence said" Carl said while laughing a bit. "I never thought that are girls would get married" Lucile said while smiling. "Same here" Sara said while smiling also.

"Well in order for us to get married, we need to prep for it" Vanellope said. "By prep we mean the wedding invitations, the cake which Candlehead will make for us, and the wedding dresses" Taffyta said while smiling. "That sure is a lot of work, but let's do it for the heck of it" Carl said nicely.

"That's a great plan girls, you really thought this through" Lawrence said with a smile. "Usually us lawyers need to think of a plan for the defendant to get voted to the verdict of not guilty" Carl said while laughing. "Oh you crack me up with that one" Lawrence said while laughing along with Carl.

"Alright gents calm down, we need to make the invitations, and seeing it, I'm pretty sure there is going to be lots of people from my side and your side of the family coming also" Lucile said while laughing a bit. "It's like a family reunion but I could go with that" Sara said while laughing a bit as well.

"Ok, while you all make the invitations, we will be going to the mall to get fitted in our wedding dresses, then we will go to Candlehead's bake shop to see if she can make us the biggest wedding cake" Vanellope said while giggling. "You sure could think ahead baby" Taffyta said while giggling as well.

"Ok then, we will see you later, now come on husbands we need to work on the invitations" Lucile said while giggling. "Yeah husbands, what she said" Sara said while giggling as well.

"I never heard our wives calling us by the term of husbands like that" Carl said while laughing. "I know, but let's get to work on those invitations" Lawrence said as he, Carl, along with Lucile and Sara went to the living room to work on the invitations.

"Now that that is out of the way, let's get going to get fitted in our wedding dresses" Vanellope said while grabbing Taffyta's hand and dragging her out the door. "Ok, ok baby I get it" Taffyta said while giggling, and then they both went out the door.

Vanellope and Taffyta were getting in the car while Vanellope was going to be driving her and Taffyta to the mall. "Are you ready to go to the mall" Vanellope said to her girlfriend nicely. "I sure am baby" Taffyta said while giggling a bit.

Vanellope started the engine of the car and she drove out of Taffyta's driveway and were both going to the mall to get their wedding dresses.

* * *

They got to the mall and saw that there was a bustling crowd of people that were coming and going from the mall.

"Oh dear, I didn't know this mall had its reputation for being so busy" Vanellope said while giggling a bit. "I know, but I hope they have a wedding dress shop in the mall, otherwise we're going to be rambling all around the malls in LA" Taffyta said while giggling a bit too.

"We wouldn't want that to happen would we, now let's get going" Vanellope said while grabbing her girlfriends hand and dragging her off into the mall. "Oh Vanellope, again with this" Taffyta said while blushing. "Sorry babe, I'm just in a hurry is all" Vanellope said with a giggle.

Both girls got into the mall, not minding the people that were passing thorough in the mall. "Wow, business is always booming, and even I know that from my job" Vanellope said while walking along with Taffyta.

"It sure is, people come to this mall every other day looking and buying things that they desire or need" Taffyta said. "Well the only thing we need is wedding dresses, and I hope we find a store in this mall" Vanellope said. "Hope so too" Taffyta said.

They were walking along looking for a wedding dress shop, but didn't find anything that was coming their way, and they both sat on a bench. "Well I don't see any wedding dress shops anywhere around this mall" Vanellope said while exhausted from walking around. "I know and we've been looking around this mall for ages" Taffyta said while exhausted as well.

"So now what" Vanellope said. "We should either look, or we should leave this mall and go to another mall" Taffyta said with a smile. "Let's keep looking around, we're bound to find something" Vanellope said while getting up from the bench, Taffyta did the same.

Vanellope and Taffyta started walking around the stores that were in the mall and didn't find anything again. "I think its time to ask someone who works in the mall" Vanellope said. "Good idea babe" Taffyta said while smiling. They both went up to an employee of a clothing store.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you" the man said nicely. "We were just wondering if there were any dress shops that had wedding dresses" Taffyta said nicely. "Oh my ladies I'm sorry, but we don't have any wedding dress shops in this mall, have you looked everywhere" the man said nicely.

"We sure did look everywhere" Vanellope said nicely. "Well if I were you ladies, just check in the other mall across town, it would take you just 20 minutes to get there depending on traffic" the man said nicely. "Well thank you sir" Taffyta said. "You're welcome and have a nice day" the man said as Vanellope and Taffyta walked away from the clothing store.

"We better leave this mall and go to the other one" Vanellope said while walking. "I agree" Taffyta said with a smile.

Both of them got out of the mall and went back to the car. "Well at least we have another place to look for wedding dresses" Vanellope said as she started the engine of the car. "At least we do" Taffyta said in agreement. Then Vanellope drove out of the mall not minding the traffic that was coming in and out of the mall.

* * *

"This is going to be a while" Vanellope said while beeping the horn at the other cars in traffic. "There must be another way out of this traffic" Taffyta said while thinking. "I got an idea, we leave this traffic zone and take the other way which is the short cut to the mall" Taffyta said with the thought.

"That a great idea, with this short cut we'll only make it to the next mall in only 10 minutes, you always come up with the great ideas baby" Vanellope said while turning into the left side of the other street. "Why thank you baby" Taffyta said while blushing.

It's been 10 minutes of driving and Vanellope and Taffyta got to the other mall. "At least we made it" Vanellope said while stretching her arms. "That was quick" Taffyta said while stretching her arms as well. They both got out of the car and Vanellope locked the doors, then they both went into the mall not minding the crowd of people coming and going from the mall.

"Well I can say this again, there is another mall that has its reputation for being busy" Vanellope said while giggling. "You said that when we were at the other mall" Taffyta said while giggling. "Well whatever, let's just find a wedding dress shop that might be here" Vanellope said while walking and looking around, Taffyta did the same.

They both were walking and looking around for at least 30 minutes. "Well now I'm starting to give up" Vanellope said while she and Taffyta were sitting on a bench. "Why don't we ask someone" Taffyta said as she got up from the bench. "Good thinking love" Vanellope said as she got up.

Both of them went into a nearby store and went up to a lady at a register. "Excuse me ma'am, can you tell us if there is any wedding dress shops around this mall" Taffyta said nicely. "If you were looking for one, its just a few shops down, you take a right, then another right, and the shop should be on the left" the lady said nicely.

"Thank you" Vanellope said as she grabbed Taffyta's hand and they both left to look again. "Well we are in a rush here, I tell you that" Vanellope said while giggling. "I know, and for a wedding dress" Taffyta said while giggling.

They got to the wedding dress shop they were looking for and they both went in. "Finally, we're here" Vanellope said while exhausted. "I know" Taffyta said while giggling, then a lady walked up to them.

"Hello their, may I help you ladies with something" the lady said nicely. "You sure can ma'am" Vanellope said with a smile. "We need perfect wedding dresses for the both of us" Taffyta said while smiling. "Well if you will please, follow me to the back room" the lady said nicely as Vanellope and Taffyta followed the lady.

They were in the back and they saw that there was a bunch of wedding dresses. "Wow it's like wedding dress palooza in here" Vanellope said while giggling. "I never heard of that one before" Taffyta said while giggling as well. "Ok ladies, pick your dresses and I will be back in a few minutes" the lady said as she walked out.

"What are we waiting for, let's pick out our wedding dresses" Vanellope said as she started looking for the perfect dress. "Hey don't start without me babe" Taffyta said while she was looking also.

They were looking around for a few minutes and Vanellope found the perfect wedding dress. "Wow look at this one, I'm guessing it's one of those casual A-line wedding dresses" Vanellope said while holding up her dress. "Well I found a very great dress to wear for the wedding, I think it's a Mia Solano wedding dress, and it's the perfect one" Taffyta said while squealing. "Glad it is" Vanellope said while blushing.

A few minutes passed and the lady came back in the room. "I see you found your wedding dresses" the lady said while smiling. "I think we're ready to try them on" Taffyta said. "What she said" Vanellope said while smiling. "Ok then, the changing rooms are just out the door on your left" the lady said nicely as they both went out of the back room.

They both got in their changing rooms.

After at least 10 minutes, they both got out of their changing rooms and were looking at each other. "Well how do I look" Taffyta said while blushing. "Well how do I look" Vanellope said while blushing also. "I asked you that question first" Taffyta said while giggling.

"Oh fine, you look very beautiful in that wedding dress" Vanellope said while blushing. "Oh baby, you look beautiful in that wedding dress too" Taffyta said while blushing. "I see we have our number one dresses" Vanellope said. "Well let's get back in the rooms and change into our normal clothing" Taffyta said as she went back into her changing room, Vanellope did the same.

After another 10 minutes, they both got out of the changing rooms and were into their casual clothing again. "Well do you have the perfect wedding dresses you two" the lady said nicely. "We sure do" Vanellope said nicely to the lady. "Well ladies, if you will please follow me to the register" the lady said as she walked off, Vanellope and Taffyta followed.

They were at the register and the lady looked at their dresses. "Well ladies all together, that'll be $2,000" the lady said as Vanellope and Taffyta paid together for their wedding dresses. After they paid, their wedding dresses were separate in a short box. "Have a nice day" the lady said nicely as Vanellope and Taffyta went out of the wedding dress shop.

"Well we have our wedding dresses, now it's time to make a visit to Candlehead's bake shop" Vanellope said. "Ok babe" Taffyta said while giggling.

They both got out of the mall and were in the car. "Well that takes care of our dresses, now let's go to Candlehead's bake shop" Taffyta said. "Ok" Vanellope said as she started the engine. They drove out of the mall parking lot and were on their way to Candlehead's bake shop.

* * *

Its been 30 minutes and Vanellope and Taffyta were at Candlehead's bake shop. "Well we're here" Vanellope said as she got out of the car, Taffyta did the same. They both got in the bake shop and were looking at the different desserts that Candlehead made.

"Wow for a girl like Candlehead, she sure is busy" Vanellope said while giggling. "You're telling me" Taffyta said while giggling also. Candlehead came out of the back of her baking kitchen and saw that Vanellope and Taffyta were in her store.

"Well what a wonderful surprise" Candlehead said while smiling. "Hi Candles" Vanellope said nicely. "Hello, although we're friends how my I help you" Candlehead said nicely. "I bet she treats her customers like that always" Taffyta said while giggling.

"In fact I do, I just do it to be courteous to my customers, but anyways what do you need from my bake shop" Candlehead said nicely. "We just need you to make a wedding cake for us, our wedding is weeks away from now" Vanellope said nicely. "Oh I forgot, you told me you two were going to get married, but anyways here's the selection of wedding cakes, choose wisely" Candlehead said while giggling.

"Oh we definitely will" Taffyta said with a giggle. Vanellope and Taffyta were skimming through the book of different types of wedding cakes.

A few minutes passed and Vanellope and Taffyta founded the right wedding cake. "If your thinking what I'm thinking, we should probably get the marbled wedding cake" Taffyta said with interest. "I agree, we shall pick that cake, I mean its only 5 round stacks of cake stacked together" Vanellope said with a smile.

"Well the cake stacks from the top to bottom only small to big" Taffyta said. Candlehead came out of her baking kitchen. "I see you guys found a perfect wedding cake" Candlehead said with a smile. "We sure did Candles" Vanellope said. "Well what kind of frosting would you like around the cake" Candlehead said nicely.

"I say we should go with both chocolate and strawberry frosting, that way it could be half and half" Taffyta said with the idea. "That's a great idea, we shall do that" Vanellope said in agreement to Taffyta's idea. "Ok then, when will you two want me to bake the cake, and seeing it, this cake is going to take me a long time to bake" Candlehead said while giggling.

"I'm guessing it's your first time baking a wedding cake, isn't it" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Yes it is" Candlehead said with a bit of a giggle. "The wedding is in a few weeks, so we will tell you ahead of time to make the cake" Taffyta said nicely. "This is going to be challenge making the first wedding cake" Candlehead said.

"We will remind you when to make it, ok Candles" Vanellope said with a smile. "Ok" Candlehead said while smiling. "We will see you later" Taffyta said as she and Vanellope were getting ready to leave Candlehead's bake shop. "See you later then" Candlehead said as she went back into her baking kitchen.

Vanellope and Taffyta got to the car and Vanellope started the engine. "Ok then let's see, we have our wedding dresses, we scheduled to have Candlehead bake the wedding cake, now all that's left is the invitations" Taffyta said. "Well let's get back home to see how our parents are doing with the invitations" Vanellope said as she drove out of the parking space to get home.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta got back to Taffyta's home and got out of the car. "I wonder if our parents finished those invitations" Taffyta said with the thought on her mind. "We'll see for ourselves" Vanellope said as she followed Taffyta.

Taffyta opened the door of her home. "Mother, Father, we're back" Taffyta yelled out. "Come in the living room" Lawrence said. Vanellope and Taffyta were in the living room and saw that their parents were on the floor carving and making the invitations.

"I see you all been working very hard with the invitations" Taffyta said with a giggle. "I know, and we're only at 490 invitations" Carl said while laughing. "10 more to go" Lawrence said while laughing along with Carl. "We've been working hard all day ladies, so how was picking out the wedding dresses" Lucile said while smiling.

"Oh it was fine, we've picked out the right ones" Vanellope said with a smile. "As for the wedding cake, we scheduled to have Candlehead to bake the cake" Taffyta said while smiling. "Well you got everything prepared, now all that's left is the wedding day, which is weeks away" Sara said with excitement.

"Yep, our wedding is weeks away from now" Vanellope said with excitement. "I know, I can't wait for it to happen" Taffyta said in excitement with Vanellope.

* * *

**(That finishes Chapter 23, hope you liked it.)**


	24. Chapter 24: The Wedding Day

**(Chapter 24 is finished, and a song I mention in this chapter doesn't belong to me, but anyways, hope you like this chapter and as always, Enjoy.)**

* * *

After months and weeks of waiting, it was Vanellope and Taffyta's wedding day. Vanellope woke up at 9:00am. "Today's the day" Vanellope said as she got up and brushed her teeth. Vanellope got done brushing her teeth and was getting ready to put her wedding dress on.

Vanellope got her wedding dress on and she squealed while looking at how beautiful she looks in the mirror. "I'm getting married" Vanellope yelled out with joy as she was spinning around in excitement. Then a knock on the door was heard from Vanellope's room door.

"Honey are you ok in there" Lucile said. "Yes mom, I'm ok" Vanellope said with excitement. "Good, your wedding is at 12:00pm" Lucile said as she went down the stairs. "Ok mom" Vanellope said while Vanellope got out of her room. When Vanellope got downstairs into her living room, her parents were amazed at the way she looked in the wedding dress.

"I have to say, you look just like your mother with that wedding dress on" Carl said with a smile. "Thanks father" Vanellope said while smiling. "I never thought this day would come, other than college, my daughter is getting married" Lucile said as she started to cry.

"Mother don't cry" Vanellope said nicely. "Oh its just tears of joy" Lucile said while crying. "Oh I remember when your mother cried when you and I got married a long time ago" Carl said to his wife nicely. "Well I guess I must've inherited my mothers' guilt" Lucile said as she stopped crying.

"All I can say is, today is going to be the best day of my life" Vanellope said while jumping up and down with joy. "I will be sure to take plenty of pictures for my daughter's special day" Carl said with excitement.

"Well you can do that, at least it will be for memories" Vanellope said. "Well having said that, I will be putting on my tux" Carl said as he got up from the sofa and headed upstairs to change. "Now don't forget about me honey, I'm also dressing up too" Lucile said as she followed her husband upstairs.

"I wonder if my parents are going to look spiffy" Vanellope said while laughing.

* * *

It was 11:30am and Vanellope was in the car. Vanellope had to get to the church before Taffyta would. "Come on, let's get going already" Lucile said while hurrying her husband. "I'm coming, do you know how hard it is to put on a darn tie" Carl said while heading down the stairs at a fast pace.

"Oh let's just get going, we are going to make be late" Lucile said in a hurry. "I'll say" Vanellope said while laughing. Vanellope and her parents left their house and went into their car. They were all in the car and Carl started the engine. "Let's roll" Carl said while putting the car into drive and driving out of the driveway of their home.

Vanellope and her parents got to the church and saw all the cars that were parked in the church parking lot. Vanellope you go, we'll catch up" Lucile said nicely to her daughter. "Ok then" Vanellope said as she got out of the car. "Its 11:45am, I have to get into the church" Vanellope said as she hurried into the church.

When she got into the church, she saw many people from her side of the family, and even Taffyta's side of the family, even her friends. "Wow, there sure is a lot of my family, and Taffyta's family members here" Vanellope said as she walked down the aisle while they all were in their seats looking at her with happy faces.

She got to the front of the aisle and saw the pastor, and next to the pastor was Gloyd who was Vanellope's best man for the wedding. "It's definitely a full house" Vanellope said while whispering. "I know" Gloyd said with a whisper.

As Vanellope was waiting, all eyes turned their attention to the beautiful dress she was wearing. Vanellope wasn't nervous at all, and she just smiled happily. "This is going to be the greatest wedding day ever" Vanellope said while whispering.

* * *

It was 12:00pm and then the wedding march music started to play. "I'm guessing that's their que to start" Gloyd said while whispering. "I know, now be quiet, it's starting" Vanellope said while whispering. "No harm done" Gloyd said in a whisper as he was laughing a bit.

Then the doors of the church opened all of a sudden, then all eyes turned to the bride that was walking slowly down the aisle while Candlehead was throwing flowers on the floor.

Vanellope was amazed at the way Taffyta looked in the wedding dress. "Wow, my wife looks beautiful" Vanellope said while blushing as her heart was beating with joy.

Taffyta then looked at Vanellope while walking and she was blushing. Taffyta finally got to the front of the church and was standing next to Vanellope. "It's such a full house" Taffyta said in a whisper. "I know" Vanellope said with a whisper. The pastor started to look at them both and smiled, and then he was starting to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate these two ladies in holy matrimony" the pastor said as everyone was smiling with joy, some were even crying with joy.

"Do you have the rings" the pastor said as Gloyd took out the box with the rings inside, and he opened the box. "With this ring, you shall put it on your loves finger" the pastor said nicely to Vanellope and Taffyta.

Vanellope and Taffyta grabbed the rings and placed them on each others third finger. "Now then, you will say your vows" the pastor said nicely to Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Do you Taffyta Muttonfudge take Vanellope Von Schweetz to be your lovely wedded wife, in sickness and health, and at times of trouble for as long as you shall live" the pastor said while smiling. "I do" Taffyta said while blushing. "And do you Vanellope Von Schweetz take Taffyta Muttonfudge to be your lovely wedded wife, in sickness and health, and at times of trouble for as long as you both shall live" the pastor said nicely. "I do" Vanellope said while blushing.

"Does anyone have any reason for these two that should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" the pastor said. No one was speaking.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride" the pastor said as Vanellope and Taffyta started to kiss passionately for the marriage to be official. Everyone started clapping their hands to the new married couple.

Vanellope and Taffyta were blushing at each other. "Well baby, looks like it's official" Taffyta said while she was still blushing. "Looks like we're married" Vanellope said while she was still blushing as well. Then they all went to the downstairs part of the church to cut the cake.

* * *

They all got to the downstairs part of the church and the wedding attendees were sitting down at their tables. Then Gloyd prepared a speech on the microphone. "Hello everyone, I would like to make a toast to the happy beloved wedding couple standing over there near the cake" Gloyd said while raising his glass of wine, then the wedding attendees did the same. "Now the brides will cut the cake" Gloyd said over the microphone.

Vanellope lifted the sharp knife from the table and started cutting the cake. A few pieces of cake later…, Vanellope and Taffyta were cutting the pieces of cake for the wedding attendees after at least 20 minutes. "Wow that's a lot of cake" Vanellope said as she grabbed a small plate of cake for herself, then Taffyta did the same.

Vanellope and Taffyta sat at a nearby table with their friends, including their parents.

"Congratulations you two" Jubileena said with a smile. "What she said" Crumbelina said while smiling as well. Vanellope took a bite out of her cake. "I have to say Candlehead, you sure make a nice wedding cake" Vanellope said as she took another bite of her cake. "I know and it's delicious, what's your secret" Taffyta said while taking a bite out of her cake.

"I can't tell you, it's my very own recipe" Candlehead said as she took a bite of cake. "My girl doesn't tell her secrets" Rancis said while laughing a bit. "Rancis" Candlehead said while giggling. "I bet when me and Jube get married, Candlehead will have to make a cake for us also" Gloyd said while laughing.

"Oh yeah, that'll be a lot of work for me again, this cake took me a few days to complete before the wedding" Candlehead said while giggling.

"Tough break" Swizzle said while laughing. "Trust me, if you we're Candlehead's assistant, you would know what it feels like to make cakes and baked goods everyday" Crumbelina said while giggling. "Hey I'm a mechanical engineer, not an assistant" Swizzle said while laughing.

They all were eating cake and Rancis got up from the table. "Well I will be getting the music ready" Rancis said as he walked to the table were his laptop and sound surround were at. "I wonder what music will Rancis play for us while dancing" Vanellope said with excitement. "I don't know, but I got a song that could make people go dancing" Taffyta said as she and Vanellope got up from the table and went over to where Rancis was.

"Hey Rancis, I think we got a song that could be put to good use for dancing" Taffyta said while smiling. "What's the song" Rancis said while scrolling for the song on his laptop. "It's called Bei Mir Bist Du Schon" Taffyta said with the idea while smiling. "Ok then, Bei Mir Bist Du Schon it is" Rancis said as he played the song.

The song started playing with trumpet sounds, and other forms of instruments. Vanellope and Taffyta, along with their parents and friends, including the wedding attendees were on the dance floor. Then the song was still playing with the trumpet sounds, and then the lyrics started to sound.

"Bei Mir Bist Du Schon, please let me explain, Bei Mir Bist Du Schon, means that you're grand". "Bei Mir Bist Du Schon, again I'll explain, It means you're the fairest in the la-a-a-and".

"I could say bella bella, even say wunderbar, Each language only helps me tell you how grand you are". The music was play with the trumpets, and then the music started to play at a slow tempo while Vanellope and Taffyta, along with the others were dancing.

"Bei Mir Bist Du Schon, please let me explain, Bei Mir Bist Du Schon, means that you're grand, I could say bella bella, even say wunderbar, Each language only helps me tell you how grand you are, I've tried to explain, Bei Mir Bist Du Schon, So kiss me and say you understand". Then the music started to play a little faster.

"I could say bella bella, even say wunderbar, Each language only helps me tell you how grand you are" then the music started to play even faster and Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others were swing dancing at a fast paste.

"Wow this music is good" Vanellope said while dancing with Taffyta at a fast pace. "I'll say babe" Taffyta said while dancing to the music. They all were dancing to the song at a very fast paste. "Why are Gloyd and Rancis dancing on the table" Vanellope said while looking at the two boys dancing like crazy.

"They must be drunk or something" Taffyta said while she was still dancing fast with Vanellope.

After a couple of minutes dancing to the song, Vanellope and Taffyta stopped dancing. "Wow we were electric out there" Taffyta said while panting. "I know" Vanellope said while panting also. Then another fast swing dance music came on, and Vanellope and Taffyta got out on the dance floor again.

* * *

Hours later, Vanellope and Taffyta went outside to get some fresh air. They were outside and they looked at each other. "Wow, today was a great day" Vanellope said while blushing. "I know and I'm glad we're married baby, I love you" Taffyta said while blushing also. "I love you too" Vanellope said as she leaned and gave Taffyta a passionate kiss on the lips, they were kissing for a few minutes.

They stopped kissing. "Let's get back inside baby" Vanellope said while blushing. "Ok baby" Taffyta said while Vanellope gently grabbed Taffyta's hand and they both went back inside.

The hours passed by and everyone was going home. "Well I can say this, that was the best wedding ever" Vanellope said with a smile on her face. "I know, I will never forget it baby" Taffyta said while smiling.

"Well on the bright side, we'll be going on our honeymoon" Vanellope said while giggling. "I can't wait for it" Taffyta said while giggling along.

They all left and went home.

* * *

**(That finishes chapter 24, hope you loved it.)**


	25. Chapter 25: The Honeymoon

**(Here's Chapter 25, as always I hope you like this chapter, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta were a married couple and they were getting ready for their honeymoon by packing their clothing in their luggage.

"Baby, where are we going to spend our honeymoon" Vanellope said nicely. "Let's go to Paris" Taffyta said with excitement. "But babe, I wanted to go to Italy, and then I wanted to go to Hawaii after that" Vanellope said.

"Well I got an idea, why don't we go to Paris first and stay there for two days, and then we could go to Italy, then to Hawaii" Taffyta said in suggestion. "Well we still have the money from the time we won that dance contest, but what the heck, that'll work" Vanellope said while smiling.

After at least an hour of packing, they both got out of their homes. "Have a great time you two" Carl said nicely. "Yeah, be back soon" Lawrence said nicely. "We will miss you" Lucile said with a smile. "Have fun" Sara said nicely.

"Thanks, we will all see you soon, we love you" Vanellope said while placing her luggage in the trunk, Taffyta did the same. They both got in the car. "See you all soon" Taffyta said while Vanellope drove off. "BYE" their parents said at the same time.

"We need to make it to the airport, then buy our tickets to go to Paris" Vanellope said. "Know it, those tickets will probably cost a fortune when we get to the airport" Taffyta said while giggling. "Let's hope there at a reasonable price" Vanellope said as she giggled.

As they were in traffic, Vanellope was honking the horn. "I hate this darn traffic jam, we will never make it to the airport in time" Vanellope said while honking the horn. "Don't worry, we will baby" Taffyta said while Vanellope cheered up a bit.

As a few minutes went by in traffic, the traffic jam cleared up and they were no longer in a jam. "Finally, this jam is over" Vanellope said while driving. "You see babe, that wasn't so long now was it" Taffyta said nicely. "I guess it wasn't too long" Vanellope said while smiling.

Vanellope continued to drive to the airport.

* * *

They both were at the airport after 20 minutes of driving, then Vanellope and Taffyta registered their car to be in storage.

"Ok, now that our car is in storage, we don't have to worry about calling a cab when we get back home" Vanellope said. "Now all that's left is to get the tickets" Taffyta said. "We're on our way babe" Vanellope said as she and Taffyta went inside the LA airport.

They got into the airport and saw that many people were bustling in and out of the airport as always. "There sure are lots of people here today" Vanellope said while giggling. "That's what you said when we were at the mall last time" Taffyta said while giggling. "Did I say that" Vanellope said while giggling as well. "You sure did" Taffyta said.

They walked up to the plane ticket purchasing area and stood in line. After waiting in line for a few minutes, they approached a lady working at the ticket area and the lady smiled at them. "Hello their, can I help you" the lady said nicely.

"You sure can, we would like two tickets to Paris" Taffyta said nicely. "What she said" Vanellope said with a little bit of a giggle. "Ok then" the lady said while looking for flights bookings for Paris. "Well ladies you're in good hands, a flight to Paris leaves in an hour, your two tickets will cost $800" the lady said nicely.

"Not bad" Vanellope said as both she and Taffyta paid for their tickets. "Alright, here you go, and have a nice flight" the lady said while Vanellope and Taffyta walked away from the ticket area.

"We got our tickets, now all that's left is to wait for an hour" Vanellope said while sitting down in a seat, Taffyta did the same. "I can't wait to get to Paris" Vanellope said with excitement. "I can't wait also babe" Taffyta said while smiling.

* * *

It has been an hour waiting for the plane to arrive and then the intercom came on in the airport. "The flight to Paris, France is ready to leave in 5 minutes" the person on the intercom said.

"We better get on the plane" Taffyta said while getting up from her seat. "It's about time" Vanellope said while giggling and getting up from her seat as well. They both dragged their luggage and went to the lady who was near the gate collecting tickets.

Vanellope and Taffyta got to the lady and gave them their tickets. "Avoir une belle flught" the lady said as they both went into the tunnel connecting to the plane. "I think she said have a nice flight in French" Taffyta said. "I didn't know you could understand French. "Oh I learned French when we were in high school" Taffyta said with a giggle.

"Oh I forgot, I took the class too, but I mostly forgot most of the language" Vanellope said while giggling. They got into the plane and found their seats somewhere in middle class.

They settled their luggage on top of the covers and sat on their seats. "Well we made it" Vanellope said while smiling. "We haven't been on a plane in 6 years" Taffyta said with a smile. "That was when we ran away from home" Vanellope said while remembering. "I remember that time" Taffyta said.

"I know, we had so much fun together" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I won't forget" Taffyta said while smiling. Then the airplanes intercom came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to make our flight to Paris, France, please make sure your seat belts are on while the plane is taking off, we hope you have a wonderful flight with us for the next 11 hours and 49 minutes" the intercom said as it turned off. "Well baby you know what they say in French, nous sommes sur la bonne voie" Taffyta said. "I think you said we are on our way" Vanellope said. "That's right" Taffyta said with a smile.

The plane was about to take off from the LA airport and Vanellope and Taffyta placed their seat belts on. As the plane took off into the sky, both Vanellope and Taffyta were smiling at each other.

The plane was in the sky after a few minutes. "Vanellope, what do you think we're going to do in Paris for two days" Taffyta said with excitement. "I don't know babe, but whatever it is, we're going to have the best time" Vanellope said in excitement.

* * *

They were on the plane for 6 hours straight and both of them were bored. "We've been on this plane for six hours now and there is nothing to do" Vanellope said. "I know, but what can we do, we're way up in the sky" Taffyta said. "Good point" Vanellope said.

"The main thing we could do is just wonder what we're going to do in Paris" Taffyta said. "What should we do" Vanellope said. "Well for starters we could go to the Eiffel Tower and look at the view of Paris" Taffyta said while excited. "Yeah that will be a great idea to start our first day" Vanellope said while getting excited.

Vanellope and Taffyta's cell phones were ringing at the same time. "It must be mother and father" Vanellope said as she picked up her phone. "Same" Taffyta said as she picked up her phone as well.

"Hello" Vanellope said. "Hi honey, we just wanted to make sure that you and Taffyta made it to Paris by now" Lucile said. "Mom we are still on the plane, we only have 5 more hours to go till we get to Paris" Vanellope said over the phone.

"Mom me and Van are ok, we haven't made it to Paris yet" Taffyta said over the phone. "Ok, me and your father wanted to make sure you and Vanellope are ok" Sara said.

"Well mom, we will see you soon" Vanellope said nicely over the phone. "I will see you soon mom, tell dad that I'll be back soon" Taffyta said nicely over the phone, then at the same time Vanellope and Taffyta hung up their phones.

"I kinda knew that our parents would call us" Vanellope said. "I sort of knew the same thing" Taffyta said. "Well parents always worry about their own kids, especially when they've already reached adulthood" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I see your point babe" Taffyta said while giggling.

"If you need me babe, I will be falling asleep while we're on this plane for the next 5 hours" Vanellope said as she plugged in her headphones and fell asleep. "I will be doing the same babe" Taffyta said as she also plugged in her headphones and fell asleep as well.

* * *

They were on the plane for another 5 hours and both Vanellope and Taffyta woke up to the sound of the intercom coming on in the plane. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land in Paris, it has been a pleasure having you all on board, and we hope to see you again in the near future" the intercom said as it turned off.

"We are almost in Paris" Taffyta said. "Finally oh and Taffyta, I think we're going to have to check into a hotel, it's dark outside" Vanellope said. "Don't worry baby, we'll check in" Taffyta said while looking at the hotels they have in Paris. "I think I found a perfect hotel that we could stay in" Taffyta said.

"What's it called" Vanellope said nicely. "It's called the Montage Hotel" Taffyta said. "Well how much" Vanellope said. "Oh it's just one million dollars a night" Taffyta said while she giggled. "You kidding me" Vanellope said in disbelief. "I'm just kidding, its $200 a night" Taffyta said while giggling.

"Well that's a relief, I was just about to faint at the accusation of a hotel costing one million dollars for the night, you got me on that one" Vanellope said while giggling. "I sure did" Taffyta said while giggling also. The plane started to land in the Paris International Airport.

Once the plane landed, they both grabbed their luggage from the covers and went off the plane. "Finally, after 11 hours we're off the plane" Vanellope said with relief. "You're telling me babe" Taffyta said while she and Vanellope were walking out of the tunnel connecting to the airport.

They got into the airport and were looking around to see lots of people bustling in and out of the airport like always. "I'd imagine the LA airport looking like this right now" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Same" Taffyta said while giggling a bit.

"What do you say we call a cab to take us to the Montage Hotel" Vanellope said in suggestion. "Sure thing" Taffyta said as she got her phone out and called a cab.

A few minutes passed and they both went to a cab that was waiting for them outside of the airport.

They both got outside of the airport and they placed their luggage in the back trunk of the cab, then they both entered the cab. "Where will I be taking you today" the French cab driver said with a smile.

"Can you take us to the montage hotel" Taffyta said. "Very well" the French driver said as he started the engine and moved the cab away from the airport.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta got to the hotel after a 30 minute drive. They paid the fare for the cab and got out of the cab. "Well we're here, now all that's left is to check in the hotel" Taffyta said. "Great idea love" Vanellope said, then they both stepped into the hotel.

They were inside the hotel and they saw many people coming and going from the hotel. Then they saw a lady sitting at the front desk of the lobby. "May I help you" the lady said in a French accent nicely. "We would like to stay in this hotel for 2 days and we need one of your 4 star rooms please" Taffyta said nicely.

"We have a room that could be suitable for you two, it's $200 a night, so you two are staying for two nights" the lady said nicely. "That's right" Vanellope said nicely. "That'll be $400 dollars please" the lady said nicely. Vanellope and Taffyta paid and the lady gave them the keys to their room.

"Thank you and enjoy your stay" the lady said nicely. "We will" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time. "And I thought she was going to speak French to us" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I'm guessing she knew that we we're Americans" Taffyta said with a giggle as well.

* * *

They got to their hotel room and Taffyta placed the key through the lock. Taffyta opened the door and Vanellope and Taffyta were amazed at what their hotel room looked like. The room had a full sized bed with fancy silk covers, and a fancy kitchen that had marbled white floors, along with a fancy refrigerator, and a full size bathroom, and a perfectly good view of the Eiffel Tower.

"This is the life of a rich person isn't it babe" Vanellope said while squealing. "I know babe" Taffyta said while squealing also. Vanellope and Taffyta settled their luggage on the floor. "Babe, you know what I think what fun we should do in a hotel like this" Vanellope said with a smile. "No, what is it babe" Taffyta said while smiling.

"It's this" Vanellope said as she threw a pillow at Taffyta then ran into the bathroom. "You got me babe, now come back here so I could do the same thing with you" Taffyta said as she grabbed a pillow and was giggling. "Vanellope where are you" Taffyta said as she got into the bathroom.

Taffyta couldn't find Vanellope, it's like she was a master at hiding. Then Vanellope snuck out the door and went slowly to the bed and hid under it."Darn it my love, I can't find you, it's like you slipped out of my grasps, but I'll find you one way or another" Taffyta said while giggling.

"I need to hide in the closet" Vanellope said as she got out from under the bed and went straight to the doubled door closet. "Where are you babe, come out so I could kiss you" Taffyta said nicely while giggling. "I'm not falling for that one babe" Vanellope whispered.

"Maybe I should check under the bed" Taffyta said as she checked under the bed. "Darn, she's not under here, the only possible hiding place is, of course the closet, look out baby cause here I come" Taffyta said while heading to the doubled door closet.

"Oh no, I been found" Vanellope said in a whisper as Taffyta opened the closet doors. "Here's Taffyta" Taffyta said while hitting Vanellope with the pillow. "Oh come on" Vanellope said while hitting Taffyta with the pillow as well, then she ran passed the bed.

"Catch me if you can baby" Vanellope said while giggling. "I'm betting on it" Taffyta said as she threw the pillow at Vanellope but missed. "You don't have a pillow, now it's my turn" Vanellope said as she threw the pillow at Taffyta but missed. "Now we both don't have anything to throw at each other" Taffyta said while running into the bathroom.

"Ok babe I give up" Vanellope said while exhausted. "Oh you do" Taffyta said as she got out of the bathroom. "Yes I give up" Vanellope said while panting. "Ok" Taffyta said as she sat down on the bed, then Vanellope ran to Taffyta and pinned her on the bed. "I got you now" Vanellope said while pinning her wife down on the bed.

"Come on baby, please let me go" Taffyta said. "Not a chance baby" Vanellope said while tickling Taffyta. "Stop it" Taffyta said while giggling harder. "Baby please stop" Taffyta said as she was squirming and laughing like a happy person. "Ok I'll stop" Vanellope said as she stopped tickling Taffyta, then Taffyta pinned her down on the bed and started tickling her as well.

"First it's you, now it's me" Vanellope said while laughing. "I'm just repaying the favor babe" Taffyta said while she continued to tickle Vanellope. "As you said before to me, please I beg you to stop" Vanellope said while laughing harder. "Ok I'll stop, for you" Taffyta said as she stopped tickling Vanellope.

Then Vanellope kissed Taffyta on the lips all of a sudden, then Taffyta responded to the kiss and kissed her back. "I love you" Vanellope said while kissing Taffyta. "I love you too" Taffyta said while kissing Vanellope.

After a few minutes of kissing they both stopped and looked at each other. "Well babe, what do you say we get to bed" Taffyta said nicely. "After all that traveling we did, I would like to go to bed right now" Vanellope said as she and Taffyta got up from the bed and got out their pajamas from their luggage.

They changed into their pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. After brushing their teeth, they came out of the bathroom and went straight to bed covering themselves with the blanket.

"Well babe, we're in Paris for the first time" Taffyta said with a smile. "After all that traveling we did today, I'm glad we made it to Paris" Vanellope said while smiling.

"I love you, so much" Taffyta said while blushing. "I love you so much too" Vanellope said while she leaned to Taffyta and kissed her on the lips. They were kissing for a few minutes and then they yawned.

"Well baby, goodnight" Vanellope said as she turned off the lights and went to sleep. "Goodnight my love, sweet dreams" Taffyta said as she went to sleep as well.

They both were sound asleep after a long day of traveling from LA to Paris.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 25, hope you liked it.)**


	26. Chapter 26: First Day In Paris

**(Chapter 26 is established, hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta woke up to the sound of their alarm clocks ringing in the morning. "Uh what a night" Vanellope said. "I know, and today is the day we're going to be roaming around Paris, but what should we do first" Taffyta said. Both Vanellope and Taffyta were thinking at their options.

"For starters, let's just go for breakfast, and then pay a visit to the Eiffel Tower" Vanellope said. "That sounds like a great idea to me love" Taffyta said while blushing. "Well let's get ready" Vanellope said while grabbing her towel.

"If you need me, I'll be in the shower" Vanellope said as she went into the bathroom. "Ok babe" Taffyta said as she turned on the TV.

Vanellope got out of the shower and changed into casual clothing, then she brushed her teeth. After brushing her teeth she got out of the bathroom. "Ok babe I'm finished" Vanellope said.

"Ok babe" Taffyta said as she got into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Taffyta got out of the shower and changed into casual clothing and brushed her teeth. Then she got out of the bathroom. "I'm done babe" Taffyta said as she walked up to Vanellope.

"Good, because I'm hungry for some breakfast" Vanellope said as she held her stomach. "Come to think of it, I'm hungry too" Taffyta said while feeling her stomach as well. "Then lets get going my love" Vanellope said as she grabbed the keys for their hotel room, then they both left their hotel room.

* * *

They were both out of the hotel building and Taffyta was looking on her phone for places to eat breakfast in Paris. "Well this place that sells the best breakfast is just a 20 minute walk from where we're at babe" Taffyta said nicely. "Well lets walk anyways, I been meaning to stretch my legs" Vanellope said with a giggle.

They both started to walk. "I wonder what kinds of breakfast they will be serving" Vanellope said with wonder. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope it serves quality breakfast" Taffyta said with interest. "I bet its going to be one of those fancy restaurants" Vanellope said with wonder.

"I hope it is, because if you're in a fancy restaurant, they will make sure to cook our food to perfection, just to satisfy the customers" Taffyta said. "Oh that's good" Vanellope said with a giggle. They kept on talking while walking.

* * *

After 20 minutes of walking, they gotten to the restaurant named Restaurant Gastronomique. "This sure is a big restaurant" Taffyta said. "I just hope we don't have to reserve a table" Vanellope said while giggling. "I think Gastronomique means, fine dining" Taffyta said. "You sure know French, but I'm still learning" Vanellope said while giggling.

"I guess I do" Taffyta said while smiling, then they both got into the restaurant.

Both of them got into the restaurant and heard ballroom music playing in the restaurant, then a guy with a suit approached them and smiled. "Bienvenue dans notre restaurant, allez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît" the man who was presumably their waiter said in French.

"I think he might be saying, welcome to our restaurant, will you follow me please" Vanellope said. "Now you're catching on" Taffyta said while giggling. "Then they both followed the waiter to their tables.

Vanellope and Taffyta got to their tables and the waiter smiled at them again. "Je serai arrière droit" the waiter said in French as he walked away from their table. "He said I will be right back" Taffyta said. "I'm guessing we might be speaking French all day" Vanellope said while giggling.

After a few minutes, the waiter got back and smiled at them again. "Sorry I was speaking in French, I didn't know you girls were Americans" the waiter said in his French accent. "You speak English" Vanellope said nicely. "I sure do, can I take your order" the waiter said nicely.

"I will have the French Breakfast that includes the french pancakes, eggs, and hickory smoked sausage" Taffyta said with a smile. "I'll have the same thing" Vanellope said nicely. "Very well, your breakfast will be at your tables in 15 minutes" the waiter said in his french accent as he walked off.

"I have to say in a fine restaurant this is, I don't think they would take long with preparing our food" Vanellope said while giggling. "You're telling me babe, if we were waiting for our food for an hour, I would high tale it" Taffyta said while giggling. "Let's hope we don't get in trouble with the law" Vanellope said while giggling along.

After waiting for 15 minutes, their breakfast was served at their table. "Enjoy your breakfast" the waiter said as he walked off to assist other patrons. Vanellope and Taffyta were astonished at what their breakfast looked like.

"Wow this breakfast is very delightful" Vanellope said while smiling. "You took the words right out of my mouth baby" Taffyta said while giggling.

They got finished with their breakfast after 20 minutes. "Oh my, this breakfast was so delicious" Taffyta said with a giggle. "That was certainly delicious" Vanellope said. Then their waiter came up to their table. "Is that all" the waiter said nicely.

"I believe so" Taffyta said. "Here's your bill" the waiter said nicely. Vanellope grabbed the receipt and nearly choked. "Oh dear, we have to pay $60.00" Vanellope said. "Don't panic babe" Taffyta said. "I'm just kidding, we could pay it" Vanellope said while giggling. "For a second I thought my wife was going to faint when she saw the bill" Taffyta said while giggling. "I got you on that joke" Vanellope said while laughing.

They both paid the bill and were out of the restaurant. "Well babe, what do we do now" Vanellope said. "What do you think babe, we're going to the Eiffel Tower" Taffyta said with a giggle. "How are we going to get there, are we going to walk" Vanellope said nicely. "We're just going to call a cab, and babe you sure joke around a lot" Taffyta said to Vanellope with a giggle.

Taffyta called for a cab on her phone and they both had to wait for 20 minutes. "So I wonder what are we going to do when we get their" Taffyta said with wonder. "I for one think that we're going to be looking at the whole view of Paris when we're high on the Eiffel Tower" Vanellope said.

"We're going to be that high babe" Taffyta said while stuttering. "Babe, are you afraid of heights" Vanellope said with a bit of a giggle. "Oh what makes you say that" Taffyta said while backing away a bit. "Oh come on babe, I will be by your side, everything will be ok" Vanellope said nicely.

"Ok if you say so" Taffyta said as she gave Vanellope a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok then, Eiffel Tower here we come" Vanellope said with a giggle while Taffyta was still worried.

After waiting for 20 minutes, the cab came and they both went inside the cab. "Where shall I take you" the cab driver said nicely with his french accent. "Can you take us to the Eiffel Tower please" Taffyta said nicely. "You got it" the cab driver said as he drove off.

* * *

They arrived at the Eiffel Tower after 20 minutes in the cab, they both paid the cab driver and got out of the cab.

"Well we're here" Vanellope said while looking at the tall structure which was the Eiffel Tower. "I guess so" Taffyta said with worry. "You still scared babe" Vanellope said nicely. "Yes I am babe" Taffyta said with worry.

"As I said before, everything will be ok" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta on the lips. "Ok babe, if you say so" Taffyta said while blushing. They both went straight to the Eiffel Tower and they saw an elevator that was taking some people up.

"I'm guessing that's our ticket up there" Vanellope said while looking at the elevator. "I guess so" Taffyta said. They both got to the elevator and waited. "I wonder how long will this elevator take to come down" Vanellope said while they were both waiting.

"The Eiffel Tower is 81 storey's high" Taffyta said. "Babe, you seem to know everything about the Eiffel Tower" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I was in French class after all" Taffyta said with a giggle. After waiting for a few minutes, the elevator came down.

"Well what are we waiting for, now is our chance to go up high" Vanellope said as she got in the elevator. "Coming babe" Taffyta said as she got in the elevator as well. Vanellope pressed the button to go to the very top and the elevator started to move up.

"Well we're going up" Vanellope said while holding Taffyta's hand, Taffyta was starting to shake. "Are you sure you're ok babe" Vanellope said with worry. "I'm ok" Taffyta said while she calmed down a bit.

As they were going up in the elevator, they saw that the view of the ground was turning smaller by the second. "The ground is turning smaller, and the view is getting perfect" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I can see little people from way over here" Taffyta said while looking at the ground. "You sure can" Vanellope said while looking down.

After a few minutes, they got out of the elevator and they were way up high in the Eiffel Tower. "Well we're high, now what" Taffyta said. "Let's just look at the view" Vanellope said while looking at the view of Paris, then Taffyta did the same.

"I can see are hotel room from here" Vanellope said while looking ahead. "All I can see is buildings and a couple of airplanes" Taffyta said with excitement. "Look at that amazing view" Vanellope said while looking at the buildings. Then Vanellope and Taffyta went up to the railings and looked down at the ground that was storeys away from them.

"This is a great view" Taffyta said while gulping, then Vanellope noticed that she was getting very scared. "Its ok baby you're not going to fall" Vanellope said nicely. "I know, it's just every time I'm up on a very high building, I just get the feeling that I'm going to fall right off" Taffyta said while afraid.

"Don't worry babe, you're not going to fall" Vanellope said as she leaned to Taffyta and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you" Taffyta said as she responded to Vanellope's kiss. "Love you too babe" Vanellope said while kissing Taffyta not minding the people that were probably watching.

They stopped kissing after a few minutes, and kept looking at the view. "I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD" Vanellope yelled out in excitement, then Taffyta yelled out in excitement also.

* * *

After a few hours, it was starting to get dark in Paris. "Well babe, what do you say we get some dinner" Vanellope said while feeling her stomach. "I could go for some food, what time is it" Taffyta said nicely. "It's 6:00pm" Vanellope said. "We've must've been up in the Eiffel tower for hours just looking at the view" Taffyta said while giggling. "I know" Vanellope said with a giggle.

Vanellope and Taffyta went into the elevator and Vanellope pressed the button, then the elevator went down. "Well that was certainly exciting" Taffyta said. "I guess it was babe" Vanellope said nicely.

After a few minutes they got out of the elevator and they looked up at the Eiffel Tower. "I can't believe we were that high" Vanellope said. "I can't believe it too" Taffyta said while looking up. They both started walking to a restaurant they could find.

* * *

They found a restaurant called Le Chez. "Good name for a restaurant no doubt" Vanellope said. "What you said babe" Taffyta said with a smile. They got into the restaurant and it was full of people dining at their tables, and there was ballroom music as usual.

"Are we in the same restaurant again, or are we just hallucinating" Vanellope said while looking around. "Uh babe, we're not hallucinating" Taffyta said with a giggle. "Oh ok then" Vanellope said with a giggle. Then a waiter went up to them. "Are you two new here" the waiter said nicely with his French accent.

"Yes we are, and you know English" Vanellope said. "Indeed, now if you will follow me to your tables" the waiter said nicely. Vanellope and Taffyta followed the waiter to their table. They got to their table and sat down. "What kind of drink would you like" the waiter said nicely.

"We will have the finest best wine you got my good man" Taffyta said nicely. "What she said" Vanellope said with a smile. "Be right back" the waiter said nicely as he walked off. "This time instead of steak, I should try another type of fancy food" Taffyta said. "Ok then, I guess we will try something else" Vanellope said in agreement.

The waiter came back to their table and poured a bottle of Bordeaux wine in their fancy cups. "Now what would you ladies want to have this fine night" the waiter said nicely. "I will have the meal named the buckwheat crepes please" Taffyta said nicely. "And I will have the sole meuniere please" Vanellope said nicely.

"Will that be all" the waiter said nicely. "Yes" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time. "Ok then" the waiter said as he walked off. "Hope the food is good" Taffyta said with interest. "Hope so too" Vanellope said.

"I can't believe we're in Paris" Taffyta said with interest. "It's sounds too me that you and me have Paris fever" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I been wanting to come here all my life" Taffyta said while she was excited. "Same here" Vanellope said with excitement as well.

They were talking to each other while waiting for their dinner. They were waiting for their dinner for 20 minutes and the waiter was carrying their dishes. "Profiter de votre diner" the waiter said nicely. "I think he said enjoy your dinner" Taffyta said. "Merci" Vanellope said in french nicely. "Merci" Taffyta said in french nicely, then their waiter walked away.

"I have to say, this food looks perfect" Vanellope said as she grabbed her fork and knife and was cutting a piece of her sole meuniere and took a bite. "This is the best food I ever tasted" Vanellope said as she was cutting her food. "That's nothing, let me try my food" Taffyta said as she was cutting her Buckwheat crepes and took a bite of it.

"I have to say what you said babe, this is the best food I ever tasted" Taffyta said as she was taking another bite of her food. "Hey that's my line" Vanellope said while giggling. "Ok babe, I'm sorry" Taffyta said as she started giggling.

After finishing their food, their waiter came back. "Anything else you want" the waiter said nicely. "We would love to have your finest apple pie that you got" Taffyta said nicely. "I agree" Vanellope said in agreement. "Coming right up" the waiter said nicely as he walked off. A few minutes passed and the waiter came out with the apple pie. "Here you are" the waiter said nicely as he walked away to serve other customers.

"This sure looks like a mean pie" Vanellope said. "Well why don't we try it for ourselves" Taffyta said as she started splitting half of the apple pie. "There is no way we're going to finish all this pie" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Oh don't worry we will" Taffyta said as she took a bite of the pie. "Mm…, wow this is the best pie I ever tasted" Taffyta said as she took another bite. "Well come on try it" Taffyta said while Vanellope took a bite of the pie.

"I have to say, this is good" Vanellope said as she took another bite of the pie. They both finished the pie and the waiter came up to them. "Is that all for tonight" the waiter said nicely. "Yes that'll be all" Taffyta said nicely. The waiter handed them their bill and walked away. "Babe, we have to pay $80.00 for the dinner" Taffyta said.

"First it's the $60.00 with breakfast, now we have to pay $80.00 for the dinner we had" Vanellope said while giggling. "Afraid so" Taffyta said as she and Vanellope got up from their chairs and went to pay the bill.

They paid the bill and Taffyta called a cab to take them back to the hotel. "Well that was certainly a fine restaurant" Vanellope said. "It was good" Taffyta said. The cab came for them and they were on their way back to the hotel.

* * *

They got back to the hotel within 20 minutes.

They were in their hotel room and they both yawned at the same time.

"I'm ready to go to bed" Taffyta said while getting her pajamas. "I'm ready to go to bed too, and don't start without me my love" Vanellope said as she grabbed her pajamas.

They both got changed into their pajamas and they both went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. After they both got done brushing their teeth, they went out of the bathroom and hopped on the bed.

"Today was a nice day going to the Eiffel Tower, and having breakfast and dinner at different restaurants" Taffyta said while yawning. "Today was a good day, I'm glad I spent it with you babe" Vanellope said while blushing. "I'm glad too, I love you" Taffyta said while blushing. "I love you too" Vanellope said while blushing then she leaned to Taffyta and gave her a kiss on the lips.

A few minutes passed and they broke the kiss, then Vanellope turned off the lights. "Well baby, goodnight" Taffyta said while closing her eyes. "Goodnight my love" Vanellope said as she closed her eyes as well.

They both fell asleep after a great day of spending time with each other.

* * *

**(That finishes Chapter 26, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	27. Chapter 27: The Waterpark

**(Here's Chapter 27, and as always I hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was morning in Paris, and Vanellope woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing on her phone. "Morning already" Vanellope said as she got off the bed while Taffyta was still sleeping.

"I wonder what we're going to do today" Vanellope said while grabbing her towel and clothing and heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Vanellope was in the bathroom, then Taffyta started to wake up.

"Vanellope, babe, where are you" Taffyta said while getting out of the bed. Taffyta stretched her arms and legs, then she heard the shower in the bathroom. "Oh, she's in the shower" Taffyta said while she was still stretching her arms and legs. "I think I should scare her" Taffyta said as she went to the side of the bathroom door.

After a few minutes, Vanellope got out of the shower, brushed her teeth, and changed into her clothing. Then Vanellope opened the door, and then all of a sudden Taffyta scared her and Vanellope jumped with anxiety. "Whoa babe, what the heck was that for" Vanellope said while giving Taffyta a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist with a good scare" Taffyta said while giggling. "Oh I will get you for that one babe, one day" Vanellope said while laughing. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't" Taffyta said as she kept giggling. Then Taffyta grabbed her towel and clothing and headed into the bathroom.

"Oh don't worry babe, I will scare you" Vanellope said with a whisper, then she thought of an idea of what to do in Paris. "I think we should go to the water park" Vanellope said as she grabbed her bathing suit out of her luggage to change into. Vanellope was in her bathing suit and then she changed into her clothing to cover her bathing suit.

A few minutes have passed and Vanellope heard Taffyta turn off the water in the shower. "That's my queue" Vanellope said as she got to the side of the doors.

Taffyta brushed her teeth, and placed her clothing on. Then she opened the door and Vanellope scared her all of a sudden. "Ahhh…" Taffyta said as she jumped up. "What the heck was that for" Taffyta said while giggling.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Vanellope said while giggling. "Ok baby, you've got me, now what are we going to do today in our last day in Paris" Taffyta said nicely as she kept on giggling. "We're going to the water park" Vanellope said with excitement. "And I see you don't have your bathing suit on" Vanellope said with a giggle.

"You got changed already" Taffyta said. "Sure did, my clothing is covering my bathing suit" Vanellope said. "Well in that case I better get ready" Taffyta said as she grabbed her bathing suit from her luggage and went into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes have passed and Taffyta got out of the bathroom. "Where is your bathing suit" Vanellope said. "Uh babe, just like yours, my clothing is covering my bathing suit" Taffyta said with a giggle. "Ok then" Vanellope said as she grabbed her phone and checked to see what time it was.

"Ok, it's 10:00am" Vanellope said nicely. "And I wonder what time is it in LA" Taffyta said with wonder. "I don't know, but I'm sure its dark and our parents and friends are sleeping right now" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Well then, let's get going to the water park already" Taffyta said as she grabbed her towel. "Wait for me babe" Vanellope said as she grabbed her towel and some money.

Vanellope and Taffyta got out of their hotel room and went outside. They were outside of the hotel, then Taffyta called a cab. "It looks like a cab should be here for us in a couple minutes babe" Taffyta said nicely. "I could wait" Vanellope said with a giggle.

After a few minutes of waiting, the cab came. Vanellope and Taffyta entered the cab. "Where will I be taking you today" the cab driver said in a French accent. "Can you take us to the water park that they have in Paris" Taffyta said nicely. "You got it" the cab driver said nicely while he started driving the car.

"I wonder what the water park is going to look like" Taffyta said with wonder. "I don't know but I tell you one thing, I hope the water park is indoors, because I don't want to be bitten by mosquitoes if you know what I mean" Vanellope said while giggling.

"I don't know what you mean, but on a scale of 6 to 10, it was funny" Taffyta said while giggling. "Ok now you're just messing with me" Vanellope said while giggling.

* * *

After at least 40 minutes, they were at the water park, only it was indoors. Vanellope and Taffyta paid the cab driver and got out of the cab. "Well we're here" Vanellope said while stretching her arms. "It's about time, now what are we waiting for let's get inside" Taffyta said while grabbing Vanellope's arm.

"Ok babe, although I said this before, I get it" Vanellope said while giggling.

They both headed inside and saw that there were two ladies at a register, while other people with towels around their necks were waiting in line. "Looks like we're going to have to wait on this one" Taffyta said. "I could wait" Vanellope said as she and Taffyta were standing in line.

They were waiting in line for a few minutes and it was their turn to approach the register. "Hello, and welcome to our water park" the lady said nicely in a French accent. "Oh good she speaks English" Vanellope whispered.

"We would like to spend all day at your finest water park" Taffyta said nicely. "Ok then, that'll be $40 for the two of you" the lady said nicely as Vanellope and Taffyta paid. After they both paid, a wrist band was tied around their wrist. "Have a nice day, and enjoy yourselves" the lady said nicely as Vanellope and Taffyta walked into a nearby locker room.

They got into the locker room and placed their stuff in a locker. "Well I hope this water park is good" Vanellope said while excited. "I hope so too" Taffyta said with excitement. They closed their locker and grabbed their towels and went outside into the water park.

* * *

When they got outside, they were amazed at the size of the water park. "Wow this place is huge" Taffyta said while astonished. "You're telling me, now let's have some fun" Vanellope said as she placed her towel on a nearby beach chair, Taffyta did the same. They both started to look at the different amusements that they had in the water park.

Vanellope and Taffyta checked out a ride that required tubes, they then saw some people grab tubes either for themselves or to ride together. "Let's grab the double tube" Vanellope said while grabbing it. "It's not that heavy" Vanellope said while carrying it.

Taffyta then looked up at the people who were walking up many flights of stairs to get up to the water ride. "It sure is a long way up" Taffyta said while she kept looking at the flight of stairs. "Don't you worry babe, we'll make it up there" Vanellope said. "I hope so" Taffyta said while they both started to walk up the flight of stairs.

Vanellope and Taffyta were walking up the flight of stairs and Taffyta got tired from doing so. "You tired already, come on babe, we're almost there" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I'm coming, wait for me" Taffyta said while panting. They got up in the line and saw a few people waiting in line.

"Does there always have to be a line" Vanellope said. "Afraid so babe" Taffyta said while looking at the line. They both got in line and waited for their turn.

They both were waiting in line for a few minutes and they saw that it was two separate slides, one slide was dark and dynamic, while the other one was just a regular type.

"I don't think we should try the dark slide" Taffyta said while trembling. "Oh come on, it'll be fun" Vanellope said while holding her hand. "Don't worry I will be by your side" Vanellope said nicely as they settled the tube for two in the water, then they both got into the water and sat on the tube.

"You girls better hang on" the lifeguard said while pushing the tube. "Here we go" Vanellope said with excitement. "Ahhh…." Taffyta said while screaming. "Whoooo…." Vanellope said while screaming with joy. They both couldn't see in the dark, but the tube they were sitting on was moving fast.

"I see something" Vanellope said while looking at the light that was close by. "It's almost over" Taffyta said with relief. Then their tube stumbled in the water and they fell in the water. They rose up to the surface and then started to giggle. "That was fun, let's try the other slide, but not the dark one" Taffyta said with excitement. "Whatever you say baby" Vanellope said as she gave a quick kiss on Taffyta's lips.

Vanellope grabbed the double tube and both Vanellope and Taffyta ran up the flight of stairs to get to the line for the next slide.

They both made it up and were panting. "Wow, there is no line for the next slide" Taffyta said as they both went up to the other slide. They settled the tube in the water and then sat on the tube, then the lifeguard pushed them down.

"This is great" Vanellope said while whooping. "I know…" Taffyta said while screaming with joy. "This is the best slide ever" Vanellope said as she was screaming with joy as well.

After that, they stumbled in the water. They came up from the surface and looked at each other. "That was fun" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time while hugging each other. "I say we do it again" Taffyta said while excited. "As you wish babe" Vanellope said as she started carrying the double tube again.

* * *

It has been two hours and Vanellope and Taffyta kept trying the slides. They stumbled in the water after coming out of the regular slide with the tube. "Babe, let's try something else" Vanellope said while panting. "Sure thing, this water ride is fun but I think its time to try something else" Taffyta said in agreement.

"I say we try those lily pad grips, let's see if we don't fall in the water while holding the cables and trying to cross" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Trust me babe, I have a better grip" Taffyta said with a giggle as well. They both left the ride and went to the lily pad amusement.

They got to the lily pad amusement and saw that there were a few people trying to get across the water while moving their feet across a lily pad. "I hope I can do this" Taffyta said while giggling. "I'm sure you can, and if you can't, then I'll be laughing" Vanellope said with a giggle.

"I will be laughing when you lose your grip on the cable and fall in the water" Taffyta said while giggling. "We'll see" Vanellope said while giggling as well. They waited for about a minute and Vanellope was the first to go first. "Oh that water is cold" Vanellope said while holding onto the cable and placing her feet on the lily pad.

"Try not to fall" Taffyta said while giggling. "I'll try not to" Vanellope said while moving across. "Come on keep going" Taffyta said while cheering on for her wife. "I intend to make it across" Vanellope said while struggling. "Oh no" Vanellope said as she lost one hand on the cable.

"Hold on babe, don't fall" Taffyta said as she saw Vanellope holding onto her one hand on the cable. "Ah ha" Vanellope said as she got her other hand back on the cable, and started to cross the lily pads at a fast paste, then Vanellope made it across.

"I did it babe, now let's see if you could do it" Vanellope said. "Ok" Taffyta said as she grabbed the cable with two hands and placed her feet on the lily pad. "Piece of cake" Taffyta said as she was moving across each lily pad. "Come on, you can do it babe" Vanellope said while cheering.

Taffyta was moving as fast as she could while holding onto the cable. "Oh dear, oh my" Taffyta said as she was struggling. "Come on babe, you can do it" Vanellope said while she kept cheering for Taffyta. "I'm trying" Taffyta said as she was struggling to hold on. Then she lost grip with her one hand.

"Come on babe, you can do it" Vanellope said while Taffyta was struggling to get her other hand on the cable. "Aw I give up" Taffyta said as she lost her grip on the cable and fell into the water. Then she rose from the surface of the water. "Oh, oh, it's so cold" Taffyta said while swimming to the small ladder. "I'm sorry you didn't make it" Vanellope said while giggling. Taffyta got out from the pool.

"Let's try that again" Taffyta said as she headed in the line and grabbed the cable."Try not to hurt yourself babe" Vanellope said nicely. Taffyta grips onto the cable and started to cross fast on the lily pads. "Whoa babe, you're going across at a fast pace" Vanellope said while Taffyta made it across.

"Well then, I made it across, now let's see if you could give it another try" Taffyta said as Vanellope gripped the cable, then she started to go fast like Taffyta. "I'm doing it" Vanellope said while going across at a fast pace, and then she lost her grip and fell in the water. "Ha, ha, ha, you fell in the water for the first time" Taffyta said while giggling.

"I could do better next time, and by the way, this water is so cold" Vanellope said while climbing the small ladder. Vanellope got out of the pool. "Let's try it again" Vanellope said while she and Taffyta were going to try once more.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Vanellope and Taffyta were so tired. "Babe, my arms are so tired" Vanellope said while waving her arms around. "You're telling me babe, I say we get a bite to eat, I haven't eaten nothing all day now" Taffyta said while feeling her stomach.

"Sure thing, we'll get something to eat" Vanellope said in agreement. "Then after we're done eating, we'll try other amusements" Taffyta said with excitement. "A okay, we'll do exactly that" Vanellope said excitedly.

They got food and they sat at a nearby table. "Wow, I never thought that this water park had lots of amusements around" Vanellope said. "I know, and I thought the one back home was even better, but this is even more fun than I expected" Taffyta said.

"I give this water park 4 stars, no, no, a million stars, like a million star resort" Vanellope said while giggling. "I never heard of that one before" Taffyta said while giggling. "I know you haven't" Vanellope said while she kept giggling.

After they got done eating their food, they got up and left to go check out other amusements in the water park.

"What time is it babe" Taffyta said nicely. "My phone is in our locker, but it says on the clock that it's 4:00pm" Vanellope said nicely. "Well we've got plenty of time" Taffyta said. "Well what are we waiting for, let's check out some of the other amusements" Vanellope said with excitement.

"How about the wave pool" Taffyta said excitedly. "Sure thing" Vanellope said as she and Taffyta went to the wave pool.

They got to the wave pool and saw that there were lots of people in the wave pool. "Wow, lot's of people are here" Vanellope said. "Well let's get in the pool" Taffyta said while going into the pool. "Wait for me" Vanellope said as she did the same, then the wave sequence started to turn on in the pool making the waves.

"We just got here and now their putting on the waves, I thought we had to wait" Taffyta said with a bit of a giggle. "I thought so too" Vanellope said with a giggle as well as she felt the big waves coming towards her and Taffyta. "Uh babe, brace yourself" Taffyta said. "Oh come on, like a little wave will ever hurt Vanellope" Vanellope said as a wave came by and pushed her underwater.

Taffyta was jumping up and down in the water trying not to go underwater. Vanellope rose from the surface of the water. "I guess I spoke to soon, a wave could hurt me" Vanellope said while giggling. Then a wave had rushed to both of them and they both went underwater.

They both rose from the surface and started giggling. "Wow, these waves are very strong" Vanellope said while jumping up in between the waves. "You're telling me babe, I'm highly amused at the wave pool" Taffyta said while jumping up in between the waves as well.

* * *

It was 6:00pm and Vanellope and Taffyta got out of the wave pool. "Wow that wave pool was epic" Vanellope said. "I know, let's try something that's extreme" Taffyta said while thinking. "I got it" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking babe" Taffyta said. "I surely am" Vanellope said in agreement.

"Surfing" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time. "That should be fun" Vanellope said with excitement. "Let's try it out them" Taffyta said. They both started to go to the surfing amusement.

They got to the surfing amusement and saw that their were a few people waiting in line, and Vanellope and Taffyta saw the guy surfing at the fast moving waves. "Wow, that dude knows how to surf" Taffyta said. "Well let me at least try, I haven't been surfing in a while" Vanellope said. "Since when did you surf babe" Taffyta said with wonder.

"Since I was 15" Vanellope said. "That's a long time babe, a really long time, I haven't surfed since I was 15 too" Taffyta said. "Talk about a coincidence, but the heck with it, let's give it a try" Vanellope said.

They waited in line for a few minutes and Vanellope was the first to try surfing. "Ok, here I go" Vanellope said as she started to surf to the fast waves that were moving. "You go babe" Taffyta said while cheering Vanellope on.

"Whoa, wow, I never thought that I would be able the surf, it's been a while" Vanellope said while balancing on the small board. "Come on baby surfing safari" Vanellope said while she kept balancing on the small board. "You go babe" Taffyta said while jumping up and down.

After at least a few minutes, Vanellope stopped surfing and it was Taffyta's turn. "Good luck babe" Vanellope said nicely as she handed the small board to her. "Thanks babe" Taffyta said as she started surfing.

"Oh my, I'm doing it" Taffyta said while balancing on the board. "I knew you could do it" Vanellope said as Taffyta was balancing on the board while the fast waves kept moving at a fast pace. "I'm surfing" Taffyta said while excited. Then Taffyta did the unthinkable, she did a flip and then she landed on the board without falling in the fast water.

"Whoa, how did you do that" Vanellope said with excitement. "I learned how to do that trick myself" Taffyta said as she kept surfing. "Wow, I didn't think of doing that" Vanellope said while giggling a bit. "Well you should've" Taffyta said while giggling as she kept surfing.

After a few minutes, Taffyta got done with surfing. "Well that was fun, let's go in line and wait again" Taffyta said with excitement. "Yeah, I'm dying to try that one again" Vanellope said with excitement as well. Then they went back in line again.

* * *

A couple of hours later, it was 8:00pm and Vanellope and Taffyta were so tired. "Well babe, I'm ready to get back to the hotel if you are" Taffyta said while panting. "I'm ready to get back to the hotel as well, I'm so….. tired" Vanellope said while panting. "Well let's get going" Taffyta said as she and Vanellope went into the locker rooms.

They got to the locker room and changed into their clothing. "Today was an awesome day" Taffyta said. "I know" Vanellope said. They got done changing and they headed out of the water park.

They got out of the water park and Taffyta called a cab. "Well, I can certainly say this, today was the best day ever" Vanellope said. "I know, I will remember this awesome day forever" Taffyta said.

After a few minutes of waiting, the cab came by and they both went into the cab. "Where will I be taking you" the cab driver said nicely in his french accent. "You could take us to the Montage Hotel please" Taffyta said nicely. "Sure thing" the cab driver said nicely as he started driving away from the indoor water park.

After at least a 40 minute drive, they were back at the hotel. "Thank you" Vanellope and Taffyta said nicely to the cab driver while paying the fare. "You're welcome, and have a nice night" the cab driver said nicely in his french accent. "Merci" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time.

* * *

They got up to their hotel room and both of them were yawning. "Well babe, after a long day like that, I'm ready to hit the hay" Vanellope said while yawning and stretching her arms. "Same here, we have to check out of the hotel tomorrow morning, and leave for Italy" Taffyta said while yawning and stretching her arms as well.

"I can't a wait to get to Italy" Vanellope said while imitating an Italian accent. "Same a here" Taffyta said while imitating the accent as well. They both got out their pajamas and started to change. They got changed into their pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"Wow my face looks pale" Taffyta said while looking in the mirror. "Uh babe, we weren't in the sun all day" Vanellope said while giggling. "Oh, I must be seeing things" Taffyta said while giggling a bit.

After brushing their teeth they both got out of the bathroom and went on the bed. "Baby, this has been the greatest day of my life, I'm glad I spent it with you my love" Taffyta said while blushing. "I'm glad too, I love you" Vanellope said as she started blushing as well. "I love you too" Taffyta said as she leaned to Vanellope and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips.

After kissing for a few minutes, they departed from the kiss and Vanellope turned off the lights of their hotel room.

"Goodnight my love" Taffyta said while yawning and closing her eyes. "Goodnight as well my love" Vanellope said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep as well.

They both were asleep after a great day of having fun with each other.

* * *

**(Chapter 27 is finished, hope you loved it.)**


	28. Chapter 28: To Italy

**(Here's Chapter 28, and as always, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was morning in Paris and Vanellope and Taffyta woke up to the sound of their alarms clocks ringing on their phone. "Uh, I'm up babe" Vanellope said while getting off of the bed and stretching her arms and legs. "Good morning babe" Taffyta said as she gave Vanellope a kiss on the lips.

"Babe if you need me, I'll be in the shower" Taffyta said while grabbing some clothing and a towel and heading into the bathroom. "Ok, in the mean time I'll just pack our clothing in are luggage, we have a long trip to Italy today" Vanellope said while she started packing up her clothing, along with Taffyta's clothing.

After a few minutes, Taffyta came out of the shower and changed into casual clothing, then she brushed her teeth. She got out of the bathroom and saw that Vanellope was still packing. "Uh babe, it's your turn to use the bathroom, I'll pack the rest of the stuff" Taffyta said while heading over to Vanellope.

"Ok babe, if you insist" Vanellope said as she grabbed her clothing and towel and headed into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, Vanellope got out of the shower and got changed into her clothing. Vanellope brushed her teeth and got out of the bathroom. "Oh good, your finished packing" Vanellope said nicely.

"Oh I'm a fast packer, and its only been a few minutes" Taffyta said with a giggle. "Ok then so the plan is to get to the airport and make a flight for Italy" Vanellope said with the idea. "But just to be sure, I'm going to check what kind of resorts they have in Italy" Taffyta said while checking for a place on the internet using her phone.

"Uh babe could I make a suggestion" Vanellope said nicely. "Sure thing babe" Taffyta said nicely with a smile. "We should stay in a resort that has a wilderness setting, kind of like a mountain resort" Vanellope said with her idea. "Sure thing, and I think that'll be a great idea, a wilderness resort" Taffyta said while she kept checking on the internet using her phone.

After a few minutes of checking, Taffyta found the right resort in Italy. "Ok I got an idea for a resort, there is a resort called Verona Wilderness Resort" Taffyta said with the idea. "Well let's go their, I hope this flight doesn't take to long" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Whatever you say babe" Taffyta said with a bit of a giggle.

They both were packed and ready to leave the montage hotel. They left their room and were dragging their luggage. They both were at the hotel lobby and they gave their keys to the lady at the desk. "Thank you, and we hope that you enjoyed your stay" the lady said nicely in a french accent.

Vanellope and Taffyta were outside and Taffyta called a cab to get them. After waiting a few minutes the cab showed up. They placed their luggage in the trunk and sat at the back of the cab.

"Where shall I take you two" the cab driver said in a french accent. "You could take us to the airport" Taffyta said nicely. "You got it" the cab driver said nicely as he started to drive the cab.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Italy for the first time" Vanellope said with excitement. "I know, I'm excited already" Taffyta said in excitement. "And I wonder how long is it going to take for the flight to make it to Italy" Vanellope said with wonder. "I don't know, but let's wait till we get on the plane" Taffyta said with a giggle.

* * *

After a 30 minute drive in the cab, they were at the airport. "Merci" Vanellope and Taffyta said to the cab driver as they paid for their cab fare. They got out of the cab and took out their luggage from the trunk, then they headed into the airport.

Vanellope and Taffyta were in the airport and they were heading to the plane ticket stand. They got in line. After waiting in line for a few minutes, Taffyta approached the lady. "Hello, how may I help you" the lady said in her french accent.

"We would like two tickets to Verona, Italy please" Taffyta said nicely to the lady. "That'll be $600 please" the lady said nicely as Taffyta and Vanellope paid for their tickets. They got their tickets. "Have a nice flight" the lady said nicely in her french accent.

After getting their tickets, Vanellope and Taffyta sat down at nearby seats. "Well babe we got our tickets to Italy, now all that's left is to wait for our flight to arrive which is in an hour" Taffyta said with a smile. "We sure have to wait alright" Vanellope said with a giggle.

"I can't wait to get to Italy" Taffyta said in excitement. "Calm down baby, I'm excited to go as you are too" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Sorry it's just I get overly excited" Taffyta said with a giggle. "I am too, but we'll get there before we know it" Vanellope said with a smile.

* * *

After an hour waiting for their flight to Italy, they heard an intercom coming on in the airport. "The flight to Verona, Italy is now boarding" the intercom said as it turned off. "Well we better get on that plane" Taffyta said with excitement. "You took the words right out of my mouth baby" Vanellope said with a giggle. They both got up from their seats, and went to the tunnel way to the plane.

They got to the tunnel and saw a lady collecting the tickets. They both gave the lady their tickets and headed into the tunnel that lead straight to the plane.

Vanellope and Taffyta were on the plane and were looking for their seats in middle class. They got to their seats and placed their luggage in the covers above, then they both sat down.

"Ok babe, looks like we made it" Taffyta said. "It looks like we did babe" Vanellope said with a smile. "Adios Paris" Taffyta said with a giggle. "I think you said goodbye in Italian" Vanellope said with a giggle. "Why don't you try" Taffyta said with a smile. "Stavano per Italia, io non vedo I'ora di arrivare" Vanellope said in Italian.

"I think you said, were going to Italy, I can't wait to get there" Taffyta said with a smile. "That's right" Vanellope said with a bit of a giggle. Then the intercom came on in the airplane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to make our flight to Verona, Italy. As you can see it's sunny with clear skies, and that our arrival to Verona, Italy will be about 9 hours and 15 minutes. We hope you enjoy being onboard with us" the intercom said as it turned off.

"They always have to announce something" Vanellope said with a giggle. "We're used to it babe" Taffyta said with a bit of a giggle. They strapped their seatbelts around their waste and the plane was taking off into the air.

After a few minutes, the plane was in the air. "I wonder what we are going to do when we get to Italy" Taffyta said in wonder. "For starters, the resort we'll be staying in, I hope it's peaceful" Vanellope said with wonder as well. "I hope so too, but you know what they say, while we're on vaction or something, we'll always need to check into a hotel" Taffyta said with a smile.

"Tell me something, did you make that phrase up" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I definitely did babe, I sure did" Taffyta said with a giggle. "I have a feeling that the Verona Wilderness resort will be enjoyable" Vanellope said with excitement. "I hope it's enjoyable, otherwise our money is down the drain in an instant" Taffyta said with a giggle.

"Oh sure, I would hate for us to go broke, and on top of that call our parents to take a plane to Italy and get our sorry buts back home" Vanellope said while giggling. "I agree with you on that statement baby" Taffyta said while giggling along.

They kept talking for the hours that went by while on the airplane.

* * *

After 9 hours and 15 minutes on the plane, it was finally landing in Verona, Italy. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're about to make our descent into Verona, Italy. We hope that you had a wonderful flight with us and we hope to see you again in the near future" the intercom said as it turned off.

"We're getting near" Vanellope said in excitement. "I know babe" Taffyta said with excitement as well.

Five minutes have passed and the plane landed. Vanellope and Taffyta got up from their plane seats and took out their luggage from the covers. "Well we're here" Vanellope said with excitement. "I guess so babe" Taffyta said while dragging her luggage.

Vanellope and Taffyta got out of the plane and were walking through the tunnel connecting to the airport. They got into the airport and saw many people coming and going. "I've said this way too many times but, there is a lot of people in this airport" Vanellope said with a giggle. "I know babe" Taffyta said with a giggle as well.

They both sat down in seats while Taffyta was calling for a taxi. After calling for a taxi, she smiled. "What's wrong babe" Vanellope said with worry. "Oh nothing, I'm just excited is all" Taffyta said while blushing. "I know you are babe" Vanellope said while blushing as well.

"When will the taxicab be coming" Vanellope said nicely. "It should be here in 20 minutes" Taffyta said with a smile. "It seems like a long time" Vanellope said with a giggle. "It won't be forever babe" Taffyta said with a giggle. "I hope so" Vanellope said with a giggle as well.

They both got up from their seats and saw that the taxicab was outside. "Well I'm guessing that's our cab" Vanellope said while dragging her luggage. "You are right babe" Taffyta said while dragging her luggage as well.

Vanellope and Taffyta were outside of the airport and they placed their luggage in the trunk of the taxicab, then they both went in. "Where will I take you" the taxi driver said in his Italian accent. "Can you please take us to the Verona Wilderness Resort. "You got it boss" the driver said as he started the engine of the taxicab.

"Uh baby, you do know that the drive will take an hour" Vanellope said. "Oh don't worry, we'll make it babe" Taffyta said with a smile. Then the cab started to move away from the airport and they both were on their way to the resort.

After nearly a few minutes, they were in the forest.

While in the taxicab Vanellope and Taffyta were sightseeing at the look of the forest. "Wow look at all the trees this wonderful forest has" Taffyta said while looking out the window of the taxi cab. "I know, I never seen a forest like this, it kind of reminds me of yellow stone park only different" Vanellope said while looking out the window of the taxicab as well.

* * *

An hour passed and Vanellope and Taffyta were at the resort. The taxi pulled into the front of the huge resort and they both paid the cab fare and got out of the cab. They both got their luggage out of the trunk of the cab. "Grazie per la corsa" Vanellope said in Italian. "La vostra accoglienza" the driver said in Italian and drove away from the resort.

"I think you said thank you for the ride" Taffyta said with a giggle. "I know I did, and the driver said your welcome" Vanellope said with a giggle as well. They dragged their luggage and went into the resort.

When they got in, the resort had at least many rooms, and had many activities to do, and the resort had a huge wilderness that stretched about 30 miles for people to camp. "Well this place is certainly great" Vanellope said while looking around. "This place reminds me of the Venetian Hotel in Vegas, only I never been to the Venetian Hotel" Taffyta said with a giggle.

"Oh come on baby, let's get checked into a room" Vanellope said with a giggle while grabbing Taffyta. "Babe again with this" Taffyta said while giggling and being dragged by Vanellope. They got to a desk where a lady was at. "Can I help you to ladies" the women said in her Italian accent.

"Yes, we would like to stay in this hotel for two days" Taffyta said with a smile. "And it's only the two of you" the lady said nicely. "Correct" Vanellope said with a smile. "Well then, its $200 for each night that you stay, so that'll be $400 please" the lady said nicely.

"You got it" Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time while they both paid. After they paid, the lady gave them a key, then she ringed the bell. "Bellhop, can you carry their bags to their room please" the lady said nicely. "Yes Ma'am" the bellhop said as he carried both Vanellope and Taffyta's luggage to an elevator. Vanellope and Taffyta followed the bellhop to the elevator, then he pressed the 7th floor button.

"Looks like our room number is 752" Vanellope said with excitement. "I can hardly wait" Taffyta said with excitement as well. They got up to the 7th floor of the hotel and they saw many rooms. "How many rooms do they have in this resort" Taffyta said while smiling. "I don't know, but this is a great resort with many rooms" Vanellope said while smiling as well.

The bellhop carried their bags to their room. "May I please have the key" the bellhop said nicely. Taffyta handed them the key to their hotel room. The bellhop placed the key through the door knob and turned the key clockwise, then took out the key and opened the door.

"Wow, look at this hotel room, it looks so uh what's the word, marvelous" Vanellope said while looking around the hotel room. "You're telling me babe" Taffyta said while looking around the hotel room as well. "Hope you enjoy your stay in this wonderful resort" the bellhop said as he left their room and closed the door.

The hotel room had a king size bed with red and white blankets, and a master bathroom, along with a huge kitchen, and a huge flat screen TV. "Wow, I never thought this hotel would look very wonderful in a resort like this" Taffyta said while looking around the hotel room. "I know" Vanellope said while she kept looking around.

Vanellope and Taffyta started to yawn. "Well babe, I say we should go to sleep, after all it is dark" Taffyta said while yawning. "You're telling me babe, I'm ready to hit the hay" Vanellope said while yawning as well.

They both got out their pajamas from their luggage. They got changed into their pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. After brushing their teeth, they turned off the bathroom lights and went straight to their bed.

"Well babe, another day of traveling left me weary, but I'm glad I traveled with you, I love you" Taffyta said while blushing. "I'm glad I did too babe, and I love you too" Vanellope said as she kissed Taffyta on her lips.

"Well babe, goodnight" Taffyta said while yawning. "Goodnight babe" Vanellope said while yawning as she turned off the lights. They both fell asleep after a long day of traveling.

* * *

**(That finishes Chapter 28, hope you enjoyed it.)**


End file.
